<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ce que la vie nous prend by beautitanic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810167">Ce que la vie nous prend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautitanic/pseuds/beautitanic'>beautitanic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, Titanic (1997), Titanic (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautitanic/pseuds/beautitanic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack a 17 ans lorsqu'il embarque, avec ses parents, sur le Titanic, après des vacances en Europe. Pendant ce voyage, il va faire la connaissance d'Harry, 27 ans, bibliophile et ami de ses parents. Une annonce va d'abord lier d'amitié les deux hommes, ce qui les conduira peut-être à plus...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Widener/Jack Thayer, Jack Dawson/Rose DeWitt Bukater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Un nouveau départ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Avant de commencer, je tiens à préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.<br/>L'histoire ne relate aucun fait réel, sauf le naufrage et la vie de certains personnages.<br/>^-^<br/>Dans ce monde, les relations homosexuelles et les hommes ayant la capacité de materner ne sont pas rares.<br/>Si cela vous gêne, ne lisez pas ! </p>
<p>L'histoire suit, en quelques sortes, le film de 1997 et la mini-série de 2012. </p>
<p>C'est ma première fiction donc soyez sympas avec moi xD</p>
<p>Bonne lecture ! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapitre 1 : Le départ</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Cherbourg, 10 avril 1912.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le soleil se couchait sur Cherbourg quand le <em>Titanic</em> fit escale au large du port français. Le port n’étant lui-même pas assez profond pour accueillir ce géant des mers, le transfert des passagers se faisaient grâce à deux transbordeurs : le <em>Traffic</em> débarqua d’abord quelques passagers sur le sol français et accueillit ensuite une petite centaine de passagers de Troisième classe, qui furent donc les premiers à monter à bord cette soirée-là. Le <em>Nomadic</em>, quant à lui, s’occupe du transfert des passagers de Première et Seconde classe.</p>
<p>Parmi ces derniers, une famille attendait son embarquement, c’était la famille Thayer. Elle était composée de John Thayer, un homme d’affaire très réputé à Philadelphie puisqu’il possédait une partie de la compagnie ferroviaire de l’état. Celui-ci était accompagné de sa femme Marian, de dix ans sa cadette et de leur fils ainé John, surnommé Jack, âgé de 17ans. Ils revenaient tous les trois d’un voyage en Europe, plus précisément en Allemagne et en France. D’habitude, le couple ne partait que tous les deux mais, cette fois-ci, ils avaient profité des vacances de printemps de leur fils ainé pour que Jack puisse les accompagner, c’était son premier voyager de l’autre côté de l’Atlantique, et bientôt ils seraient de retour aux Etats-Unis, Jack reprendrait le chemin de l’université, c’est du moins ce qu’il croyait. En effet, ses parents avaient une autre idée en tête : même si leur fils allait aller à Princeton, ils avaient également une nouvelle importante à lui annoncer. Néanmoins, ils attendaient le bon moment pour lui annoncer cela.</p>
<p>La famille Thayer allait rejoindre leurs amis, la famille Widener, qui elle aussi, était en voyage en Europe. L’annonce qui allait suivre pendant le voyage retour allait donc concerner les deux familles pennsylvaniennes.</p>
<p>Pour le moment, les Thayer avec la servante de Mrs. Thayer, Miss Fleming, attendaient l’embarquement sur le <em>Nomadic </em>pour rejoindre le <em>Titanic</em>, le nouveau joyau de la White Star Line, qui se trouvait être le plus grand paquebot du monde et qui avait entamé son voyager inaugural le matin même, après avoir quitté les quais de Southampton, puis les côtes anglaises. Il devait y avoir une centaine de personnes qui attendaient, tout comme eux.</p>
<p>Lorsqu’ils purent enfin monter à bord du petit transbordeur, ils purent constater qu’ils connaissaient déjà de nombreuses célébrités mondaines, tel que Margaret « Molly » Brown, ou encore J.J. Astor, accompagné de sa très jeune femme Madeleine, à qui Jack fit un petit sourire poli, qu’elle rendit timidement. Les parents de l’adolescent parlaient donc avec toute cette bonne société. Jack se décida d’aller se promener sur le transbordeur, il en avertit alors sa mère.</p>
<p>- Mère, je vais à l’extérieur.</p>
<p>Et sans attendre une réponse de cette dernière, il s’éclipsa de la conversation pour aller sur le pont extérieur. Une fois dehors, il laissa un profond soupir qu’il retenait. Il avait adoré voyager avec ses parents mais sa mère l’étouffait beaucoup dernièrement, du moins, plus qu’à son habitude. Il savait qu’il était spécial, depuis qu’il était enfant il a toujours eut l’habitude que ses parents le surprotègent. Il participait rarement aux célébrations que ses parents lançaient, et s’occupait donc de ses jeunes frères et sœurs. C’est pour cela que quand ses parents lui ont annoncé qu’il pouvait les accompagner dans leur voyage, il a été surpris mais très ravi.</p>
<p>Il se dirigea vers la proue du petit navire, il n’y avait pas trop de monde à l’extérieur, il faisait relativement frais bien que le printemps soit là, la majorité des passagers se trouvait donc à l’intérieur. Il regarda la grande forme du <em>Titanic </em>se profiler, avec le coucher de soleil en arrière-plan, c’était à la fois un magnifique spectacle et terrifiant, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi pour le second. Il profita de cette vue, une brise fraiche lui caressa le visage et lui fit fermer les yeux, pour profiter de l’instant.</p>
<p>Il fut rappelé à la réalité lorsqu’il sentit une présence à côté de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête à droite, il rencontra deux yeux marrons, qui appartenaient à un homme plus grand que lui, son visage lui rappelait vaguement quelqu’un mais il ne sut dire qui.</p>
<p>- Bonsoir<em>.</em> Dit la mystérieuse figure.</p>
<p>- Bonsoir. Répondit poliment Jack.</p>
<p>- C’est assez impressionnant, n’est-ce pas ? Continua l’homme, en faisant allusion au géant des mers qui se dressait devant eux.</p>
<p>- Oui, elle est très… majestueuse. Répondit de nouveau Jack, cherchant judicieusement ses mots. Je m’appelle Jack. Dit-il en lui tendant la main.</p>
<p>L’inconnu allait répondre quand une voix se fit entendre, non loin d’eux.</p>
<p>- Jack, venez, votre mère est folle d’inquiétude. Nous allons bientôt monter à bord.</p>
<p>Jack se détourna de l’inconnu. C’était Miss Margaret Fleming, la femme de chambre de sa mère, cette dernière avait dû l’envoyer le surveiller. Il se retint de soupirer.</p>
<p>- J’arrive tout de suite. Lui répondit-il.  </p>
<p>Il se retourna de nouveau vers l’homme à ses côtés. Alors qu’il allait s’excuser, ce-dernier le devança.</p>
<p>- J’imagine que nous nous reverrons à bord. A très bientôt, Jack.</p>
<p>Et sans attendre une réponse du jeune homme, le mystérieux inconnu s’éclipsa, laissant un Jack interloqué derrière lui. Le raclement de gorge de Miss Fleming le ramena à la réalité et son visage fermé lui fit comprendre qu’elle n’était pas heureuse qu’il la fasse attendre, il s’empressa de la suivre pour rejoindre ses parents. Ces derniers étaient maintenant à l’extérieur et l’attendaient. Il savait qu’il ne devait pas mentionner l’inconnu, sa mère risquait de faire une scène et ne le laisserait pas tranquille durant le voyage du transatlantique. Il espérait que Miss Fleming en fasse autant, mais il savait qu’il ne fallait pas trop compter là-dessus.</p>
<p>- Où étais-tu, jeune homme ?</p>
<p>Et voilà, il n’avait eu que peu de répit avant que sa mère ne recommence à le materner. C’était son père qui prit la parole avant qu’il ne réponde.</p>
<p>- Marian, très chère, laissez notre garçon tranquille. Il devient un homme, il est normal qu’il commence à prendre son envol. Il faut commencer à s’habituer à son absence.</p>
<p>Jack souriait à son père, il était heureux qu’il prenne son parti. Néanmoins, la dernière phrase que son père prononça le laissait perplexe : même s’il allait étudier à Princeton, il allait rentrer chez ses parents, donc il ne quitterait pas tout de suite le domicile familiale, mais avant qu’il ne questionne son père, un membre de l’équipage annonça haut et fort qu’il était temps de quitter le transbordeur, et que chacun devait se rapprocher pour embarquer. Jack leva les yeux, le navire était si grand, c’était impressionnant qu’une chose si énorme puisse même flotter. Une passerelle est mise en place pour relier le <em>Titanic</em> à son petit frère. Les passagers montent à bord, Jack et ses parents sont dans les premiers à mettre les pieds sur le <em>Titanic</em>.</p>
<p>A peine la porte d’embarquement passée, un steward leur explique qu’ils se trouvaient sur le pont D, que d’après leurs billets, ils devaient se diriger vers le pont C, le pont qui se situe juste au-dessus. Après quelques autres indications que Jack n’écouta pas vraiment, ils se trouvèrent dans la magnifique salle de réception qui jouxtait le sas de la porte d’embarquement. Bien qu’il soit habitué au luxe depuis sa naissance, la vue de cette pièce émerveilla Jack. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il avait arrêté de marcher jusqu’à qu’il sentit la main de sa mère sur son dos, lui demandant d’avancer. C’est là qu’ils se retrouvèrent devant ce magnifique escalier. Il reliait le pont des embarcations au pont F, desservant ainsi les ponts intermédiaires ainsi que toutes les installations de 1<sup>ère</sup> classe. Jack leva les yeux tout autour de lui, c‘était absolument magnifique.</p>
<p>Après avoir monté les escaliers, les quatre personnages se dirigèrent à bâbord, là où se trouvaient les cabines aux numéros paires. Le couloir qui desservait les différentes cabines étaient immenses, Jack ne doutait pas qu’il serait capable de se tromper de chemin s’il se retrouvait seul. Pourtant, les deux cabines se trouvaient presque à mi-chemin entre les deux magnifiques escaliers et les numéros étaient très bien indiqués au-dessus des portes.</p>
<p>Ils entrèrent dans la cabine C-68, qui se trouvait être celle de ses parents. La décoration lui rappelait la maison de ses grands-parents maternels et était dans un style hollandais assez moderne. Du lambris brun recouvrait les murs, ce qui en faisait un espace très chaleureux.</p>
<p>Sur le mur gauche de la cabine se trouvaient deux portes, la première ouvrait sur un dressing tandis que la seconde conduisait dans un petit couloir qui desservait, dans l’ordre, des toilettes puis une salle de bain sur la droite, et face à la porte reliant la cabine de ses parents au couloir, se trouvait une porte desservant la cabine C-70, qui était donc la sienne. Celle-ci était une copie symétrique de celle de ses parents, et avait donc une porte qui menait dans le grand corridor par lequel ils étaient arrivés.</p>
<p>Il entendit vaguement discuter ses parents entre eux pendant qu’il observait sa cabine dans les moindre détails. Il remarqua, en regardant dans le dressing, que ses bagages étaient déjà là.</p>
<p>- Jack, prépare-toi pour le dîner, veux-tu ? Ce soir, nous dînons avec nos amis les Widener. Sois présentable. Lui annonça sa mère.</p>
<p>Cette dernière ferma la porte derrière elle, le laissant seul dans sa cabine. Jack eut une mine dépitée : lui qui pensait pouvoir profiter d’un repas seul ou peut-être juste avec ses parents, c’était raté pour cette fois. Il pensait déjà aux conversations ennuyeuses qui allaient avoir lieu durant ce dîner. Il savait qu’il n’allait pas être inclus dans les conversations, surtout si elles tournaient dans les affaires. De plus, comme ils étaient de grands amis de ses parents, il savait que le couple Widener voyageait sans doute avec un ou plusieurs de leurs enfants, qui étaient plus âgés que lui. Il se rappelait vaguement les avoir rencontrés quand il était enfant mais cela restait assez flou dans sa tête. Si l’un d’eux était présent, il doutait qu’on l’inclut dans une discussion. Avec un long et profond soupir, Jack se choisit une de ses tenues de soirées et s’empressa de s’habiller : si sa mère revenait et qu’il n’était pas prêt, il aurait le droit à un grand discours. Pendant qu’il peignait ses cheveux, il entendit un vrombissement sourd. Il semblerait que le <em>Titanic</em> avait repris sa traversée.</p>
<p>A peine avait-il poser son peigne que quelqu’un frappa et entra dans la pièce avant même qu’il dise quelque chose. Contrairement à ce qu’il pensait, il s’agissait de la gouvernante de sa mère, Miss Fleming. Elle lui tendit une clé. Il devait s’agir de celle de sa cabine. Quand était-elle allée la chercher ?</p>
<p>- Tenez, ne les perdez pas. Vos parents attendent à l’extérieur, dans le couloir.</p>
<p>Sans dire un mot de plus, elle s’éclipsa de la pièce, comme elle était arrivée. Il cligna des yeux. Sa mère était déjà prête ? Combien de temps avait-il rêvassé ?</p>
<p>Il s’empressa d’ajuster ses vêtements, tout en regardant son reflet dans le miroir. Il espérait que sa mère n’aurait rien à redire. En prenant une profonde inspiration, il ouvrit la porte menant au grand corridor et sortit. En effet, ses parents étaient en attente de sa sortie. Il ferma sa cabine à clé et se dirigea vers eux. Étrangement, sa mère ne lui fit aucune remarque, même pas sur son retard.</p>
<p>Le père, la mère et le fils se dirigèrent alors vers le Grand Escalier, celui qu’ils avaient empruntés un peu plus tôt. Ils empruntèrent donc exactement le même chemin, qui menait à la salle à manger de Première classe qui était mitoyenne à la grande salle de réception que Jack avait admiré à sa montée à bord. Quand Jack descendit les escaliers, juste derrière ses parents, il reconnut une silhouette familière qui était dos à lui et semblait en pleine conversation avec les amis de ses parents. Cela le frappa, c’était l’inconnu de tout à l’heure, avec qui il avait échangé quelques mots sur le transbordeur. Celui-ci se retourna vers les Thayer quand Mrs. Widener les remarqua. Ses parents saluèrent leurs amis de longues dates, Jack resta un peu en retrait, se sentant un peu timide. Le jeune homme mystérieux lui tendit la main.</p>
<p>- Excusez-moi pour tout à l’heure, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Harry. Harry Widener.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Une annonce bouleversante</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Une annonce lors du dîner va chambouler la vie de Jack...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dire que Jack était surpris était un euphémisme. Il ne s’était pas douté une seule seconde de l’identité de cet inconnu, qui, finalement ne l’était pas tellement, puisqu’il s’agissait du fils ainé des meilleurs amis de ses parents. Cependant, Jack ne se rappelait pas de l’avoir déjà rencontré, ou alors il avait peut-être quelques souvenirs flous qui dataient de sa plus tendre enfance, enfouis quelque part dans sa mémoire.</p><p>Après ces quelques secondes de stupéfaction, il remarqua qu’Harry lui tendait toujours la main et s’empressa de tendre la sienne pour les salutations, tout en envoyant un sourire timide à son interlocuteur. Mais au lieu de lui serrer la main comme il s’y attendait, l’homme plus âgé porta la plus petite main à ses lèvres. Jack se sentit rougir de plusieurs teintes. Certes, ce n’était pas la première fois que quelqu’un le saluait de cette manière, il n’était pas étranger à cela, mais ce geste venant de cette personne lui fit… un drôle d’effet, il ne savait pas exactement quoi.</p><p>- Votre fils est un vrai gentleman, George. Déclara Marian Thayer, avec un sourire charmeur dont seulement elle avait le secret.</p><p>- Et le votre est adorable Marian, c’est déjà un charmant jeune homme. Répliqua Eleanor Widener.</p><p>Jack ne savait pas s’il devait la remercier ou non, mais il se trouva très gêné par l’attention reçue de ses parents et de la famille Widener. Il n’aurait pas eu le temps de dire grand-chose puisque Margaret « Molly » Brown fit son entrée fracassante, comme à son habitude. Ses parents ne l’appréciaient que peu, elle faisait partie des « nouveaux riches » avec son époux, cela ne plaisait pas aux anciennes familles aristocratiques. Néanmoins, Jack l’appréciait, en partie grâce son excentricité mais aussi pour les droits qu’elle défendait.  </p><p>- Bonsoir messieurs, dames ! Lança-t-elle aux six personnages. Oh, bonsoir mon petit Jack !</p><p>Cela fit sourire Jack, elle s’en félicita intérieurement, il ressemblait tellement à son fils Lawrence, un peu plus âgé.</p><p>Molly était accompagné de J.J. et Madeleine Astor, qu’elle avait rencontré pendant la lune de miel du couple, en Egypte. Ces-derniers lui avaient parlé du <em>Titanic</em>, et le fait que son petit-fils, Lawrence Jr., était tombé malade, fit qu’elle embarqua avec eux pour rentrer aux Etats-Unis.</p><p>Les adultes du groupe saluèrent poliment la quarantenaire ainsi que le couple. Ces trois derniers se dirigèrent ensuite vers la grande salle à manger. Jack les regarda partir, il commençait à avoir faim. Il se retourna vers ses parents et leurs amis, ils avaient repris leur conversation comme si de rien n’était. Néanmoins, le fils Widener vit sa détresse.</p><p>- Peut-être devrions-nous nous diriger à table pour y continuer cette discussion ? Interrogea-t-il les deux couples. La journée fut assez éprouvante Ne tardons pas trop ce soir.</p><p>- Tout à fait. Vous avez raison Harry. Allons-y. Clama le père de Jack, en rejoignant son bras avec celui de son épouse.</p><p>Le couple engagea le chemin menant à la salle à manger, suivit des époux Widener et enfin, des fils des deux couples qui marchaient l’un à côté de l’autre, sans rien dire. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à la porte ouvrant sur la salle à manger, un steward les accompagna à leur table. Jack remarqua qu’il n’y avait pas grand monde, toute la bonne société qui était monté à Southampton avait dû manger beaucoup plus tôt, il n’y avait donc que les passagers ayant embarqués en France. Les six personnages arrivèrent à leur table assignée, elle se trouvait au centre de la salle. Les deux hommes mariés aidèrent leurs femmes à s’assoir par geste de galanterie. Jack allait tirer sa chaise quand Harry le fit avant lui, il ne pu s’empêcher de rougir à nouveau, il envoya un autre petit sourire à Harry pour le remercier.</p><p>Après que tout le monde eut pris place à table, les deux patriarches reprirent leur conversation sur leurs entreprises respectives. Un steward proposa des boissons alcoolisées aux adultes tandis qu’un autre prenait leurs commandes pour le dîner. Après cela, le steward rejoignit les cuisines pour annoncer les commandes. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les hors d’œuvres. Chacun commença à manger, ce qui laissa la place au silence avec seulement le bruits des couverts dans l’assiette comme bruit de fond. A peine eurent-ils terminé la première entrée, que les plats s’enchainèrent très vite. Et il y en avait pour tous les goûts : du faux-filet de bœuf, au canard rôti avec sa sauce aux pommes, en passant par du turbot à la sauce au homard. Bien que tout cela était délicieux, Jack n’eut plus faim bien avant que le dessert ne soit servi. Il regarda autour de la table, sa mère discutait des derniers potins de la société philadelphienne avec Mrs. Widener, tandis qu’Harry était en pleine conversation sur des affaires d’argent avec son père et le sien. Néanmoins, malgré qu’il ne soit pas inclus dans les conversations, cela ne le dérangeait pas, il régnait tout de même une bonne ambiance à table. C’est au moment du dessert qu’une annonce allait chambouler le monde de Jack.</p><p>- Bien. Maintenant que nous avons bien diné, nous devons à présent discuter d’une chose très importante. Annonça John Thayer, en regardant son fils.</p><p>Celui-ci venait de porter une cuillérée de crème glacée à sa bouche. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur lui, ce qui lui fit reposer sa cuillère.</p><p>- Je suppose… que cela me concerne ? Osa-t-il, en regardant les personnes attablées, une à une.</p><p>Il trouva cela étrange que ses parents veulent lui parler de quelque chose d’important devant d’autres personnes, qui d’autant plus étaient extérieures à la famille.</p><p>- En effet. Continua son père. Nous avons discuté longuement avec nos amis ici présents, et nous avons décidés que nos deux familles devaient s’unir pour renforcer et sceller notre amitié.</p><p>Jack se figea à ces mots. Que voulait-il dire ? Non, plutôt avait-il compris ce que son père était en train de dire ?</p><p>C’est sa mère, Marian, qui continua ce que son père disait et confirma ce que Jack craignait.</p><p>- Mon fils, je pense que tu as compris de quoi il en retournait. Ton père, George, Eleanor et moi avons donc décider d’une union entre Harry, et toi. Déclara-t-elle, le plus sereinement possible.</p><p>Pour Jack, c’est comme si le temps s’était arrêté subitement. Il se sentit soudainement faiblir. Et sans qu’il puisse réellement se contrôler, il se leva.</p><p>- Je… Excusez-moi. J’ai besoin de prendre l’air.</p><p>Et sans attendre une réponse de quiconque, il se retourna et accéléra le pas pour sortir de cette pièce. A la table, tout le monde resta silencieux, jusqu’à ce que Marian parle.</p><p>- Cela ne s’est pas trop mal passé…</p><p>Harry se leva à son tour.</p><p>- Je vais aller lui parler, peut-être qu’il vaudrait mieux que l’on discute, lui et moi.</p><p>Ce fut à présent le tour du fils Widener de quitter la pièce, laissant les quatre parents dans un silence consternant pendant de nouvelles secondes.</p><p>- Laissons-les faire connaissance, Jack va finir par reprendre ses esprits. Demain matin, Marian et moi en rediscuterons avec lui, à tête reposée. Déclara John Thayer.</p><p>Puis il continua, se tournant vers Mr. Widener.</p><p>- George, vous me rejoindrez bien pour un brandy dans le fumoir, afin de fêter cela ?</p><p>- Bien entendu, John. Répondit le principal concerné.</p><p>Et c’est ainsi que les deux hommes saluèrent leurs femmes respectives pour se rendre quelques ponts plus haut, tandis que leurs épouses allaient, quant à elles, se retirer dans leurs cabines.</p><p>Du côté de Jack, celui-ci était monté jusqu’au pont A par le biais du Grand Escalier, il avait finalement trouvé une sortie qui menait au pont promenade. Quand il sortit dehors, il n’y avait personne. L’air frais le frappa de plein fouet, c’est sûrement ce qui a découragé certains passagers de faire une balade nocturne. En effet, bien que ce fut le printemps, il faisait encore très froid en ce début d’avril, et les températures étaient encore bien souvent négatives la nuit, surtout en pleine mer. Jack frissonna légèrement, il se demanda alors s’il ne devrait pas plutôt retourner dans sa cabine, mais il y renonça : il n’avait pas envie de croiser ses parents, pas ce soir. Il se dirigea en direction de la proue, au bout du pont promenade et appuya ses coudes sur la rambarde, et se mit à admirer la mer sombre et calme. Il aimerait être comme ces petites vagues, libres d’aller où elles le voulaient, il souhaiterait tellement en faire de même. Il se sentait trahi. Il était si heureux de partir visiter une partie de l’Europe avec ses parents, enfin quitter, pour quelques semaines, le pays qui l’a vu grandir, avant de commencer l’université. L’université. Il ne savait même pas s’il allait pouvoir y aller à présent. Il commença à maudire sa « capacité spéciale » comme sa mère aimait l’appeler. Jack soupira longuement, il l’avait beaucoup fait aujourd’hui.</p><p>Soudain, une voix retentit dans le bruit calme de la nuit.</p><p>- Puis-je me joindre à vous ? Demanda une voix familière.</p><p>Jack sursauta. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se retourner. Il se retrouva face avec Harry.</p><p>- Oui, faites. Répondit le plus jeune.</p><p>Jack reprit sa position initiale face à la mer, Harry le rejoignit et pris une position similaire.</p><p>Ils regardèrent la mer, à peine éclaircie par les étoiles.</p><p>- Je… Je voulais m’excuser. Déclara Harry, avec un peu d’hésitation.</p><p>- Pourquoi ? Osa Jack. Ce n’est pas vous qui m’avez gardé dans l’ignorance et caché cela de moi pendant plusieurs semaines, ou mois.</p><p>- N’êtes-vous pas fâchés à cause de cette annonce de mariage ? Demanda Harry, ne cachant pas la surprise dans sa voix.</p><p>- Bien sûr que oui, je le suis. Mais, je suppose que vous n’aviez pas votre mot à dire à ce sujet non plus. Lui répondit à nouveau le jeune Thayer.</p><p>Harry hésita un peu, avant de continuer.</p><p>- Je ne suis pas tout à fait innocent dans cette affaire.</p><p>Cela fit porter le regard de Jack sur l’homme plus âgé, qui continua de parler.</p><p>- Ce sont mes parents qui ont songé à cela. Vous savez, j’ai 27 ans à présent. Mes parents s’impatientent sur le fait que je n’ai jamais été intéressé par autres choses que mes livres ; Bien qu’ils admirent ma passion et mon travail, ils souhaitent me voir me marier et avoir des enfants, des héritiers de la plus grande fortune de Philadelphie. Alors, quand ils m’ont parlés de cette affaire dont ils avaient discuté préalablement avec votre père, j’ai accepté, sans me poser de questions. Je pense que je souhaitais juste qu’ils me laissent en paix avec ces histoires de mariages.</p><p>Il fit une pause pour prendre une profonde inspiration, regardant toujours la vaste étendue d’eau devant eux, avant de continuer.</p><p>- Mais maintenant, je me rends compte de ma bêtise. Nous en souffrons tous les deux, et j’en suis navré. Je ne veux pas vous faire de faux espoirs, en vous promettant que je puisse annuler toute cette histoire car, connaissant nos pères, ils ne reviendront pas sur leur parole. Mais si vous le souhaitez, j’aimerai que nous apprenions à nous connaitre l’un et l’autre. Je pense que nous méritons tout deux d’être heureux.</p><p>Il s’arrêta et se retourna vers Jack, qui le regardait toujours.</p><p>- Je veux également que tu saches, que même si cette aventure commence sans amour, je sais que j’apprendrai à t’aimer très vite. Je… Tu es un très beau jeune homme, Jack.</p><p>Cela ne se voyait pas dans l’obscurité mais Jack rougissait. D’une part, Harry avait commencé à le tutoyer, c’était très intime mais pas désagréable et d’autre part, il le complimentait. Avant qu’il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, Harry reprit.</p><p>- J’espère que tu arriveras à m’aimer aussi, Jack.</p><p>C’était presque un murmure. Le plus âgé continua son monologue.</p><p>- Tu n’as pas à me répondre tout de suite. Nous avons une semaine avant d’arriver à New-York, nous avons tout le temps du monde pour apprendre l’un de l’autre.</p><p>Il y eut un courant d’air qui fit frissonner Jack, involontairement.</p><p>- Mais pour le moment, nous devrions rentrer et aller nous reposer. Viens, je te ramène à ta cabine.</p><p>Et sans aucune hésitation, Jack s’éloigna du bastingage et marcha à côté d’Harry pour rejoindre leurs cabines. Le voyage se fit dans le silence, ils croisèrent quelques passagers noctambules dans le Grand Escalier, mais personne dans les couloirs du pont C. Lorsque qu’ils atteignirent la cabine C-70, celle de Jack, Harry attendit que ce-dernier déverrouille et ouvre la porte. Quand Jack se retourna vers lui pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, c’est encore Harry qui le devança.</p><p>- Si jamais tu souhaites me rencontrer demain, j’ai entendu dire qu’il y avait un salon de lecture sur le navire, alors… Tu sauras où me trouver. Je te souhaite une très bonne nuit.</p><p>N’attendant même pas une réponse du plus jeune, Harry se retourna et s’éloigna.</p><p>- Bonne nuit Harry, et… Merci. Lui dit Jack, juste assez fort pour qu’il l’entende mais pas assez pour gêner les passagers endormis.</p><p>Cela fit sourire Harry, ce que Jack ne vit pas. Ce-dernier regarda l’autre s’éloigner jusqu’à sa cabine, se trouvant un peu plus loin, puis il entra dans sa cabine et en ferma la porte. Il resta accolé contre elle pendant quelques minutes, en réfléchissant à cette soirée qui avait si mal commencé. Peut-être que ce mariage n’allait pas être si mauvais après tout, et puis, il devait avouer qu’Harry était un homme charmant. Il espérait qu’ils allaient bien s’entendre.</p><p>Il se dirigea vers sa garde-robe pour récupérer un de ses pyjamas. Il se changea assez rapidement, laissant ses affaires sur le sol de la pièce, il s’en préoccuperait le matin venu. Il éteignit la lumière et s’allongea sur son lit, se recouvrit des couvertures chaudes, qui sentaient le neuf, et ne tarda pas à s’endormir, en pensant au futur.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Une matinée en bonne compagnie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Après l'annonce bouleversante de la veille, Jack retrouve une amie d'enfance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeudi 11 avril</p><p>Le lendemain matin, un bruit vint tirer Jack de son sommeil. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, il comprit que c’était quelqu’un, sûrement Miss Fleming, qui frappait à la porte, attendant la permission d’entrée. Jack ne se leva pas, s’enfouissant plus profondément dans son lit.<br/>- Entrez. Dit-il, la voix encore endormie et étouffée par la couverture qui le couvrait, mais assez fort pour qu’elle entende.<br/>Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit la porte s’ouvrir : c’était celle desservant les toilettes, la salle de bain ainsi que la cabine de ses parents. Il s’agissait donc soit de sa mère, soit de la gouvernante de cette-dernière. Il ne tarda pas à le découvrir.<br/>- Bonjour Jack, levez-vous il est 8h. <br/>C’était bien évidemment Miss Fleming. Il n’avait pas envie de se lever, il était si bien dans ce lit. Peut-être que s’il ne bougeait pas, elle penserait qu’il s’était rendormi. <br/>- Jack, je sais que vous êtes réveillé. Ne faites pas l’enfant et me faites pas venir vous chercher. Menaça-t-elle.<br/>Jack soupira. Ce n’était pas faute d’avoir essayé. Il retira lentement la couverture de son visage et vit Miss Fleming entrer dans sa garde-robe. Soudainement, il se rappela qu’il avait laissé ses vêtements par terre en se changeant, la veille. Voilà les ennuis qui arrivaient… <br/>Jack attendit quelques secondes que Miss Fleming jure ou le gronde mais il entendit seulement un soupir agacé. <br/>- Je… J’étais fatigué hier soir… Tenta-t-il de se justifier, tout en évitant le regard de la femme plus âgée quand elle revint dans la pièce, avec ses vêtements de la veille.<br/>Elle s’arrêta dans sa marche.<br/>- Ce n’est pas grave Jack, je comprends. Lui dit-elle avec un ton plus doux. Maintenant, habillez-vous. <br/>Jack fut étonné. D’habitude, s’il laissait trainer ses affaires, il avait des ennuis à la clé. Se serait-elle adoucie pendant la nuit ?<br/>Il sortit de sa stupeur et s’exécuta, allant en direction de la penderie. Comme d’habitude, ses vêtements pour la journée avaient été choisis pas la gouvernante. Même son costume du soir pendait sur le grand miroir de la pièce. Il ferma la porte de la pièce et se changea, tout en prenant soin de ne pas laisser son pyjama sur le sol. Elle n’allait pas laisser passer cela deux fois. Quand il fut enfin prêt il sortit de la garde-robe, Miss Fleming n’était nulle part en vue. Il se dirigea donc vers le lavabo qui était dans la pièce et se rinça le visage. Il se coiffa et, comme la veille, Miss Fleming arriva quand il reposa son peigne. <br/>- Vos parents demandent si vous souhaitez les rejoindre pour le petit-déjeuner dans leur cabine. <br/>Honnêtement, Jack ne voulait pas les voir, du moins pas encore. Mais il savait qu’il ne ferait que retarder l’inévitable s’il refusait l’invitation, ou plutôt la demande, de ses parents.<br/>- Dites-leur que je les rejoins dans quelques minutes. Merci. Lui répondit-il, de manière tendue.<br/>Elle acquiesça simplement, et retourna dans la cabine de ses parents pour les prévenir de l’arrivée de leur fils.  <br/>Jack resta une minute a fixer son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Il ne savait pas comment allait se passer ce petit-déjeuner. Même si la conversation nocturne avec Harry l’avait rassuré, il ne voulait pas faire face à ses parents. Malheureusement, il n’avait pas vraiment le choix maintenant. Il se reprit et se dirigea dans le petit couloir et prit une profonde inspiration avant de frapper à la porte de la cabine de ses parents, sans hésitation. <br/>Il entra, n’attendant pas une invitation pour entrer. A sa surprise, seul son père était dans la pièce, déjà assis à la petite table. <br/>- Bonjour Jack. Le salua son père. Comment s’est passée ta première nuit à bord du navire le plus luxueux du monde ? Continua-t-il d’une voix très enjouée. <br/>Jack se sentit soudain très timide face à son père.<br/>- Bonjour père. Très bien, merci. Et vous ? <br/>- On ne peut mieux, mon garçon. Maintenant, viens donc t’assoir et me tenir compagnie en attendant que ta mère finisse de se préparer.<br/>Jack alla rejoindre son père et s’assied à sa droite. Un silence maladroit s’installa, du moins c’est ce que Jack pensait. Une minute passa dans le silence, jusqu’à ce que des coups résonnèrent dans la pièce. Miss Fleming émergea de la garde-robe et alla ouvrir. C’était une stewardess apportant le petit déjeuner. Elle les salua et posa un petit chariot bien garni près de la table. Jack regarda toutes les denrées présentées : le petit-déjeuner allait être à l’image du dîner, bien riche. La stewardess installa quelques plats sur la table.<br/>- Bien. Merci. <br/>Son père congédia la stewardess. Miss Fleming était déjà de retour dans la garde-robe, au côté de sa mère.<br/>Son père se servit un café tandis que Jack pris du jus d’orange fraichement pressé. Toutefois, ils attendaient que Marian Thayer sorte de la garde-robe pour commencer à manger. Cette-dernière ne tarda pas à sortir de la petite pièce, accompagnée de sa gouvernante. <br/>- Bonjour mon fils, j’espère tu es moins troublé qu’hier soir. Le salua sa mère. <br/>- Bonjour mère, je vais mieux, je vous remercie. Avez-vous bien dormi ? Lui répondit-il. <br/>Sa mère acquiesça et s’installa à côté de son père. Il voulait évidemment changer de sujet, et si ses parents l’avaient remarqué, ils n’en dire pas un mot. Miss Fleming versa du thé dans une tasse pour Marian. Son père entama son saumon fumé accompagné de ses pommes de terre en robe des champs tandis que Jack s’attaqua à son omelette à la tomate. Le petit déjeuner dura une bonne demi-heure dans un silence un peu plus confortable, personne n’osait mentionner le diner de la veille, mais malheureusement pour Jack, il s’agissait d’un sujet qu’il fallait aborder. C’est pour cela qu’il se décida à parler.<br/>- Je voudrais d’abord m’excuser de mon comportement ainsi que de vous avoir embarrassé hier soir. J’ai été… surpris. S’excusa-t-il, tout en regardant son omelette à peine entamée : le stress lui avait coupé l’appétit.<br/>- Je pense que nous te devons aussi des excuses, mon fils. Nous n’aurions pas dû te cacher cela. Ta mère et moi ne voulons que ton bonheur avant tout. Harry est un jeune homme bien éduqué, doté d’une grande culture intellectuelle et très respectable, c’est pourquoi nous avons décidé cela, avec nos chers amis George et Eleanor, ainsi qu’Harry. Dit John. Par ailleurs, t’avait-t-il trouvé hier soir ? <br/>Son père avait l’air très sincère dans ses propos, il n’en douta même pas une seule seconde. <br/>- Je… Oui. Nous avons discuté sur le pont. Répondit-il, en se remémorant le presque monologue du jeune Widener.<br/>- Bien. Nous avons une autre nouvelle pour toi. Ne t’inquiète pas, ce n’est pas une nouvelle à la même échelle que celle d’hier soir. Rassura John. <br/>- Nous avons appris que Ruth DeWitt-Bukater était à bord avec Rose, et son fiancé Caledon Hockley. Nous pensions que cela te ferait plaisir de revoir ton amie. Continua Marian.<br/>Jack se sentait mieux qu’à son réveil : ses parents l’avaient rassuré quant à ce mariage et maintenant il apprenait qu’il allait pouvoir passer du temps avec Rose, une amie qu’il connait depuis l’enfance. Rose a son âge et apparemment elle, aussi, va se marier.<br/>- Je vous remercie pour cette heureuse nouvelle. J’ai hâte de pouvoir la voir de nouveau, cela fait presque 6 mois que nous nous sommes vus, il me semble. Réfléchissait-il. <br/>- Je demanderai à Ruth s’ils veulent se joindre à nous pour le déjeuner dans la salle à manger tout à l’heure. Ajouta sa mère. <br/>Des coups à la porte retentirent une nouvelle fois dans la cabine, Miss Fleming alla de nouveau ouvrir. Il s’agissait de la même stewardess, venue récupérer les restes du petit-déjeuner. La conversation s’arrêta donc là. Chacun allait vaquer à ses occupations le reste de la matinée : Mr. Thayer allait profiter de la salle de réception ou peut-être du fumoir avec Mr. Widener et d’autres hommes d’affaires. Mrs. Thayer, quant à elle, allait sûrement faire un tour dans le petit salon, en espérant croiser la population mondaine philadelphienne. Jack allait donc se retrouver seul. Sa mère lui avait proposé de l’accompagner mais il refusa poliment, ne voulant pas se retrouve seul personnage masculin autour de toutes ces dames. <br/>Il était convenu que les trois membres de la famille devaient se retrouver dans la cabine à 11h30 précise, ce qui laissa le temps à chacun de faire ce que bon lui semble. <br/>Jack retourna dans sa cabine, tout en passant aux toilettes avant. Après cela, il récupéra ses clés laissées sur la table la veille et se dirigea vers la porte menant au grand corridor bâbord du pont C. Il sortit de la pièce et referma la porte à double tour puis rangea soigneusement ses clés. Il regarda brièvement du côté où il a vu Harry disparaître la veille, avant de regarder sa montre à gousset, il était un peu plus de 9h, puis il entreprit son chemin dans la direction du Grand Escalier avant : il partait en exploration ! <br/>Quand il atteignit le magnifique escalier, il regarda autour de lui, se demandant s’il allait d’abord monter ou descendre. Après quelques secondes d’hésitations, il se décida à monter sur le pont des embarcations, il avait entendu parler du gymnase par son père, peut-être pourra-t-il voir des gens en plein effort physique. Alors qu’il atteignait le pont B et qu’il allait rejoindre le pont A, une voix féminine se fit entendre.<br/>- Jack ? Dit-elle. <br/>Le concerné se retourna. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage : cette voix appartenait à sa chère amie Rose. Cette dernière eut le même sourire lorsqu’elle comprit qu’elle ne s’était pas trompée de personne. Elle était accompagnée de sa mère, Ruth. <br/>- Bonjour mesdames. C’est un plaisir de vous revoir, comme à chaque fois. Dit-il, toujours le visage souriant. <br/>Jack leur fit à chacune un baise-main, ce qui fit sourire les deux femmes.<br/>- Oh Jack, pas besoin de ses formalités entre nous. Dit Rose, qui gagna un regard désapprobateur de sa mère, qu’elle ignora. <br/>- Rose ! C’est un jeune homme bien éduqué, bien entendu qu’il se doit de bien saluer une dame. Réprimanda-t-elle sa fille. Je m’excuse, Jack. A cause de tous ces préparatifs de mariage, ma fille en oublie ses bonnes manières. S’excusa-t-elle auprès du jeune homme.<br/>Jack se sentit un peu gêné et eut un petit rire nerveux, il ne voulait pas se trouver au milieu d’une dispute mère-fille. Il tenta alors de changer de sujet. <br/>- Oh, j’allais presque oublier : mes parents souhaitent que vous vous joigniez à nous pour le déjeuner, si vous le désirez. Dit-il, tentant de dissiper la tension naissante entre les deux femmes.<br/>- Cela sera avec grand plaisir. Nous préviendrons Caledon. Où puis-je trouver Marian, mon garçon ? Demanda la femme plus âgée. <br/>- Elle s’est rendue dans le petit salon, sur le pont A. Je crois qu’elle est en compagnie de Mrs. Widener. Lui répondit poliment le jeune homme. <br/>- Très bien, je te remercie. Elle se tourna vers sa fille. Viens-tu, Rose ? <br/>Cela ressemblait plus à une demande plutôt qu’à une question, et clairement, la jeune fille ne voulait pas s’y rendre. <br/>- Je pourrai rester avec Jack, mère. Cela fait si longtemps que nous nous sommes vus. Osa-t-elle franchement. <br/>- Peut-être que Jack doit se rendre quelque part. Ne t’impose pas à lui comme cela. Répondit-elle, sèchement, à sa fille. <br/>- Je n’ai rien de prévu, madame. Cela me ferait grandement plaisir que Rose m’accompagne pour une balade sur le pont supérieur. Répondit le jeune homme, avec honnêteté. <br/>Il fit un beau sourire à Mrs. DeWitt-Bukater. Celle-ci finit par céder. <br/>- Bien, alors. Mais, Rose, je veux que tu reviennes pour te préparer à 11h15. A tout à l’heure, Jack. <br/>Et sans un mot de plus, la femme plus âgée se dirigea dans la direction du salon, laissant les deux adolescents en bas de l’escalier. <br/>- Ta mère semble différente, par rapport aux autres occasions où j’ai pu la voir. Déclara Jack. <br/>- Depuis le décès de mon père, elle a beaucoup changé. Ce mariage n’arrange rien entre nous, non plus. Répondit la jeune femme. <br/>Elle a dit le mot « mariage » avec tellement de véhémence que cela surpris Jack momentanément, mais il n’en dit rien car, après tout, cela ne le regardait pas. Si Rose voulait lui en parler, elle le ferait d’elle-même.  <br/>Rose lui tendit alors son bras pour qu’il le prenne, ce qu’il fit. <br/>- Viens. Tu m’as promis une balade sur le pont, je compte sur toi pour tenir parole. Dit-elle en riant. <br/>C’est ainsi que les deux adolescents, presque jeunes adultes, se dirigèrent deux ponts plus haut, sur le pont des embarcations. <br/>Lorsqu’ils sortirent à l’extérieur, il n’y avait pas énormément de monde. Jack remarqua un photographe prendre en photo un père en train de jouer à la toupie avec son fils. Cela fit sourire Jack car cela lui rappelait son enfance dans la banlieue philadelphienne. <br/>Avec Rose, ils marchèrent calmement, en faisant des aller-retours sur le pont, échangèrent des banalités. Jusqu’à ce qu’il décide de s’installer sur des transats, c’est à partir de ce moment que la conversation devint plus sérieuse. <br/>- Tu sais, je t’envie Jack. Dit Rose, avec un air mélancolique. <br/>- Pourquoi donc ? S’empressa de demander le jeune homme. <br/>- Toi, tu auras la chance de choisir la personne avec qui tu voudras te marier. Répondit-elle. <br/>Jack resta abasourdi face à ces mots. Puis, il se rappela qu’elle n’était pas au courant de ses récentes fiançailles. <br/>- Eh bien, tu as torts. Moi aussi, mes parents ont décidé de me marier. Dit-il, avec une légère pointe d’amertume dans sa voix.<br/>Cette fois, c’était Rose qui resta sans voix. <br/>- Qui est l’heureuse personne ? Demanda-t-elle d’une voix plus petite et hésitante.  <br/>- Tu le connais sans aucun doute. Il s’agit d’Harry Widener. Mes parents et ses parents ont convenu cela récemment, je ne l’ai su qu’hier soir pour ma part. <br/>Jack avait un air légèrement maussade, bien qu’il sût qu’Harry était un brave homme, il ne s’était pas encore tout à fait mis en tête qu’il allait bientôt se marier. <br/>- Je vois. Répondit-elle. <br/>Son visage ne trahissait rien. Il ne savait pas à quoi elle était en train de penser. <br/>- Je ne pense pas que je dois me plaindre. Répondit franchement Jack. Il semble être un homme très distingué. De plus, il est même venu me trouver et s’excuser hier soir alors que ce fut moi qui aurais dû m’excuser après avoir quitté la table en m’enfuyant. Je pense que… Je pourrais apprendre à l’aimer.  <br/>Cette dernière phrase fut dite plus doucement, comme s’il réalisait quelque chose. <br/>Rose souriait, c’était un vrai sourire cette fois, mais il fut vite remplacé par un sourire triste.<br/>- Cal est… Enfin, je pense que tu comprendras pendant le déjeuner. Elle se leva. Quelle heure est-il ? <br/>Jack regarda sa montre, il était déjà un peu plus de 11h.<br/>- Il est l’heure pour que je te raccompagne à ta cabine. Lui répondit-il. <br/>Il regarda l’horizon, la terre était toute proche. Ils approchaient des côtes irlandaises. <br/>Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la porte conduisant au Grand Escalier. Une fois à l’intérieur, ils se dirigèrent vers le pont B, là où se trouvait la fameuse « suite des millionnaires » qu’occupait la jeune fille, sa mère et son fiancé. Quand ils se trouvaient au niveau du pont A, Jack vit une figure très familière émerger du couloir menant au salon et à la salle de lecture. Il s’agissait d’Harry, un livre à la main. Jack rougit et baissa des yeux, faisant comme s’il ne l’avait pas vu. Il espérait également que ce-dernier ne l’avait pas vu. <br/>Rose ne sembla pas avoir remarqué le changement de comportement de son ami. <br/>Cependant, il sut qu’Harry les avait remarqués quand Rose s’arrêta. Il leva les yeux et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec la personne qui troublait ses pensées depuis la veille. <br/>- Bonjour Jack, mademoiselle. Salua le nouvel arrivant. <br/>- Bonjour Harry. Salua timidement Jack, en retour. <br/>Il embrassa la main de Rose, qui lui fit un grand sourire, puis il fit de même avec Jack, ce-dernier ne put s’empêcher de rougir. <br/>- Je m’excuse, je vais devoir vous laisser, j’ai plusieurs choses à traiter avant le déjeuner. Dit Harry, en s’adressant aux deux adolescents. Jack, mon invitation est toujours valable pour cet après-midi, si tu le souhaites. <br/>Sans dire un mot de plus, le jeune homme leur fit un signe de la main avant de se diriger en direction des ascenseurs. Rose brisa le silence. <br/>- Alors… Est-ce lui ton fameux fiancé ? Il est bel homme. <br/>- Je… Oui, je suppose. Répondit Jack, le visage toujours rouge. Viens, nous devrions nous diriger vers ta cabine. Ta mère serait fâchée si tu n’étais pas à l’heure. <br/>Il avança dans les escaliers, ne regardant pas si elle suivait. Cependant, il entendit ses talons sur les marches de l’escalier. Le reste du voyage jusqu’à la suite de Rose fut très bref. Ils se saluèrent, sachant qu’ils se retrouvaient dans moins d’une heure. Il attendit qu’elle soit dans sa cabine pour se diriger vers la sienne, un pont en-dessous, en continuant à penser à un certain jeune bibliophile. Il soupira, espérant qu’il ne recroiserait pas l’homme plus âgé pour le déjeuner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nouvelles rencontres et exploration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Les Thayer déjeunent avec Ruth Dewitt-Bukater, sa fille et le fiancé de cette dernière, Caledon Hockley. Cependant, Jack va faire une autre rencontre assez troublante, avant de partir explorer le navire.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack rejoignait la cabine de ses parents, elle n’était plus qu’à quelques mètres et il était un peu en avance. Le jeune homme était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu’il ne remarqua pas une personne arriver en face de lui, et avant même qu’il ne puisse réagir, il avait percuté cette personne.</p><p>- Je vous prie de m’excuser, je ne regardais pas où j’allais. S’excusa Jack.</p><p>La personne, qui se trouvait être un homme dans la fin de la vingtaine ou début de la trentaine, ne semblait même pas l’avoir écouté. Il était en train de dépoussiérer son chandail, comme si le fait d’avoir touché quelqu’un l’avait sali.</p><p>- Faites donc attention ! Grommela l’homme.</p><p>Il releva la tête, regardant qui avait bien pu le percuter. Voyant un Jack légèrement gêné, il changea très vite de visage.</p><p>- Je… Je m’excuse, je n’avais pas vu que vous étiez là. Reprit Jack.</p><p>- Oh ! Ce n’est rien. Dit-il, en souriant à Jack.</p><p>Jack n’aimait pas la manière dont l’homme le regardait et lui parlait. L’inconnu étrange se présenta.</p><p>- A propos, je suis Alexander Rothschild. A qui ai-je l’honneur ? Continua le dénommé Alexander, avec un sourire narquois.</p><p>Ce-dernier lui tendit la main, ne voulant pas paraître impoli, Jack se força à prendre sa main et à lui répondre.</p><p>- Je m’appelle Jack Thayer. Dit-il, esquissant un demi-sourire forcé.</p><p>L’inconnu lui serra tenu la main, bien trop longtemps à son goût. Heureusement pour Jack, il vit son père arriver au bout du couloir, au niveau du Grand Escalier arrière.</p><p>- Excusez-moi, je dois à présent rejoindre mon père.</p><p>Avec ces paroles, le jeune homme tenta de dépasser l’autre homme mais celui-ci le retint par le bras.</p><p>- Peut-être pourrions-nous dîner ensemble, un de ces soirs ? Pour faire plus amplement connaissance… Demanda l’homme, avec un ton que Jack ne pouvait pas déchiffrer.</p><p>- Je… Peut-être.</p><p>Et sans attendre une autre réponse, Jack s’extirpa de la prise de l’autre homme et marcha rapidement vers la cabine de ses parents, où il rencontra son père. Il fut soulagé, cet Alexander Rothschild le mettait vraiment mal à l’aise.</p><p>La porte était déjà ouverte, sa mère était déjà en train de se préparer. En attendant cette dernière, les deux hommes s’installèrent sur les même chaises que lors du petit-déjeuner.</p><p>Sa mère ne mit pas longtemps pour les rejoindre, les trois membres de la famille Thayer sortirent de la cabine et se dirigèrent vers la luxueuse salle à manger du pont D. Et, contrairement à la veille au soir, il y avait du monde. Toutes les dames étaient au bras de leurs époux. Une fois qu’ils eurent atteints la salle de réception, Jack remarqua de nombreux partenaires d’affaires de son père, dont William Carter ainsi que sa femme Lucile, qui avaient embarqué avec eux à Cherbourg ou encore Arthur Ryerson, un homme d’affaire originaire de Chicago. Jack remarqua que ses enfants et sa femme n’étaient pas à ses côtés, mais il se rappela alors qu’ils retournaient aux Etats-Unis à cause du décès de leur fils ainé dans un accident de voiture.</p><p>Après quelques secondes de recherches, il retrouva le visage familier de Rose. Elle était au bras d’un homme, que Jack supposa être son fiancé, et de sa mère. Tous les trois étaient en compagnie de J.J. Astor et de la jeune Madeleine. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de personnes que ses parents et lui ont dû saluer avant d’atteindre les personnes que ses parents avaient souhaité inviter pour le déjeuner.</p><p>Lorsqu’ils se joignirent à eux, J.J. les salua chaleureusement, comme à son habitude. La tête de Jack se tourna vers chaque personne présente avant de se poser sur le fiancé de son amie, il avait un visage assez fermé et devait avoir le début de la trentaine. A première vue, il lui semblait assez sympathique. Son père et lui semblaient se connaitre.</p><p>- Nous devrions nous diriger à table, mes amis. Déclara John.</p><p>Jack était content de cette déclaration, sa balade sur le pont lui avait donné faim.</p><p>Le couple Astor leur souhaita un bon appétit avant de se diriger, eux aussi, vers la salle à manger.  </p><p>Lorsqu’ils atteignirent leur table attribuée, Jack remarqua qu’l n’y avait pas grand monde d’attablé, la majorité des passagers se trouvaient dans le salon en train de discuter. Le groupe s’installa. Jack était assis à côté de sa mère et de Rose, cette-dernière était assise à côté de son fiancé. Mrs. DeWitt-Bukater s’installa à côté de Marian, tandis que John s’asseyait à côté de Caledon Hockley.</p><p>Le repas se déroula comme le dîner de la veille : les hommes parlaient entre eux, tandis que les deux femmes parlaient du mariage de Rose et Cal. A ce que Jack avait compris, il y avait eu un problème avec les invitations, vraiment très intéressant…</p><p>La conversation continua jusqu’à ce que sa mère se décide à évoquer son mariage avec le fils Widener. Jack observa discrètement la réaction de Mrs. DeWitt-Bukater, elle semblait bouche-bée. Les hommes ne remarquèrent pas que les deux femmes avaient changés de conversation, trop occupés dans leur conversation sur les affaires, Rose était à présent à l’écoute, comme si son mariage ne l’avait pas intéressée et que celui de Jack lui semblait plus intéressant.</p><p>- Votre fils et le charmant Harry Widener se sont fiancés ? Demanda Ruth à Marian. </p><p>Sa mère semblait fière de cela, alors elle s’empressa de lui répondre.</p><p>- Oui ! Mais cela est devenu officiel hier soir. Lui répondit-elle.</p><p>Le sourire de sa mère était tellement grand que Jack pensait qu’elle se réjouissait de voir le choc sur le visage de l’autre femme, comme si ces histoires de mariages étaient des concours sur qui allait faire le plus beau mariage.</p><p>Jack sentit une main sur son bras, c’était évidemment Rose. Elle était penchée vers lui, Jack en fit de même.</p><p>- Ma mère voulait me fiancer avec ce fameux Harry, comme tu le sais les Widener sont l’élite de Philadelphie, mais il a refusé. Bien évidemment, elle m’a trouvé un autre… prétendant. Lui murmura-t-elle.</p><p>Ceci expliquait donc cela. Le fait que ce soit lui qu’Harry Widener avait choisi plutôt que sa fille, avait complètement pris au dépourvu Ruth DeWitt-Bukater. Etaient-ils tous si assoiffés d’argent dans cette société ?</p><p>Jack nota également le ton qu’avait employé Rose pour évoquer son fiancé, Cal, comme chacun le surnommait apparemment. Elle non plus, ne semblait ne pas vouloir se marier. Peut-être qu’il lui en parlerait plus tard, il en prit mentalement note. En parlant du fiancé de cette dernière, Jack n’était vraiment pas resté sur sa première impression, il semblait vraiment arrogant et méprisant envers le personnel, et Jack ne doutait pas vraiment qu’il était sans doute pareil avec ses employés. Les apparences pouvaient vraiment être trompeuses. La richesse donne-t-elle le droit d’être si méprisant envers le reste du monde ? Bien sûr que non !</p><p>Le reste du déjeuner se déroula sans soucis, les plats s’étaient enchainés à une allure folle. Et comme la veille, Jack n’avait plus faim bien avant l’arrivée des desserts. Lui et Rose discutaient entre eux jusqu’à la fin du repas.</p><p>Après cela, les deux familles se séparèrent, Jack et Rose se promirent de se retrouver le lendemain, ils se verraient sûrement de nombreuses fois pendant ce voyage.</p><p>La famille Thayer s’engagea pour une balade digestive sur le pont promenade, beaucoup avaient eut la même idée qu’eux. Le <em>Titanic</em> allait lever l’ancre et partir vers sa direction finale. Les gens étaient regroupés sur les différents ponts pour profiter une dernière fois des côtes européennes. Jack remarqua, qu’à quelques ponts de lui, de nombreux passagers de troisième classes : hommes, femmes et enfant, faisaient signes de la main à la terre qui s’éloignait ; il est vrai que pour eux, il s’agissait d’un départ pour une nouvelle vie, loin de l’Europe qui les a vu naître.</p><p>Alors que la petite famille profitait de ce jeudi après-midi ensoleillé, leur tranquillité fut bientôt interrompue par Bruce Ismay, le président de la White Star Line et propriétaire du navire. Celui-ci venait demander comment s’était passé la première nuit à bord et si le <em>Titanic</em> était à leur goût en matière de luxe, il en venta également les mérite, après tout ils étaient sur le grand paquebot du monde. Jack l’écoutait à peine, il avait envie de visiter chaque coin du navire : il était normal qu’un adolescent veuille partir à l’aventure, non ? Cependant, Jack devait prendre son mal en patience et se força à écouter Mr. Ismay.</p><p>- J’ai demandé au commandant Smith d’augmenter la vitesse d’un navire, maintenant que nous entrons dans l’océan, il a besoin de se dégourdir les jambes ! Raconta le président de la White Star.</p><p>Le couple Thayer eut l’air ravi. Jack remarqua que l’homme semblait fier de son navire. Après tout, qui ne le serait pas ? Jack n’avait jamais rien vu de si luxueux que ce bâtiment flottant.</p><p>Bruce Ismay invita les parents de Jack à venir prendre le thé avec lui, plus tard dans la journée. Ceux-ci acceptèrent, sans hésiter. Bien, au moins Jack aurait tout le loisir d’aller explorer les moindres recoins du navire.</p><p>L’autre homme ne tarda pas de laisser la famille, en leur souhaitant un agréable après-midi. Les Thayer se décidèrent de retourner à l’intérieur, l’air de l’océan était frais. Les parents de Jack voulaient se reposer un peu, ce voyage à travers l’Europe fut épuisant, ils se dirigèrent vers leur cabine, laissant Jack à son exploration tant attendue. Le jeune homme descendit le Grand Escalier, du pont A au pont F, il entrait dans les profondeurs du navire, c’était tout à fait exaltant ! Arrivé au pont F, il remarqua une première enseigne indiquant « Turkish Bath », peut-être qu’il pourrait y aller avec son père, plus tard dans la traversée. Jack se dirigea dans une coursive, à gauche : elle était beaucoup plus étroite que sur les ponts supérieurs. Il ne marcha pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte qu’il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin : la plupart des portes donnaient sur des lieux dédiés aux stewards ou à l’équipage, il n’y avait pas de cabines louées à des passagers. Bien qu’il voulût aller plus en profondeur, il n’osa pas ouvrir une des portes dédiées à l’équipage, il rebroussa donc chemin, légèrement à contrecœur. Une fois de retour en bas des marches du Grand Escalier, il se risqua d’aller jeter un coup d’œil aux bains turcs, la porte était entrouverte et de la vapeur s’en échappait : il était peut-être trop habillé pour cette pièce. De plus, un steward en sortit, Jack se décida qu’il ferait mieux de remonter jeter un coup d’œil aux autres ponts.</p><p>Il emprunta de nouveau l’escalier qui le conduisit, cette fois-ci, sur le pont E.</p><p>A sa droite se trouvait encore un endroit qui devait être réservé aux membres d’équipages avec une insigne où il était écrit « Emergency Door » mais la porte était, à son grand étonnement, ouverte. Peut-être qu’il pourrait aller y jeter un coup d’œil ? Personne n’aurait à le savoir, non ?</p><p>Il regarda d’abord autour de lui, il n’y avait personne, à première vue. Il se risqua ensuite de passer la porte. Jack se trouva ébahi : il venait de passer du luxe de Première Classe à un long et large couloir qui semblait faire toute la longueur du navire, il était dénué de tout le luxe qu’on voyait dans les parties réservées aux passagers. Jack se décida de partir sur la droite, les portes étaient assez espacées de plusieurs mètres également, ce qui donnait de l’immensité à cet espace. Il put voir un dortoir à travers l’entrouverture d’une porte, sans doute réservé aux marins. Il était heureusement vide de tout membres d’équipage. Jack continua de s’avancer dans ce couloir qui semblait sans fin, sur sa droite, une porte ouverte l’interpella, il entra, en prenant soin de ne pas trébucher face à la grande marche. La pièce était faiblement éclairée par quelques éclairages muraux et devant lui, se trouvait une échelle ainsi que des escaliers sur sa gauche. La pièce ressemblait plutôt à une cage d’escaliers. Soudainement, il entendit des pas venant du couloir ainsi que des voix.</p><p>Jack ne savait pas quoi faire, si quelqu’un le trouvait ici, il aurait des ennuis, et ses parents ne le laisseraient plus sortir de sa cabine jusqu’à New-York. A mesure que les secondes passaient, les pas et les voix se rapprochaient. Jack se décida alors à descendre les escaliers et ainsi se cacher.</p><p>- Tiens, pourquoi cette porte est-elle ouverte ? Demanda une voix.</p><p>- Encore un idiot qui a oublié de fermer derrière lui. Lui répondit une autre voix.</p><p>Jack retenait sa respiration, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. La porte qui claqua lui fit expirer l’air qu’il retenait dans ses poumons. Il attendit au moins une minute avant de se décider de monter les marches et sortir. Il colla son oreille contre la grosse porte et écouta. Lorsqu’il pensa qu’il n’y avait plus personne, il posa sa main et tourna la poignée. Il ne se passait rien, elle resta fermée. Il réessaya, poussa même la porte, mais toujours rien ne se passait. Il était pris au piège. Il se maudit intérieurement : la curiosité est un vilain défaut, Jack. Mais ce n’était pas le moment de céder à la panique : il devait trouver une autre sortie. Deux choix s’offraient à lui : monter cette échelle ou descendre les escaliers. Lui souhaitait remonter, donc la logique serait qu’il monte, mais il remarqua, en levant les yeux, que le ciel bleu finissait cette échelle. Il était donc dans une des cheminées. Il était donc hors de question de monter à présent. Il ne restait plus que le second choix : descendre les escaliers jusqu’à finalement trouver une porte qui s’ouvre.</p><p>- Allez Jack, il faut sortir d’ici. Se dit-il, à haute voix. Moi qui souhaitais un peu d’aventure, me voilà servit.</p><p>Et c’est ainsi que Jack emprunta les escaliers, s’enfonçant, peu à peu, dans les entrailles du navire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Les "gueules noires" et retour à la réalité</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Après être parti en escapade à travers le navire, Jack se retrouve prisonnier dans les entrailles du géant des mers. Heureusement pour lui, il rencontrera une âme bienveillante l'aidera. Mais Jack sera-t-il à l'heure pour le dîner ?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pendant de nombreuses minutes, Jack descendait les marches prudemment, au fur et à mesure qu’il descendait plus profondément dans le navire, les marches étaient plus raides et commençaient à ressembler à des échelles. De la vapeur d’eau rendaient les marches glissantes, Jack manqua de tomber plusieurs fois. Il ne tarda pas à se retrouver au-dessus des chaudières où de nombreux hommes chargeaient ces-dernières avec des grosses pelletées de charbons. Aucun ne le regardait, ils étaient trop absorbés par leur dur labeur. Jack étaient assez stupéfaits de trouver autant d’hommes travailler dans la chaleur étouffante qu’émettaient ces chaudières. Il savait que des gens travaillaient pour faire fonctionner ce navire – il n’était pas ignorant – mais le voir était tout autre chose. C’était comme une fourmilière géante ; pendant que lui et de nombreux passagers se prélassaient dans le luxe sur les ponts supérieurs, une centaine de personnes, travaillant sous une chaleur harassante, grouillaient plusieurs ponts sous leurs pieds, cachés à la vue de tous.</p><p>Jack les regarda travailler pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Malgré le bruit assourdissant des machines, il entendait un chef de chauffe hurler des ordres aux nombreux chauffeurs qui s’activaient pour faire fonctionner toute la mécanique du navire.</p><p>Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.</p><p>- Que faites-vous ici, jeune homme ?</p><p>Avec le bruit des machines il n’avait pas entendu les pas d’une quelconque personne qui s’approchait.</p><p>- Je… Commença-t-il.</p><p>- C’est mon frère. Répondit une nouvelle voix.</p><p>Jack se retourna vers cette tierce personne, qui semblait un peu plus âgé que Jack. Il avait le visage noir, recouvert de poussière de charbon, il s’agissait probablement d’un soutier.</p><p>Le premier homme regarda le nouvel arrivant.</p><p>- Eh bien, vous devriez apprendre à votre frère qu’il est interdit de venir ici. Reprit-il. C’est un endroit dangereux. Si quelqu’un chutait, on ne retrouverait peut-être pas son corps tout de suite.</p><p>Pour cette-dernière partie, il s’était retourné de nouveau vers Jack. Le jeune garçon se sentit mal à l’aise. Était-ce un avertissement ?</p><p>- Vous devriez reconduire votre « frère » là où il devrait se trouver. Ne trainez pas.</p><p>Et sans un autre regard, l’homme s’en alla, laissant Jack avec son sauveur.</p><p>- Merci beaucoup. Le remercie Jack, avec un grand sourire gêné. Je suis Jack Thayer.</p><p>- Pas de quoi. Je suis Bertram Noss. Lui répondit le soutier, en se présentant. Comment as-tu atterri ici ?</p><p>- Je me suis… égaré. Lui répondit Jack, avec un air penaud.</p><p>- Tu ne devrais pas t’aventurer seul ici, le chef a raison là-dessus, c’est un endroit dangereux. Reprit Bertram.</p><p>- Je suis désolé. S’excusa Jack.</p><p>Et il l’était vraiment, en plus de cela il dérangeait les travailleurs. Il aurait mieux fait de retourner dans sa cabine, se dit-il. </p><p>- Ce n’est pas grave, tu voulais visiter le navire, je comprends. Le rassura le jeune soutier. Allez viens, je te ramène d’où tu viens. Je suppose que tu as des parents inquiets pour toi, quelque part sur ce bateau.</p><p>- Je… Oui, en effet. Confirma Jack.</p><p>Les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent, en sens inverse, le chemin que Jack avait emprunté. Bertram engageait la marche, Jack étudia l’autre homme, ils avaient l’air d’être presque du même âge.</p><p>- Alors… Permettez-moi de vous dire… Vous avez l’air très jeune, pour… Commença Jack.</p><p>Il ne savait pas comment évoquer ce travail auprès de l’autre homme.</p><p>- Pour travailler ici ? Ne sois pas gêné de poser ce genre de question. J’ai 20ans et je suis de Southampton. J’ai déjà travaillé sur l’<em>Olympic</em>, mon oncle travaille ici aussi. Mon père voulait que je suive ses pas, comme mes frères, pour devenir postier, cependant, j’ai préféré partir en mer, j’espère monter les échelons et devenir officier plus tard. Raconta Bertram. Et toi ? Tu ne ressembles pas vraiment à quelqu’un qui est voué au métier de chauffeur. Plaisanta-t-il. Au fait, tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais, oublie donc un peu toutes ses bonnes manières qu’on a pu t’apprendre.</p><p>Bertram Noss le rassurait, cela détendit Jack, il avait vraiment eu de la chance de l’avoir rencontré.</p><p>- Non, je ne pense pas être vraiment être habillé pour cela, en effet. Tenta de plaisanter Jack. J’ai 17ans et je suis originaire de Philadelphie, je vais bientôt entrer à l’université de Princeton. Je reviens d’un voyage en Europe avec mes parents, c’était la première fois que je quittais les Etats-Unis. Expliqua Jack.</p><p>- Eh ! Au moins, ce n’est pas mon premier voyage, j’ai l’avantage sur toi, par rapport à cela ! Riait le jeune anglais.</p><p>Cela fit également rire Jack.</p><p>Les deux jeunes hommes étaient proches de leur destination finale. Pour la dernière série de marches, le plus âgé laissa le plus jeune passer devant.</p><p>- Après toi, jeune ricain.</p><p>Jack s’en amusa encore. Ce n’est pas en Première classe qu’il s’amuserait avant.</p><p>Il avait tellement laissé tomber sa vigilance qu’il glissa sur l’une des dernières marches. Heureusement pour lui, Bertram était juste derrière lui et le rattrapa.</p><p>- Eh, attention ! Pas que cela ne me déplaise d’avoir un beau jeune homme comme toi dans mes bras. Mais je préfèrerai tout de même que tes parents te retrouvent en un seul morceau.</p><p>Cela fit rougir Jack d’embarras.</p><p>- Je vous… Je te demande pardon. S’excusa le jeune américain.</p><p>- Eh ! Ne t’inquiète pas ! Mais cela confirme, encore une fois, que cet endroit est dangereux et que je ferais mieux de te reconduire en vitesse en Première classe. Le rassura Bertram. Enfin au moins jusqu’à la porte. Reprit-il.</p><p>Bertram Noss sortit une clé de sa porche et déverrouilla la porte que les marins avaient fermés plus tôt. Après cela, les deux hommes marchèrent côte à côte dans le grand couloir que Jack avait emprunté, sur le pont E.</p><p>- Ce couloir, on le surnomme Scotland Road, il est aussi long que le navire lui-même, et permet aux membres d’équipages de se déplacer sans être vus par les passagers. C’est étonnant que tu ais pu venir sans être vu. Explique Bertram, avec un air pensif.</p><p>Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l’endroit où Jack avait rejoint le long corridor, ils avaient croisé quelques membres d’équipages, qui leur payèrent aucune attention. Jack était soulagé : au moins, personne d’autre ne remettait en question sa présence dans cet endroit.</p><p>- Bon, il semblerait que ce soit ici que nos chemins se séparent. Reprit Bertram. Ne t’attire pas plus d’ennuis, hein Jack ?</p><p>- Oui, je vais tenter de calmer un petit peu ma curiosité. Je te remercie une nouvelle fois, et je m’excuse, j’espère que tu n’auras pas d’ennuis par ma faute. Répondit Jack.</p><p>- Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça ! Ce fut un plaisir Jack. Je te serrerais bien la main mais je ne voudrais pas te couvrir de cette saleté de charbon, enfin pas plus que tu ne l’es déjà.</p><p>Jack se regarda de haut en bas, en effet, une légère couche de poussière recouvrait ses vêtements : cela se voyait particulièrement sur sa chemise blanche. Il ferait mieux d’aller prendre une douche et se changer avant le dîner.</p><p>- Le dîner. Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-il, plutôt à lui-même.</p><p>Il sortit sa montre de sa veste. Il était presque 18h. Déjà ? Le temps est passé à une allure folle cet après-midi. Sa mère allait sans doute le sermonner, surtout si elle le voyait se présenter dans cet état.</p><p>- Je devrais y aller. Ce fut un plaisir, Bertram.</p><p>- Je ne te retiens plus longtemps, mon p’tit gars ! Et garde toi d’entrer là où tu ne peux pas aller ! Le prévint le plus âgé. J’espère t’apercevoir à New-York !</p><p>En lui lançant un dernier regard sur Bertram Noss, Jack se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, derrière le Grand Escalier, il croiserait moins de monde en évitant les escaliers, ou beaucoup de monde serait susceptible d’être. En passant devant les marches, qui étaient les dernières, du Grand Escalier, il remarqua en levant les yeux, qu’à un endroit il pouvait apercevoir le grand dôme qui recouvrait ce chef-d’œuvre depuis le pont des embarcations. En se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs, il se demanda comment en quelques minutes il était passé d’un endroit ressemblant à l’Enfer à un autre qui ressemblait au Paradis. Il savait que dans ce monde, il y avait énormément d’inégalités, mais là, cela était beaucoup plus flagrant sur un navire comme celui-ci : en haut se trouvaient les plus fortunés et en bas, les plus pauvres.</p><p>L’ascenseur s’ouvrit, un steward était à l’intérieur.</p><p>- Bonsoir monsieur, à quel étage souhaitez-vous vous rendre ? Lui demanda ce-dernier.</p><p>- Bonsoir. Je souhaite me rendre au pont C, s’il-vous-plaît. Lui répondit Jack.</p><p>Le voyage jusqu’au pont C dura une minute. Il remercia le steward et se dirigea dans la coursive qui desservait sa cabine. Il n’y avait heureusement personne, tout le monde devait déjà se préparer pour le repas du soir. Il entra dans sa cabine et fut soulagé de voir que ni sa mère, ni Miss Fleming, ne l’attendait. Il entra dans sa garde-robe et récupéra son smoking, toujours suspendu au miroir de la pièce et se dirigea vers le couloir qui desservait la salle de bain. Il espérait que personne n’était déjà dans la pièce. Il écouta, voulant savoir s’il pouvait entendre l’eau couler, après quelques secondes, il comprit qu’il ne semblait y avoir personne. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et eut enfin la certitude que la pièce était vide.</p><p>Il referma la porte, se déshabilla puis se lava. En une vingtaine de minutes, il était de nouveau présentable.</p><p>Il sortit de la salle de bain, et se dirigea vers les toilettes où il fit son affaire. Ensuite, il retourna dans sa cabine ; Miss Fleming viendra sûrement le chercher lorsque ses parents seront près et voudront aller dîner.</p><p>Il profita du temps qu’il avait, pour sortir le livre que son père lui avait acheté à Londres, bien avant qu’il ne paraisse dans les librairies, il s’agissait de « <em>A son from the sun », </em>un recueil de nouvelles de l’auteur Jack London. Cependant, il eut à peine le temps de finir la première page que quelqu’un frappa à la porte et entra. A sa grande surprise, ce n’était ni sa mère, ni la gouvernante de cette-dernière, ce fut son père qui entra dans la pièce. Jack se redressa de sa position avachie sur son fauteuil, il avait remonté ses jambes contre sa poitrine pour profiter de son moment de lecture.</p><p>- Bonsoir mon fils. Le salua son père. </p><p>- Bonsoir père. Le salua Jack, en retour. Est-ce déjà l’heure d’aller dîner ?</p><p>John Thayer s’assit sur le fauteuil qui était à côté de celui de son fils.</p><p>- Il est presque l’heure. Cependant, je voulais discuter de quelque chose avec toi avant que nous nous dirigions dîner. Déclara son père. Cela concerne Harry. Lui avoua-t-il.</p><p>Au moins, il n’y allait pas par quatre chemins, se dit Jack.</p><p>- Qu’en est-il ? Demanda le jeune homme.</p><p>- Pour reprendre la conversation de ce matin, comme je te l’ai dit, nous ne souhaitons que ton bonheur, avec ta mère. Je sais que cela est très difficile pour toi, mais sache qu’Harry est un jeune homme formidable, qui est très capable de te donner ce bonheur. Je sais qu’avec lui, tu seras entre de bonnes mains. Lui expliqua son père. De plus, tu pourras quand même étudier à l’université : je sais que cela devait être une de tes craintes de ne pas pouvoir avoir ton diplôme, ne t’inquiète plus pour cela. Continua-t-il.</p><p>Jack était ravi de cette dernière nouvelle, il avait des craintes par rapport à son avenir d’étudiant, au moins, le voilà en partie rassuré.</p><p>Cependant, son père n’avait pas fini de parler, il ne laissa pas le temps à son fils d’exprimer son soulagement.</p><p>- J’aimerai que tu fasses l’effort de connaître Harry pendant ce voyage. Je ne te demande pas de passer toutes tes journées avec lui, mais peut-être quelques heures par jours. Peut-être autour d’un repas ? Tenta John. </p><p>- J’y réfléchirai. Je suppose que je devrais m’intéresser à la personne avec qui je vais passer une grande partie de ma vie. Lui répondit le jeune homme.</p><p>- Bien. Nous ne dînons que tous les trois ce soir. Nous devrions rejoindre ta mère à présent, elle doit être prête. Elle va assurément te sermonner de l’avoir inquiété, par ta longue absence, cet après-midi. Le réprimanda légèrement son père.</p><p>Cela mit un terme à la conversation entre le père et le fils. Jack enfila ses chaussures et les deux hommes sortirent de la cabine de Jack, en empruntant le couloir qui menait directement à la cabine adjacente.</p><p>En entrant dans la cabine de ses parents, Jack remarqua sa mère assise, les attendant. Il savait déjà, dans la posture de sa mère, qu’il avait quelques ennuis. A peine, les avait-elle entendue rentrer qu’elle se trouvait debout devant eux.</p><p>- John Borland Thayer troisième du nom. Tu as des explications à donner, jeune homme. Nous ne t’avons pas vu de tout l’après-midi ! Nous étions inquiets. Le disputa-t-elle.</p><p>- Marian, cesse de trop le materner. Il est sur un navire. Que peut-il lui arriver ? Dit John, tentant de la raisonner.</p><p>- John, il y a des gens mal intentionnés de partout dans ce monde, il est tout à fait normal que je m’inquiète ! Chercha de raisonner sa femme.</p><p>- Mère, je ne suis plus un enfant. Je peux prendre soin de moi. Je ne faisais que me promener et je me suis perdu dans les nombreuses coursives mais, heureusement pour moi, une personne bien intentionnée m’a aidé à retrouver mon chemin. Expliqua le fils.</p><p>Il y eut un grand silence dans la pièce. La tension redescendait légèrement au fur et à mesure que les secondes, puis les minutes, passaient. Ce fut Marian Thayer qui brisa le silence.</p><p>- Vous avez raison. Pardonnez-moi. Tu n’es plus un petit garçon, Jack. Je dois apprendre à te laisser grandir, comme ton frère et tes sœurs. S’excusa Marian.</p><p>Elle prit les joues de son fils dans ses mains. Jack n’en revenait pas, il était rare que sa mère se montre dans une position si vulnérable, elle qui était une femme fière.</p><p>- Il n’y a rien à pardonner, mère. Je suppose que j’aurai dû vous dire où je me dirigeais, cela vous aurait évité du tracas. Lui dit Jack, posant ses mains sur celles de sa mère.</p><p>Cette fois-ci, la pièce avait retrouvé sa chaleur initiale, la tension était partie.</p><p>- Maintenant que les choses vont pour le mieux. Nous devrions nous diriger vers la salle à manger, ne soyons pas en retard. Dit John, en s’adressant à son épouse et à son fils ainé.</p><p>Les deux concernés acquiescèrent et la famille sortit de la cabine du couple pour se diriger en direction de la salle à manger.</p><p>Ce soir-là, dans la salle de réception, il y avait plus de monde que la veille, quand ils avaient embarqué. La somptueuse salle accueillait peut-être 200 personnes.  Les musiciens jouaient des valses et certains couples dansaient. Jack compris que l’atmosphère était différente par rapport au déjeuner ; ce soir les dames portaient leurs plus belles robes et avaient leurs plus beaux bijoux tandis qu’elles étaient accrochées aux bras de leurs époux, comme des trophées. Chacun voulait montrer sa fortune.</p><p>Jack fut sorti de ses pensées par sa mère, qui le poussa à avancer. Il vit que son père était parti en direction… du couple Widener. Jack ne voyait pas Harry à côté d’eux, pas qu’il le cherchait. Evidemment, les deux couples se saluèrent de manière très chaleureuse, toujours heureux de se retrouver. Jack se sentit soudain intimidé, le couple n’était plus seulement les amis de ses parents, ils allaient aussi être ses beaux-parents dans un avenir relativement proche. </p><p>- Bonsoir mes chers amis, comment s’est passé votre première journée à bord ? S’enquérait George Widener.</p><p>- Bonsoir ! Très bien, ce fut une très belle journée ! S’empressait se répondre son cher ami John.</p><p>- Il est somptueux et répond à toutes nos attentes. Continua la mère de Jack.  Et comment fut cette journée pour vous ? Avez-vous également perdu votre fils ? Plaisanta-t-elle, faisant référence à la précédente escapade de Jack.</p><p>- Nous avons pu profiter des Bains turcs aujourd’hui, vous devriez nous rejoindre pour en profiter. Répondit, avec joie, Eleanor Widener. Harry ne devrait pas tarder, il avait des télégraphes à envoyer à certains de ses amis.</p><p>Pour cette dernière partie, elle s’était tournée vers Jack. Ce-dernier rougit de l’attention obtenue. Du coin de l’œil, il vit Ruth DeWitt-Bukater avec Rose et le fiancé de cette dernière, ils entraient dans la salle à manger.</p><p>- Ah ! Le voilà qui arrive. Reprit Mrs. Widener.</p><p>Elle le voyait arriver dans leur direction depuis le Grand Escalier. Jack n’osa pas se retourner.</p><p>Harry ne tarda pas à rejoindre le petit groupe de personnes. Il salua les parents de Jack, puis son fiancé.</p><p>- Bonsoir. Je m’excuse de mon retard, j’avais des choses à traiter. Annonça-t-il.</p><p>- Voyons, ne t’excuse pas. Vous, les hommes et vos affaires ! Plaisanta Marian.</p><p>Cela fit rire les deux couples plus âgés. Harry se tourna vers son jeune fiancé.</p><p>- Vous êtes magnifique ce soir, Jack. Lui lança Harry, avec un sourire timide.</p><p>Jack le remercia avec un sourire tout aussi timide, c’était tout ce qu’il semblait faire à chaque fois qu’il se trouvait en compagnie de l’autre homme. Jack ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il ressentait à l’égard de l’autre homme, tout était assez confus dans sa tête pour le moment.</p><p>- Maintenant que notre fils est là, nous allons vous laisser pour aller dîner. S’excusa George. John, nous nous retrouvons dans le fumoir après cela ?</p><p>- Bien entendu. Et très bon appétit, messieurs-dame. Répondit John. Harry, tu te joindras à nous dans le fumoir, n’est-ce pas ?</p><p>- Très certainement. Répondit-il simplement.</p><p>Les deux couples plus âgés se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger, l’un derrière l’autre ; Harry allait suivre ses parents mais Jack l’arrêta.</p><p>- Je me demandais si… Commença le plus jeune.</p><p>- Oui ? L’embêta le plus âgé avec un grand sourire.</p><p>Jack rougit du ton taquin de l’autre. Il baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures pour tenter de se reprendre.</p><p>- Je me demandais si vous souhaiterez passer du temps avec moi demain. Avoua finalement Jack.</p><p>- J’accepte avec plaisir. Peut-être pourrons-nous déjeuner ensemble dans le Café Parisien, si cela te convient ? Demanda Harry, avec espoir que le plus jeune accepte l’invitation.</p><p>- Bien sûr. Volontiers. Lui répondit Jack, avec un autre sourire timide.</p><p>- Je me chargerai de réserver une table. Lui dit Harry.</p><p>Harry se retourna pour voir les parents de Jack attendre leur fils devant la salle à manger.</p><p>- Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps pour ce soir. A demain. Passe une agréable soirée et une bonne nuit, Jack.</p><p>- Merci. Passez une agréable soirée également. Lui répondit Jack.</p><p>Avec ces dernières paroles, Harry se dirigea en direction de la salle à manger et dépassa les parents de Jack en leur adressant des politesses, Jack ne tarda pas à suivre pour rejoindre ses parents. Ces-derniers ne demandèrent rien quand il les rejoignit, il en était reconnaissant. Les trois membres de la prestigieuse famille philadelphienne se dirigèrent vers leur table attitrée et profitèrent du repas dans un silence réconfortant. Les plats différaient de la veille mais étaient tout aussi riches, et pour la première fois du voyage, Jack se sentait plutôt bien.</p><p>Le repas se passa sans encombre et se termina aux alentours de 21h. Après cela, Mr. Thayer abandonna sa femme et son fils pour se rendre dans le fumoir de Première classe, situé sur à l’arrière du navire, sur le pont A, comme il en avait convenu avec George Widener. Une grande partie des hommes en faisaient de même.  </p><p>Jack et sa mère décidèrent de se retirer pour la nuit. Jack était fatigué de son après-midi d’aventurier. Accompagné de sa mère, il se rendit un pont plus haut, pour rejoindre leurs cabines respectives. Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à sa mère, il accéda à sa cabine, retira ses chaussures et partit dans la garde-robe pour se préparer pour la nuit. Après cela, il se brossa les dents au point d’eau dans sa cabine. Il n’était pas loin de 21h30 quand Jack se mit au lit, après avoir éteint la lumière principale de la cabine. A ce moment-là, il ne sentait plus aussi fatigué et attrapa son livre situé sur sa table de nuit. Il se remit à sa lecture, mais bientôt, le sommeil le rattrapa, et notre jeune Jack s’endormit, son livre toujours dans les mains, en rêvant probablement de ce que sera demain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Le premier rendez-vous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack déjeune seul, pour la première fois, avec Harry. Que va-t-il se passer ?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vendredi 12 avril</p><p> </p><p>Le lendemain matin, Jack se réveilla bien avant que la gouvernante de sa mère ne vienne le faire. Il avait passé une très bonne nuit. Le livre qu’il lisait avant de s’endormir avait terminé sa course sur le sol durant la nuit. Il était déjà habillé lorsque Miss Fleming entra dans sa cabine.</p><p>- Bonjour Jack. Avez-vous bien dormi ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Vous êtes déjà prêt.</p><p>Cette dernière phrase ressemblait plutôt à une déclaration. Si elle était surprise de voir le jeune homme déjà habillé, elle ne le montra pas. Il est vrai que Jack n’était pas une personne du matin, tous les membres de la famille Thayer et le personnel de maison le savaient trop bien.</p><p>- Bonjour. Très bien, merci. Répondit Jack, poliment. Oui, je me suis réveillé tôt aujourd’hui.</p><p>Est-ce que mes parents sont prêts ?</p><p>- Ils vous attendent pour le petit-déjeuner. Lui dit-elle.</p><p>Le jeune acquiesça et se dirigea vers la cabine de ses parents, il frappa à la porte et entra. Contrairement à la veille, ses deux parents étaient déjà installés et le petit-déjeuner venait d’être servi.</p><p>- Bonjour père, bonjour mère. Salua-t-il.</p><p>Il s’installa à côté de sa mère.</p><p>- Bonjour Jack. Lui répondit cette-dernière.</p><p>- Bonjour mon fils. Répondit à son tour son père.</p><p>Jack entama son omelette à la tomate qui l’attendait. Le début du petit-déjeuner se passa dans le silence. Mais après 10 minutes passées avec le seul bruit des couvertes dans les assiettes, sa mère brisa le silence.</p><p>- Tu vas passer du temps avec Harry aujourd’hui.</p><p>Cette déclaration était une affirmation et était directement adressée à Jack, qui s’arrêta aussitôt de manger. Comment était-elle au courant ? Il ne leur avait rien dit.</p><p>- En effet. Lui répondit-il, regardant son assiette maintenant vide.</p><p>Cela ne servait à rien de nier. Après tout, ce sont ses parents qui voulaient qu’il apprenne à connaître son fiancé, non ?</p><p>- Qu’avez-vous prévu de faire ? Continua sa mère.</p><p>- Je… Nous avons prévu de déjeuner ensemble ce midi. Dit-il.</p><p>Décidemment, son assiette semblait très intéressante ce matin-là.</p><p>- C’est formidable ! Nous sommes tous les deux heureux que tu fasses l’effort de passer du temps avec ce cher Harry. S’exclama son père.</p><p>La conversation, gênante, s’arrêta sur les paroles de son père. La famille continua son petit-déjeuner dans le plus grand calme. Quand chacun eut terminé son repas, Mr. Thayer commença une nouvelle conversation.</p><p>- Je vais me diriger au bureau du commissaire de bord pour envoyer un télégramme à Frederick, Peggy et Pauline pour les prévenir que nous rentrerons le 17, j’en ai pour un court instant.  Annonça-t-il. Jack, fais-moi le plaisir de ne pas partir à l’aventure ce matin, nous ne te t’avons presque pas vu hier. Nous irons, tous les trois, nous promener à l’extérieur.</p><p>Sur ces paroles, son père sortit de la cabine, le laissant en compagnie de sa mère et de Miss Fleming, qui était revenu pendant le petit-déjeuner.</p><p>- Tu devrais aller récupérer ton manteau, Jack. Nous sommes au milieu de l’océan, il fait beaucoup plus froid que les jours précédents. Déclara sa mère, se dirigeant vers sa garde-robe.</p><p>Le jeune homme se leva et retourna dans une cabine. Il se nettoya et ramassa son manteau qu’il avait jeté négligemment sur un des fauteuils la veille. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait de retourner dans la cabine de ses parents, quelqu’un frappa à la porte extérieure de la cabine. Jack fronça les sourcils. De qui pouvait-il s’agir ?</p><p>Il se dirigea vers la porte et l’entrouvrit. Il fut surpris quand il vit l’homme qu’il avait rencontré le matin précédent : Alexander Rothschild. Il trouva cela étrange que l’autre homme avait trouvé sa cabine, il avait rejoint celle de ses parents la veille, quand il l’avait rencontré. Cela le mit mal à l’aise.</p><p>- Bonjour ? Dit-il d’une voix incertaine.</p><p>L’autre homme lui fit un grand sourire.</p><p>- Bonjour. Je vous invite pour déjeuner ce midi. Lui lança Mr. Rothschild.</p><p>Eh bien, il avait le mérite d’être direct, cependant cela ne ressemblait en rien à une demande. Jack ne voulait clairement pas se retrouver seul avec cet homme. Heureusement pour lui, il avait déjà rendez-vous avec Harry. </p><p>- Je suis navré mais je ne suis pas disponible. Lui répondit Jack, tentant de mimer un air désolé.</p><p>Cette phrase sous-entendait plusieurs choses, Jack espérait que l’autre homme avait compris de quoi il en retournait.</p><p>- Nous pouvons remettre cela à un autre moment, évidemment. Reprit l’homme plus âgé.</p><p>Jack commençait vraiment à ne pas apprécier cet homme qu’il ne connaissait pourtant pas.</p><p>- Ecoutez, Mr. Rothschild. Vous me mettez mal à l’aise. Je crains que vous ne vous fassiez de fausses idées. Je suis déjà fiancé.</p><p>L’expression sur le visage de l’autre parut plus grave pendant quelques secondes avant qu’un autre de ses sourires peu authentiques ne revienne sur son visage.</p><p>- Bien. Je m’excuse si je vous ai rendu mal à l’aise. Ce n’était vraiment pas mon intention. Commença l’autre homme.</p><p>Le sourire faux qu’arborait Alexander Rothschild disparu soudainement, laissant place à une expression que Jack ne pouvait et ne voulait pas décrire, il fit inconsciemment un pas en arrière. Ses bonnes manières l’empêchaient de lui fermer la porte au nez.</p><p>- Cependant, Jack. Reprit Alexander, avec un air menaçant. Je n’apprécie pas que l’on me refuse quelque chose. Garde ses mots en tête. Je gagne toujours.</p><p>Avant que Jack ne puisse tenter une réponse, une voix retentit derrière lui.</p><p>- Monsieur, je vous prierais de laisser Monsieur Thayer tranquille.</p><p>Sans se retourner, Jack reconnut la voix de Miss Margaret Fleming.</p><p>Alexander Rothschild eut encore l’air plus mauvais.</p><p>- J’en ai fini pur le moment. Nous reparlerons, Jack.</p><p>Et sans un mot de plus, l’homme s’en alla, disparaissant dans les longs corridors.</p><p>Jack referma la porte, soulagé, et se retourna vers Miss Fleming.</p><p>- Votre mère s’inquiétait de ne pas vous voir revenir. J’ai bien fait de venir vérifier si tout allait bien.</p><p>- Je vous remercie, Miss Fleming. La remercia Jack. S’il-vous-plaît, n’en dîtes pas un mot à mes parents. </p><p>Le jeune homme ne voulait pas que ses parents ne l’apprennent car, les connaissant, il n’aurait plus l’occasion d’être seul pendant le reste de la traversée.</p><p>La gouvernante de sa mère semblait en pleine hésitation pendant près d’une minute, mais finalement acquiesça.</p><p>Le jeune homme enfila son manteau qu’il tenait encore fermement dans ses mains puis, il se dirigea de nouveau vers la cabine de ses parents, en compagnie de la gouvernante. Son père était déjà revenu lorsqu’il franchit le seuil et il avait enfilé un gros manteau noir de la porte, tandis que sa mère portait déjà son beau manteau en laine.</p><p>- Que t’est-il arrivé, Jack ? Il ne faut pas si longtemps pour récupérer un simple manteau. Commenta sa mère.</p><p>- Oh ? Oui, excusez-moi. Quelqu’un a frappé à la porte de ma cabine : cette personne s’était perdue, j’ai dû lui indiquer le chemin. Mentit le jeune homme.</p><p>Il regarda Miss Fleming du coin de l’œil, cette-dernière fit comme si elle n’avait pas écouté et continua de ranger quelques papiers que son père avait dû laisser trainer.</p><p>Son père acquiesça, semblant croire à son mensonge mais sa mère le regarda suspicieusement, elle le connaissait trop bien. Il lui envoya un sourire pour tenter de dissiper son regard suspicieux, cela fonctionna en partie mais sa mère n’ajouta rien de plus.</p><p>Les trois membres de la famille Thayer sortirent, un à un, de la cabine et se dirigèrent vers le Grand Escalier à l’avant. Ils ne croisèrent presque personne entre le pont C et le pont des embarcations. Le pont extérieur était, lui aussi, dépourvu de monde. Il semblait que les gens préféraient la chaleur de leurs cabines ce matin-là. Jack remonta le col de son manteau, il ne devait pas faire plus de 5°C, malgré le soleil qui luisait.</p><p>Lui et ses parents se promenèrent pendant près d’une heure et demie, parlant de banalités comme n’importe quelle autre famille passant du temps ensemble. Alors qu’ils se préparaient à retourner à l’intérieur, un homme portant un chapeau et écrivant dans un petit carnet intrigua Jack. Ses parents le remarquèrent aussi puisqu’ils se dirigèrent vers lui. L’autre homme les remarqua et s’arrêta de prendre des notes.</p><p>- Monsieur Andrews, je suis heureuse de vous revoir ! Salua joyeusement sa mère.</p><p>- Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Thayer. Je suis ravi de vous voir de nouveau sur un de mes navires. Salua le dénommé Mr. Andrews. Je vois que vous avez emmené un de vos enfants cette fois.</p><p>Lui et son père se serrèrent la main puis il serra la main de Jack.</p><p>- Oui. C’est Jack, notre fils ainé. Annonça son père.</p><p>La famille discuta pendant plusieurs minutes avec Thomas Andrews. Jack comprit qu’il s’agissait de l’architecte ayan conçu le <em>Titanic</em>. Ses parents l’avaient déjà rencontré lors d’un précédant voyage à bord de l’<em>Olympic. </em>Il semblait d’être un homme fort sympathique, travailleur et très modeste : à chaque compliment sur le navire que ses parents faisaient, il rougissait d’embarras. Jack l’appréciait déjà. Après plusieurs minutes, Mr. Andrews s’excusa, il avait d’autres vérifications à faire sur son navire. La famille rentra à l’intérieur et empruntèrent à nouveau le Grand Escalier. Jack regarda l’heure à l’horloge « Honor and Glory » en bas des premières marches, il était près de 11h30. Il devrait peut-être attendre Harry.</p><p>Arrivé au pont A, il s’arrêta devant ses parents, se rappelant que la salle de lecture se trouvait ici. Harry devait probablement s’y trouver.</p><p>- Je vous retrouve plus tard, il est presque l’heure du déjeuner. Annonça-t-il.</p><p>- Très bien. Amuse-toi bien, mon fils. Lui répondit son père. Dis à Harry que je souhaite lui parler avant le dîner de ce soir.</p><p>Jack acquiesça et ses parents continuèrent leur chemin jusqu’à leur cabine pour que sa mère se prépare pour le déjeuner, laissant Jack seul.</p><p>Jack se dirigea vers le couloir à gauche, face au Grand Escalier, il y avait seulement deux portes : celle au bout du couloir menait au petit salon donc la porte à droite menait à la salle de lecture. La porte était fermée, Jack hésita à entrer. Peut-être qu’il ferait mieux d’attendre Harry dans le couloir. Jack alla s’installer sur une chaise, à l’entrée du petit couloir. Il fut à peine installé que la porte de la salle de lecture s’ouvrit. A son grand regret ou soulagement, il ne savait pas trop, ce n’était pas Harry. C’est du moins ce qu’il croyait pendant quelques secondes. Il y avait d’abord une jeune femme, peut-être dans ses âges, avec un grand chapeau, qui cachait l’homme derrière elle, avec qui elle semblait discuter.</p><p>La jeune femme se décala, dévoilant Harry, qui continuait sa conversation avec cette inconnue. Il ne semblait pas avoir encore remarqué Jack. Ce-dernier fit mine de ne pas les avoir vu sortir de la pièce. Il regarda ses mains, croisées sur ses genoux, se concentrant sur le bruit des pas et la conversation des deux autres personnes. Soudain, les bruits s’arrêtèrent et la voix d’Harry raisonna plus clairement.</p><p>- Excusez-moi, Georgiana.</p><p>Il y eut une pause.</p><p>- Jack ? Continua le fils Widener.</p><p>Le concerné releva la tête. Harry était devant lui, tendant sa main au plus jeune, avec un sourire. Jack accepta la main tendue et se releva.</p><p>- Bonjour, Harry. Le salua Jack, donnant le même sourire qu’Harry. Je vous attendais.</p><p>Cette dernière phrase illumina encore plus le visage d’Harry, et Jack ne put s’empêcher de rougir, encore une fois. De plus, sa main était toujours dans celle d’Harry.</p><p>- Bonjour, Jack. Je te remercie. Tu es très ponctuel. S’amusa le plus âgé.</p><p>Jack eut un petit rire.</p><p>- Oh ! Laisse-moi te présenter Lady Georgina Grex. Nous nous sommes rencontrés ce matin. Ajouta-t-il, présentant la femme qui l’accompagnait.</p><p>- Bonjour. Lui dit la jeune femme, avec un petit sourire, probablement forcé.</p><p>- Bonjour, enchanté. Répondit Jack. Je suis le fiancé d’Harry.</p><p>Honnêtement, le jeune homme ne savait pas pourquoi il avait précisé cela. Mais le visage que fit la jeune femme lui procura un sentiment de satisfaction. Ce pourrait-t-il qu’il soit jaloux ? Non, bien sûre que non.</p><p>Harry ne sembla pas remarquer la tension naissance entre les deux jeunes gens.</p><p>- Ce fut un réel plaisir d’avoir discuté avec vous, mademoiselle. Annonça Harry. Mais Jack et moi devons vous abandonnez ici ou nous allons être en retard pour le déjeuner.</p><p>- Je comprends. J’ai beaucoup apprécié votre compagnie, Harry. Lui révéla la jeune femme. J’espère que nous nous recroiserons très vite.</p><p>- Bien entendu. Vous savez où me trouver. Lui dit-il. Passez une bonne journée.</p><p>Harry proposa son bras à Jack qu’il accepta, avec plus d’entrain qu’il aurait pu montrer précédemment à l’égard de l’autre homme. Le jeune couple se dirigea vers le Grand Escalier.</p><p>- Il me semblait que le Café Parisien se trouvait à l’arrière du navire, n’y allons-nous pas ? Demanda Jack.</p><p>- En effet. Tu sembles déjà bien familier avec ce navire. Lui répondit Harry en souriant. Cependant, je souhaite d’abord aller déposer cela dans ma cabine, si cela ne te dérange pas.</p><p>Il désigna un livre qu’il tenait dans sa main gauche.</p><p>- Bien sûre. Reprit Jack.</p><p>Les deux hommes descendirent les deux ponts qui les séparaient de la cabine d’Harry. Pendant le trajet de quelques minutes, ils discutèrent. Étonnamment, ce fut Jack qui prit la parole en premier.</p><p>- Avez-vous… bien apprécié le début de ce voyage ? Tenta Jack.</p><p>Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait autant de mal à trouver ses mots en compagnie de l’autre homme.</p><p>- Oui, tout se passe pour le mieux. Encore plus, à présent. Commença Harry. Car je suis en très bonne compagnie actuellement.</p><p>Cela fit sourire Jack, et rougir aussi. Pour ne pas changer, se dit-il. Il avait vraiment besoin d’apprendre à contrôler cela.</p><p>- Et pour toi ? Comment se sont passés ces premiers jours ? Continua le plus âgé.</p><p>- Ce fut très… divertissant. Bien que je me sois égaré pendant mes escapades. Expliqua-t-il.</p><p>A ce moment de la conversation, ils se trouvaient devant la porte de la cabine de Harry, ce qui mit temporairement un terme à la conversation. Harry ouvra la porte de sa cabine et les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Harry rangea soigneusement son livre dans une pochette posée sur la table.</p><p>- Veux-tu m’excuser quelques secondes ? Je vais ranger ceci dans le coffre-fort, je récupère mon manteau et nous pourrons aller déjeuner. Expliqua le jeune Widener.</p><p>- Bien entendu. Je ne bouge pas, je vous attends ici. Lui dit Jack, en plaisantant légèrement.</p><p>Harry lui sourit et se dirigea vers sa penderie. Jack en profita pour regarder la cabine. Les meubles étaient disposés presque de la même manière que dans sa cabine, il y avait également la porte reliant la cabine d’Harry avec celle de ses parents au même emplacement. Seul le style de la pièce changeait. Harry ne tarda pas à revenir, et sans un mot de plus, les deux hommes sortirent de la cabine, que le premier verrouilla. Ils se dirigèrent vers le Grand Escaliers arrière, quelques mètres plus loin. C’était la première fois, depuis le début de la traversée que Jack allait de ce côté du navire. Le Grand Escalier arrière ne semblait pas différent de celui situé à l’avant. Sur ce pont-là se trouvait un salon de coiffure pour hommes qui faisait aussi magasin de souvenirs. Les deux hommes continuèrent leur route et montèrent les quelques marches d’escaliers qui les séparaient de l’arrière du pont B, là où se trouvait le Café Parisien. Celui-ci n’était pas très difficile à trouver puisqu’il se trouvait en face du Grand Escalier. Un steward se trouvait à l’entrée du restaurant.  </p><p>- Bonjour messieurs. Aviez-vous réservé ? Leur demanda-t-il.</p><p>- Bonjour. Oui, nous avons une réservation au nom d’Harry Widener. Répondit Harry.</p><p>Le steward acquiesça, regarda sa liste et leur demanda de le suivre.</p><p>- Veuillez me suivre. Vous pouvez laisser vos manteaux sur les porte-manteaux, juste ici. Dit-il, en désignant les porte-manteaux à l’entrée du restaurant.</p><p>Jack remarqua que le Restaurant à la Carte jouxtait le Café Parisien. Les deux jeunes hommes accrochèrent leurs manteaux et suivirent le steward jusqu’à leur table. Elle se trouvait à côté d’une des grandes fenêtres qui offrait une vue grandiose sur l’océan qui paraissait infini. Les murs étaient recouverts treillages et de lierres, cela lui rappelait le patio de sa maison de vacances en Louisiane, c’était très plaisant.</p><p>Les deux jeunes hommes s’asseyaient tandis que le steward leur tandis une carte chacun. </p><p>Le menu était, sans surprise, écrit en français ; Jack n’y comprit pas grand-chose, il se risqua donc à choisir au hasard. Quelques minutes plus tard, le steward revint avec une carafe d’eau et pour prendre leur commande puis retourna en cuisine. Jack regarda autour d’eux. Le Café était à moitié rempli, ils avaient donc assez d’intimité pour discuter à leur guise.</p><p>Harry prit la parole.</p><p>- Ce que tu as choisi me semble déjà délicieux. Lui dit sincèrement celui-ci</p><p>- A vrai dire, je n’ai pas compris un seul mot sur ce menu. Avoua Jack, un peu gêné.</p><p>Comprenez-vous le français ?</p><p>- Je ne dirai pas que je suis bilingue mais je maitrise assez bien cette belle langue. Avoua Harry. Je pourrais t’en apprendre les bases, plus tard, si tu le souhaites. Qu’en dis-tu ?</p><p>- Cela sera avec grand plaisir. Lui répondit l’adolescent.</p><p>L’entrée arriva juste après sa réponse. Celle de Jack ressemblait à de la viande avec des châtaignes, sil se rappelait bien il avait pris de la « Pintade financière ». Les deux hommes commencèrent à manger dans le silence. Lorsqu’ils avaient terminé leurs entrées, le plus âgé des deux reprit la parole.</p><p>- Tu n’as pas terminé de me parler de tes premiers jours à bord. Tu disais t’être égaré.</p><p>- C’est une assez drôle d’histoire, si je ne puis dire. Dit Jack, en haussant les épaules.</p><p>- Je t’écoute. L’encouragea Harry.</p><p> C’est ainsi que pendant les cinq prochaines minutes, Jack lui raconta ses aventures de la veille.</p><p>- Si ce n’était pas pour ce Bertram Noss, je serais sans doute encore là-dessous en train de chercher une sortie. Je lui en suis très reconnaissant. Finit Jack.</p><p>- Eh bien ! Tu sembles bien plus aventureux que moi. Plaisanta Harry. Je préfère m’évader dans mes livres.</p><p>- J’aime beaucoup lire aussi. Lui dit Jack. Toutefois, je ne tiens pas en place très longtemps. Enfin, je veux dire que je me dépense beaucoup, j’aime beaucoup le sport. Tenta-t-il d’expliquer. Vous… L’autre soir, vous m’aviez dit que vous aimiez beaucoup les livres…</p><p>Il laissa la phrase en suspens, voulant que Harry continu.</p><p>- Oui. Je suis ce qu’on appelle un bibliophile, j’apprécie beaucoup les livres. Je les collectionne. J’en ai plus de 3500 dans ma collection pour le moment.</p><p>Jack écouta silencieusement, il avait décidé qu’il aimait entendre l’autre homme parler de sa passion.</p><p>- Cependant, quand je ne serai plus de ce monde, je ne veux pas que l’on se rappelle seulement de moi comme un collectionneur ayant eu quelques livres, peu importe leurs valeurs. Je veux que l’on se rappelle de moi comme de quelqu’un ayant pu apporter beaucoup au monde de la littérature, aux librairies. Continua-t-il. Je mets à disposition des copies de certains de mes livres pour ouvrir les étudiants à la littérature. Je ne collectionne pas ces livres uniquement pour mon usage personnel.  </p><p>Jack n’eut pas le temps de répondre, ils furent de nouveau interrompus par le steward qui revenait avec les plats de résistances.</p><p>- Messieurs, souhaitez-vous du vin pour accompagner votre viande ? Demande-t-il.</p><p>- Avec plaisir. Répondit Harry.</p><p>- Non, merci. Répondit Jack, à son tour.</p><p>Après tout, le jeune homme n’avait que 17ans.</p><p>Le steward acquiesça et s’en alla récupérer une bouteille de vin rouge. Jack en profita pour répondre à Harry.</p><p>- J’admire beaucoup votre passion. J’aimerai montrer autant de dévotion pour quelque chose qui me tient à cœur. Lui dit ouvertement Jack.</p><p>Harry lui adressa un grand sourire en réponse, que Jack lui rendit. Le steward revint servir Harry et ils entamèrent leurs plats chauds. L’atmosphère autour d’eux était agréable et Jack se sentait bien à l’aise. Toute appréhension avait disparue. Le reste du repas s’enchaina et quelques plaisanteries fut dites entre les deux hommes : le plat chaud que Jack avait commandé se trouvait être des cuisses de grenouilles et, bien entendu, Jack ne savait pas ce que c’était mais mangea tout de même puisqu’il trouva cela très bon, lorsqu’Harry lui dit de quoi il s’agissait il fit une drôle de tête, ce qui amusa fortement son aîné et enfin, le principal concerné. Après avoir mangé leurs desserts, où Harry dû assurer à Jack qu’il s’agissait d’un éclair au chocolat tout à fait normal, les deux hommes prirent l’idée d’aller faire une promenade digestive sur le pont A. Les deux hommes marchèrent le long du pont promenade, faisant de nombreux allers-retours pendant de nombreuses heures, parlant de choses banales sur leurs deux vies.</p><p>- Quels genres de sports aimes-tu ? Lui demanda soudainement Harry.</p><p>- Eh bien, j’aime bien évidemment le cricket, le baseball ainsi que la natation. Mais j’apprécie énormément le patinage : j’adore la sensation de se sentir glisser sur la glace et me sentir flotter comme un oiseau dans les airs. Expliqua-t-il. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas le pratiquer comme je le souhaite donc en hiver, on ne peut me trouver qu’avec une paire de patins aux pieds. Finit-il, avec un petit rire.</p><p>Cela fit également rire l’autre homme.</p><p>- Je n’ai jamais patiné en 27ans de vie. S’amusa Harry.</p><p>- Eh bien, peut-être que je pourrais t’apprendre ! S’exclama le plus jeune.</p><p>Soudainement, il se mit à rougir, il venait de tutoyer l’autre homme, c’était venu de manière tellement naturelle. Harry l’avait tellement mis en confiance.</p><p>- Je… Pardon. Je ne voulais pas vous… euh… Balbutia-t-il.</p><p>Harry lui fit un grand sourire, ses yeux montraient qu’il était clairement amusé par les agissements de Jack. Il posa une main sur l’épaule du jeune homme, tentant de le calmer.</p><p>- Je t’en prie, ne t’excuse pas. Le premier soir, je t’ai dit que tu pouvais me tutoyer, cette proposition est toujours d’actualité. Nous ne sommes que tous les deux. Dit-il, de façon réconfortante. De plus, comme je vais t’apprendre le français, je trouve que m’apprendre à patiner est une bonne compensation.</p><p>Jack éclata de rire, Harry se joignant à lui ; cela détendit de nouveau l’atmosphère. Après quelques minutes, les deux hommes se calmèrent.</p><p>- Je crois que je n’ai jamais autant ri de ma vie, avec quelqu’un. Déclara Harry.</p><p>- Le rire, c’est le soleil, il chasse l’hiver du visage humain. Cita simplement Jack.</p><p>Si le sourire de Harry pouvait encore s’agrandir, il le ferait.</p><p>- <em>Les Misérables </em>de Victor Hugo… Je suis très impressionné, Jack. Lui dit Harry.</p><p>- Tout à l’heure, pendant le déjeuner, j’ai mentionné que j’aimais lire. En voici la preuve. Annonça fièrement Jack.</p><p>Les deux hommes avaient arrêté de parler et s’étaient assis sur deux transats, l’un en face de l’autre, non loin de la porte qui menait au Grand Escalier. Le pont promenade était presque vide. Le soleil était déjà bien descendu dans le ciel. Les deux hommes ne s’en étaient pas rendu compte, malgré les heures passés dans le froid, à discuter. Harry regarda sa montre.</p><p>- Il est déjà 18h. Déclara Harry.</p><p>Au fur et à mesure que le navire avançait dans l’Atlantique en direction des Etats-Unis, les journées étaient de plus en plus courtes. Outre cela, les conversations qu’ils avaient pu avoir durant la grande partie de cette journée leur avaient fait oublier le temps. </p><p>A présent, l’atmosphère entre les deux jeunes hommes était plus étrange et mystérieuse.</p><p>- Jack. Je ne sais pas par où commencer… Commença Harry.</p><p>Pour une fois, c’était le bibliophile qui était en manque de mots.</p><p>- J’ai passé un agréable moment à tes côtés. Tu es un jeune homme plein de vie. Reprit-il. Je dirai même un rayon de soleil.</p><p>Jack resta silencieux, se doutant qu’Harry n’avait pas fini de parler.</p><p>- Je sais que tu n’as rien voulu de cette histoire de mariage. Nous avons discuté pendant de nombreuses heures, nous pouvons conclure que nous sommes tous les deux très différents. Continua-t-il avec un ton amusé pour la dernière partie. Cependant, j’ai la certitude que nous étions fait l’un pour l’autre.  Je sais qu’il est encore trop tôt pour le dire mais, j’éprouve un sentiment que je ne peux pas décrire…</p><p>Jack ne savait évidemment pas ce qu’il devait répondre à cela, néanmoins, il essaya.</p><p>- Je… J’ai beaucoup apprécié d’être en ta compagnie également. Commença-t-il. Seulement, tu as raison : je pense qu’il est encore trop tôt pour savoir ce que nous ressentons l’un pour l’autre. Honnêtement, je me sens perdu.</p><p>Harry prit une des mains de Jack dans les siennes, ce qui poussa le plus jeune à le regarder.</p><p>- Nous avons encore cinq jours devant nous pour essayer de le découvrir. Lui répondit Harry.</p><p>Jack lui lança un petit sourire. Pas un de ses sourires timides qu’il avait lancés jusqu’à présent mais un sourire plein de compréhension. Ils allaient découvrir ce que l’avenir pouvait leur réserver, ensemble.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Jalousie et désespoir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Après un charmant moment passé en compagnie d'Harry, Jack retrouve ses parents. La soirée qui va suivre ne se passera pas comme prévue...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Après leur après-midi passé ensemble, qui fut fort agréable. Harry avait raccompagné Jack jusqu’à la cabine de ses parents où Mr. Thayer les avait accueillis. Jack avait rejoint sa cabine sur la demande de son père, laissant les deux hommes plus âgés discuter entre eux. Pourtant, il aurait voulu rester, cela devait sans doute le concerner aussi.</p><p>En passant devant la salle de bain, il entendit l’eau couler : sa mère devait déjà être en train de se préparer pour le dîner. Il devait donc attendre un peu ;</p><p>Quand il arriva dans sa cabine, Jack se dirigea vers son lit où il s’assit et allongea le haut de son corps. Il fixait le plafond, repensant aux nombreuses heures qu’il avait passé en compagnie de l’héritier Widener. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il ressentait pour l’autre homme. Certes, il était encore trop tôt pour dire s’il était amoureux ou non, mais il éprouvait une certaine affection pour Harry. Il se sentait plutôt chanceux que son fiancé soit un gentleman plutôt qu’un homme méprisant comme cet Alexander Rothschild. La pensée de cet homme lui envoya des frissons. Il espérait ne plus le croiser pendant son séjour à bord, même si cela semblait peu probable dans l’espace réduit où il se trouvait depuis maintenant deux jours. Il enleva ces pensées de sa tête, il avait passé une bonne journée avec Harry et rien n’allait changer. Il rêvassa pendant quelques minutes quand on frappa à la porte intérieure : cela devait être Miss Fleming venu lui dire qu’il pouvait aller utiliser la salle de bain. Cependant, ce n’était pas cette dernière qui entra, Jack se leva quand il vit de qui il s’agissait.</p><p>- Bonsoir, mère. Salua Jack.</p><p>- Bonsoir, Jack. Le salua en retour sa mère. J’espère que tu as passé une bonne journée.</p><p>Bien évidemment, sa mère venait lui demander ce qu’il avait bien pu faire de son après-midi avec son fiancé.</p><p>- Nous avons passés un très bon après-midi. Lui répondit-il.</p><p>Elle s’approcha de son fils et s’assit sur le lit, tapotant la place à côté d’elle pour que son fils prenne place, ce qu’il fit. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il n’y eut aucun bruit, sauf pour le vrombissement des machines qui résonnaient derrière les murs.</p><p>- Ne vas-tu pas raconter à ta mère ce que tu as fait avec ce cher Harry ? Dit finalement sa mère, avec un ton légèrement espiègle. </p><p>- Eh bien… Nous sommes allés déjeuner au Café Parisien. Ensuite, nous sommes restés la majorité de l’après-midi à l’extérieur, où nous nous somme promenés. Voilà tout. Expliqua-t-il simplement.</p><p>Bien qu’il soit proche de sa mère, il trouva cela étrange de parler de cela avec elle. Le prochain geste de sa mère le fit se raidir légèrement : elle prit le visage de son fils entre ses deux mains et caressa les pommettes de ce-dernier avec ses pouces. Le regard de Jack était plongé dans celui de sa mère, et il se détendit. Sa mère ne lui montrait que rarement de telles affections, depuis qu’il n’était plus un enfant.</p><p>- Il arrive un jour dans la vie de parents où ils doivent apprendre à laisser grandir leurs enfants. Il me semble que ce jour soit arrivé. Commença sa mère. Le petit garçon que tu étais est devenu un très beau jeune homme promis à un brillant avenir. Ne laisse pas cette histoire de mariage te faire abandonner tes rêves. Tu mérites le bonheur, mon fils. Et le regard rêveur que j’ai pu voir en entrant dans cette pièce me laisse penser qu’il est très proche. Termina-t-elle.  </p><p>Sa mère lui embrassa le front, comme elle le faisait quand il n’était qu’un enfant.</p><p>- Je suis si fière de ce que tu es devenu. Je t’aime très fort, mon fils. N’en doute jamais.</p><p>- Je vous aime aussi, mère. Lui répondit-il, très doucement.</p><p>Il était en train de se remémorer de vieux souvenirs où sa mère le consolait : la fois où elle devait partir en voyage avec son père ; une autre où son frère l’avait poussé dans un buisson, égratignant ses jambes…</p><p>Sa mère le ramena à la réalité quand ses mains disparurent de son visage et qu’elle se leva.</p><p>- Tu devrais maintenant te préparer pour le dîner. Ce soir, nous dînerons avec les Widener, les Carter ainsi que Charles Williams et son fils, Richard.  Lui dit-elle.</p><p>Jack fut étonné d’entendre que son ami Richard était présent à bord. Bien que ce-dernier soit de presque quatre ans son ainé, ils étaient de très bons amis.</p><p>Sa mère sortit de la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte pour l’inciter à aller se préparer. Le jeune se dirigea vers sa garde-robe, récupéra ses vêtements que Miss Fleming avait préparé ce matin-là et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le jeune homme était enfin prêt pour le dîner et avait rejoint ses parents dans leur cabine, Harry n’y était plus depuis longtemps. Il hésita à demander ce que son fiancé et son père avait bien pu dire mais, finalement, abandonna l’idée d’interroger son père à ce sujet ce sujet ce soir. Peut-être demandera-t-il à Harry plus tard.</p><p>Les trois membres de la famille Thayer empruntèrent la même direction que les soirs précédents, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau de retour dans la salle de réception où de nombreux passagers étaient déjà présents.</p><p>Jack reconnut son ami Richard, qui lui tournait le dos. Il était bien évidemment accompagné de son père, mais aussi du couple Carter : il semblait que les enfants du couple mangeaient dans leur cabine, comme Jack ne les a jamais vu prendre leurs repas en compagnie de leurs parents depuis le début de la traversée. Les Thayer rejoignirent l’autre groupe et saluèrent chaque membre. Jack et Richard étaient heureux de s’être retrouvés, bien qu’ils se soient vus quelques semaines auparavant. Les Widener n’étaient pas encore arrivés, par conséquent le groupe déjà composé de sept personnes attendait alors que de nombreux passagers entraient dans la salle à manger, Jack vit même Mr. Rothschild du coin de l’œil et résista à l’envie de se cacher derrière les adultes. Il ne voulait pas savoir si celui-ci l’avait vu, la prétendue conversation de ce matin lui donnait encore des frissons qu’il réussit à réprimer de justesse. Pour se distraire des pensées désagréables qu’il avait à la simple vue de l’autre homme, Jack discuta avec son ami de son leur séjour à bord.</p><p>- Il y a un court de squash sur le navire, j’y ai passé les deux premières matinées. Peut-être que d’ici la fin du voyage, te joindras-tu à moi pour que nous jouions ensemble ? Lui demanda Richard.</p><p>- Cela serait avec plaisir ! Même si nous savons très bien qui de nous deux va perdre. Lui répondit Jack, en riant.</p><p>Richard avait une grande passion pour le tennis, il jouait déjà à l’échelle nationale malgré son jeune âge. C’est pour cela qu’il utilisait le court de squash pour s’entrainer. Jack était persuadé qu’il deviendrait un grand champion de renommé mondial dans les prochaines années.</p><p>Les différentes conversations s’arrêtèrent lorsque les trois membres de la famille Widener se joignirent enfin à eux. Après les avoir salués, tous se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger où un steward les conduisit à leur table attitrée. Jack s’installa entre son ami et sa mère, Harry était presque à l’opposé de la table ovale où ils siégeaient tous. Jack était légèrement déçu. Cependant, il savait qu’il aurait le loisir de passer plus de temps avec l’autre homme dans les jours à venir donc il ne resta pas avec une petite mine dépitée très longtemps. Et puis, il avait passé une grande partie de cette journée avec lui, cela ne devrait donc pas le déranger de ne pas dîner à côté de son fiancé, non ?</p><p>Pendant toute la durée du dîner, Jack conversa avec Richard. Il avait échangé à quelques reprises, des regards furtifs et de tendres sourires avec Harry.</p><p>Le repas fut aussi long que les deux derniers soirs et les mets étaient tout aussi délicieux, si ce n’est plus. Mais ce soir-là, les hommes ne se retirèrent pas au fumoir comme à leur habitude. Il semblerait qu’une petite fête dansante avait lieu dans la salle de réception jouxtant la luxuriante salle à manger, après le dîner. L’orchestre était en train de jouer quand ils sortirent de table et quelques couples valsaient déjà. Le groupe des dix personnages se tenaient debout, regardant les différents couples danser. Ce fut sa mère qui poussa son père à l’inviter à danser, ce qu’il fit sans se faire prier, Jack envoya un regard compatissant à son père, il savait à quel point sa mère savait être persuasive. Très vite, ce fut au tour du père d’Harry, George Widener, qui invita sa chère Eleanor à faire quelques pas de danse. Jack appréciait beaucoup la musique qui se jouait en ce moment, il s’agissait du « Beau Danube bleu ». Jack jeta un coup d’œil aux époux Carter. Pendant le dîner, il avait remarqué que la relation conjugale de William Carter et son épouse semblait assez tendue. Ce n’était donc pas une surprise qu’aucun des deux ne veuillent danser et se retirèrent pour la nuit.</p><p>Pour sa part, Jack n’était pas un grand danseur mais il appréciait écouter de la musique et cela lui convenait parfaitement de regarder ses parents danser. Cependant, la vue d’une chevelure rousse lui fit détourner le regard de la piste de danse. Il reconnut Rose, qui était d’un pas pressé devant lui, sans même le saluer. Elle était déjà en train de monter les marches du Grand Escalier. Peut-être qu’elle ne l’avait pas vu… Cependant, Jack eut le pressentiment que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il repoussa ses pensées durant quelques secondes quand une autre figure familière passa devant lui pour s’arrêter à hauteur de son voisin, qui se trouvait être Harry. Jack fut très surpris de voir qu’il s’agissait de la jeune femme qui était en compagnie d’Harry ce matin-là. Et si Jack pensait qu’elle était ici pour discuter platoniquement avec Harry, eh bien, il avait tort. Elle était en train de le mener au centre de la pièce pour entamer une nouvelle valse que l’orchestre venait de commencer. Bien évidemment, l’homme bien éduqué qu’était Harry n’avait pas refusé cette charmante invitation, et cela peina quelque peu Jack.</p><p>Richard, n’étant pas encore au courant de la relation naissante entre son ami et le fils Widener, commenta cette interaction.</p><p>- Il semblerait que Mademoiselle Grex et Harry s’entendent à merveille. Peut-être y aura-t-il un mariage en perspective ?</p><p>Jack ne lui répondit pas, regarda un moment le couple et finalement, détourna les yeux de son fiancé et de la jeune femme, voulant oublier cette image. Il s’excusa rapidement auprès de Richard et du père de ce-dernier, avant de prendre la même direction que Rose quelques minutes auparavant, laissant son ami avec un air perplexe. Il se sentait quelque peu vexé et voulait aller prendre un peu l’air. Il espérait aussi trouver Rose, elle avait l’air encore plus misérable que lui, il ne doutait pas qu’elle était sortie pour mettre de l’ordre dans ses idées.</p><p>Quand il sortit enfin sur la promenade du pont A, il n’y avait presque personne à part quelques courageux venus braver le froid, le seul bruit que l’on entendait était celui des vagues, frappant la coque du navire pendant que celui-ci continuait sa route paisiblement.</p><p>Jack regarda les quelques personnes présentes à l’extérieur mais aucune n’était Rose. Peut-être qu’elle avait finalement rejoint sa cabine.</p><p>Jack s’approcha du bastingage, et c’est ainsi qu’il se retrouva au même endroit que deux jours auparavant, à cause de la même personne : Harry Widener. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait si blessé par le fait que son fiancé danse avec une autre personne. Il passa plusieurs minutes à ruminer sur le sujet jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un vienne s’installer à côté de lui. Jack regarda du coin de l’œil de qui il s’agissait, et malheureusement pour lui, il s’agissait de la personne qu’il voulait le plus éviter pour le reste de ce voyage. Jack sentit tous les muscles de son corps se raidirent, mais se força à prendre la parole.</p><p>- Que voulez-vous encore, Monsieur Rothschild ? Osa-t-il.</p><p>Pendant qu’il parlait, il ne détourna pas son regard de la sombre étendue d’eau face à lui.</p><p>- Serait-ce un peu de venin que je décèle dans votre voix ? Lui répondit l’autre homme.</p><p>Le ton qu’il avait employé montrait qu’il n’était pas vexé mais plutôt amusé par l’accueil de Jack.</p><p>- Je ne suis pas d’humeur pour vos plaisanteries, ou tout ce que vous avez à dire. Je vous prierai de bien vouloir me laisser tranquille. Reprit Jack.</p><p>Il ne savait pas où il avait eu le courage de répondre à l’autre homme après la conversation qu’ils avaient eu le matin même, mais la fierté que Jack éprouvait s’estompa vite quand l’autre homme lui prit violemment le menton, le forçant à se tourner vers lui pour le regarder. Le jeune homme réprima un cri de douleur et jura.</p><p>- Je pense que vous devriez surveiller votre langage et revoir votre comportement, jeune homme. Votre mère a dû vous apprendre les bonnes manières. Dit Alexander, avec un ton menaçant.</p><p>Une autre vague de courage sembla frapper Jack. La main de l’autre homme, proche de sa gorge, l’empêchait de parler distinctement.</p><p>- Il semblerait que la votre ne vous les ai pas appris. Répliqua-t-il.  </p><p>Et Jack ne s’attendit à ce qui arriva. L’autre homme lui saisit brutalement les cheveux et approcha son visage du sien. Il était à quelques centimètres de son visage quand il répondit.</p><p>- Je n’aime vraiment pas qu’on me défit, Jack. Le menaça le plus âgé.</p><p>Cette fois-ci, Alexander Rothschild était vraiment énervé et Jack se retrouva tétanisé par la peur de ce que l’homme pouvait encore lui faire.</p><p>Soudainement, un cri déchira le calme de la nuit. Un cri féminin dont Jack reconnut tout de suite la propriétaire.</p><p>- Rose ! S’exclama-t-il, à haute voix.</p><p>Avec l’adrénaline qu’il avait gagné en quelques secondes après avoir entendu le cri glaçant de son amie, il s’extirpa de la poigne de fer de l’autre homme et se mit à courir en direction de la poupe, d’où le bruit semblait provenir. Il trouva rapidement un portillon, menant à la promenade de Deuxième classe du pont B, d’ordinaire fermé, que Rose avait dû ouvrir plus tôt. Il dévala les quelques marches et continua sa course. Devant lui, il distinguait des hommes probablement des membres d’équipages, courir dans la même direction que lui. Ils montaient un escalier conduisant au pont de Troisième classe. Après ce qui semblait être plusieurs minutes interminables, il aperçut enfin la poupe.</p><p>Les marins s’étaient arrêtés à quelques mètres du bastingage. Jack avait ralenti sa course, ayant maintenant peur de ce qu’il allait découvrir et s’approchait doucement.</p><p>Il entendit un des marins parler.</p><p>- Mais qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ici ?</p><p>Il y eut une courte pause après que les hommes inspectèrent la scène.</p><p>- Relève-toi immédiatement et ne bouge plus ! Continua le premier marin.</p><p>Jack s’approcha, ne comprenant pas ce qu’il se passait, jusqu’à ce qu’il aperçoive enfin ce qui avait fait réagir les marins. Rose était couchée par terre, un homme était allongé sur elle. L’homme fut vite saisi par un des marins. Jack se précipita vers Rose, l’aidant à se relever. Elle tremblait de froid et de peur. Jack retira sa veste de soirée et aida son amie à l’enfiler.</p><p>- Faites venir le capitaine d’armes. Reprit le marin, s’adressant à un autre.</p><p>Les matelots ne remirent pas sa présence sur cette partie du navire en question, c’était tout de même étrange, mais Jack n’y prêta pas plus attention, se préoccupant seulement de Rose. Il passa un bras réconfortant autour d’elle et lui murmura également des paroles rassurantes, ce qui la détendit légèrement.</p><p>Après quelques minutes, le pont autrefois désert se replissaient de curieux, principalement de passagers des Troisième classe. Très vite, quelqu’un arriva avec une couverture que Jack enveloppa autour de la jeune femme. Cela la tiendrait plus au chaud que sa mince veste de soirée. Jack se risqua à regarder l’autre homme, celui qui était suspecté d’avoir agressé son amie. Il était assez jeune, peut-être légèrement plus vieux que Rose et lui, il était blond et semblait avoir les yeux bleus. Etrangement, Jack lui trouva un air pourtant sympathique et doutait que cet homme avait pu tenter quelque chose. Mais pourtant, il avait très bien vu la position compromettante dans laquelle lui et Rose se trouvaient quelques minutes plus tôt.</p><p>Des voix fortes vinrent interrompre son inspection de l’autre homme. Jack reconnut le fiancé de Rose qui approchait, ainsi que le Colonel Archibald Gracie et un autre homme que Jack ne reconnut pas, sûrement le valet du premier. Le capitaine d’armes les devançait de quelques pas et ne tarda pas à passer les menottes à « l’agresseur ». Le fiancé de Rose ne vint même pas auprès de Rose pour la réconforter mais se dirigea vers le marin qui avait parlé plus tôt, qui lui expliqua la situation. Le colonel Gracie s’approcha d’eux et leur fit un sourire chaleureux que Jack lui rendit. Il offrit un verre de cognac à Rose qu’il avait dû apporter du fumoir.</p><p>- Tenez, buvez ! Lui dit-il.</p><p>Mais Rose refusa doucement.</p><p>Pendant ce temps-là, le futur époux de Rose s’était mis à invectiver le passager ayant touché sa fiancé.</p><p>- Ceci est tout à fait inadmissible ! Qu’est-ce qui a bien pu vous faire croire que vous pouviez poser la main sur ma fiancé ?! Hurla-t-il. Réponds-moi, petite ordure !</p><p>Rose repoussa doucement Jack, s’avançant vers son fiancé très en colère.</p><p>- Cal ! Tenta-t-elle de l’interpeller.</p><p>Mais ce-dernier ne l’écoutait même pas, il continuait à fulminer contre l’autre homme.</p><p>Pendant ce temps, d’autres passagers étaient arrivés et regardaient la scène comme si c’était la chose la plus intéressante qu’ils avaient pu voir ces derniers jours. Jack ne les regarda même pas.</p><p>- Que comptais-tu faire ? Continua Cal, avec véhémence. Je vais te…</p><p>Voyant que son fiancé allait empoigner l’autre homme sans que ce-dernier ne se justifie, Rose s’interposa avec une voix plus haute, plus forte.</p><p>- Arrêtez ! Je vous en prie ! C’était un accident ! Dit-elle.</p><p>Cela attira l’attention de tout le monde, dont son fiancé.</p><p>- Un accident ? Demanda ce dernier, totalement incrédule.</p><p>Tout le monde attendait que la jeune femme se justifie.</p><p>- Exactement. Reprit-elle, tentant de stabiliser sa voix. Stupide, vraiment. Je me suis un peu trop penchée et j’ai glissé. Je me suis penchée pour admire les… hum… les…</p><p>- Les hélices ? Lui demanda Jack, voulant l’aider.</p><p>- Oui, les hélices. Et j’ai dérapé, et je serais passée par-dessus bord, mais Monsieur Dawson m’a sauvé, il a failli tomber lui-même. Finit-elle.</p><p>Cal avait un regard très interloqué et s’adressa à elle.</p><p>- Vous vouliez… Commença-t-il puis s’adressa au capitaine d’armes. Elle voulait regarder les hélices.</p><p>Il avait l’air légèrement amusé.</p><p>- Je l’ai toujours dit : les femmes et les machines ne font pas bon ménage ! Commenta le colonel Gracie.</p><p>Jack était dubitatif quant à la tournure des évènements. Il semblait que le capitaine d’armes aussi puisqu’il s’adressa au jeune homme qu’il venait d’arrêter.</p><p>- C’est bien comme cela que ça s’est passé ? L’interrogea-t-il, avec méfiance.</p><p>Jack fut le seul à remarquer le regard suppliant que Rose échangea avec le jeune homme menotté.</p><p>- Oui… Oui. C’est à peu près ça. Répondit finalement le jeune homme blond.</p><p>Il y eut quelques moments de silence avant que le colonel ne félicite le jeune homme.</p><p>- Alors ce garçon est un héros ! S’exclama-t-il. C’est tout à ton honneur, mon garçon ! Tout est bien qui finit bien ! A présent, retournons à notre brandy.</p><p>Le vieil homme commença à s’en aller, tout comme la foule de personnes.</p><p>Le fiancé de Rose, Cal, ne s’excusa même pas auprès de l’homme accusé à tort et se dirigea vers sa fiancé.</p><p>- Venez. Regardez-vous… Vous devez être gelée. Allons à l’intérieur.</p><p>Entendant cela, le colonel se retourna.</p><p>- Peut-être un petit quelque chose pour récompenser ce garçon de sa bravoure ? Suggéra-t-il à Cal.</p><p>Caledon Hockley se retourna vers son majordome.</p><p>- Oh, bien sûre où avais-je la tête ? Répondit-il. Monsieur Lovejoy, donnez-lui 20 dollars, cela devrait suffire.</p><p>Rose arrêta son fiancé, qui semblait déjà prêt à oublier cette histoire.</p><p>- 20 dollars ? Est-ce le tarif pour avoir sauvé la femme que vous aimez ? Tenta-t-elle de l’amadouer.</p><p>Jack ne prêta plus attention à la conversation quand il vit Harry, parmi les rares personnes qui restaient. Jack se précipita vers lui. Il eut juste le temps d’entendre Cal et Mr. Dawson parler une dernière fois.</p><p>- Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous pour le dîner de demain soir, pour régaler notre petit groupe de votre récit héroïque ?</p><p>- Bien sûr… Comptez sur moi.</p><p>Jack était finalement trop loin d’eux pour entendre la suite de la conversation. Quand il fut à quelques pas d’Harry, c’est ce-dernier qui s’approcha finalement, il avait l’air inquiet.</p><p>- Jack ! Cela fait de nombreuses et longues minutes que je suis à ta recherche ! Et regarde-toi, tu es frigorifié ! S’exclama-t-il.</p><p>En effet, Jack ne portait plus que sa chemise blanche, une barrière bien trop légère pour le protéger du froid glacial de l’air marin. Harry retira sa veste qu’il fit enfiler au plus jeune puis passa ses bras autour du jeune homme pour tenter de le réchauffer, Jack se prit dans son étreinte, la soirée avait été mouvementée.</p><p>- Je m’excuse de t’avoir inquiété. Rose ne se sentait pas très bien alors je l’ai suivi… Marmonna-t-il.</p><p>Ce n’était pas vraiment un mensonge, Harry n’avait pas besoin de savoir qu’il était aussi parti pour une autre raison. Jack était déjà bien assez gêné que l’autre homme soit venu à sa recherche.</p><p>- Après ma danse avec Mademoiselle Georgiana, je souhaitais t’inviter à danser mais tu n’étais plus là, tes parents ne savaient même pas que tu t’étais absenté. Le sermonna légèrement Harry. Heureusement, ton ami m’a dit que tu étais probablement sorti à l’extérieur. Quand je suis arrivé là où tu semblais avoir disparu, j’ai remarqué de l’agitation, ce qui m’a conduit ici. J’ai eu une très bonne intuition.</p><p>Pendant qu’il parlait, Harry passait ses mains de haut en bas sur le dos du jeune homme blottit dans ses bras, tentant de calmer les frissons de froids mas aussi de peur.</p><p>- Rentrons. Je vais te conduire jusqu’à ta cabine. Je pense que tu as besoin d’une bonne nuit de sommeil. Reprit Harry.</p><p>Il brisa l’étreinte confortable dans laquelle ils étaient, mais garda un bras autour de Jack. Les deux hommes entreprirent le chemin inverse et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant la cabine de Jack.</p><p>Ce-dernier fouilla ses poches pour prendre sa clé. Il se rappela soudainement qu’elle se trouvait dans sa veste de soirée, que Rose avait gardé. Le voilà bien embêté.</p><p>- Qu’y a-t-il ? Demanda Harry.</p><p>- Ma clé est dans une des poches de ma veste que j’ai prêté à Rose tout à l’heure. Répondit le plus jeune, avec un air embarrassé.</p><p>Harry lui sourit.</p><p>- Heureusement pour toi, je vois tes parents arriver. Tu pourras passer par leur cabine et tu iras récupérer ta clé demain matin. Expliqua Harry.</p><p>Jack ne savait pas si le fait que se parents arrivaient était une bonne nouvelle pour lui. Néanmoins il acquiesça et se retourna pour faire face à ses parents.</p><p>- Ah Harry, vous l’avez trouvé ! S’exclama sa mère. Jeune homme, tu auras des explications à donner.</p><p>Harry vint aussitôt à sa défense.</p><p>- Ne soyez pas trop dure avec lui, Marian. Votre fils voulait simplement aider une amie dans le besoin.</p><p>Marian Thayer semblait sur le point de lui répondre mais son époux la coupa.</p><p>- Harry a raison, ma chère. Inutile de disputer notre fils. Tu as entendu comme moi ce qu’il s’est passé plus tôt. Jack est juste un bon ami. Tenta-t-il de raisonner sa femme.</p><p>Les nouvelles allaient très vite sur le navire, Jack fut étonné que ses parents soient déjà au courant de l’incident.</p><p>- Très bien. Nous devrions aller dormir. Viens, Jack. Je vous remercie beaucoup, Harry. Déclara Marian.</p><p>Les parents de Jack entrèrent dans leur cabine après avoir salué Harry, laissant la porte ouverte pour que leur fils puisse entrer.</p><p>- Merci beaucoup, Harry. Dit Jack à l’autre homme. Bonne nuit.</p><p>Et sans attendre que l’autre réponde, il l’embrassa sur la joue, lui fit un grand sourire avant de disparaitre dans la cabine de ses parents.</p><p>Il souhaita ensuite une bonne nuit à ses parents et alla dans sa cabine pour se préparer pour la nuit. Il était épuisé. La journée avait été digne d’un manège à sensations fortes.</p><p>Très vite, Jack se coucha dans son lit et ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre le doux pays des rêves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Un autre monde</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Après une soirée haute en émotions, Jack retrouve Rose le lendemain matin. Ensemble, les deux amis vont passer de leur monde à un autre complètement différent. Peut-être de nouvelles rencontres en perspective ? </p><p>(Je suis toujours aussi nulle pour les résumés, pardonnez-moi &gt;_&lt;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Samedi 13 avril</p><p> </p><p>La routine matinale que Jack avait pris avec ses parents continua en ce troisième jour de traversée. Il se leva une nouvelle fois avant que Miss Fleming ne vienne le réveiller, se prépara avant de rejoindre la cabine de ses parents pour le petit-déjeuner qui se déroula sans encombre, comme les deux jours précédents. Sa mère n’avait même pas évoqué son escapade nocturne, sûrement son père avait dû la convaincre de ne pas le disputer. Les Thayer s’étaient ensuite dirigés vers le Grand Escalier pour se rendre sur la promenade couverte du pont A mais Jack se rappela soudainement qu’il devait aller récupérer sa veste ainsi que sa clé de cabine, accessoirement.</p><p>- Père, mère. Je souhaiterai aller récupérer ma veste et ma clé, je vous dans quelques minutes à l’extérieur, si vous le permettez. Leur dit Jack.</p><p>- Bien entendu. Lui répondit positivement son père.</p><p>Sa mère ne semblait pas très ravie de laisser son fils s’échapper de son regard, mais ne dit rien. Jack se demandait s’il avait chagriné sa mère d’une quelconque manière, elle ne lui avait presque rien dit, si ce n’est quelques politesses.</p><p>Repoussant ses pensées, il laissa ses parents au niveau du pont B pour rejoindre la suite de Rose, sa mère et le fiancé de la jeune femme, située non-loin du Grand Escalier.</p><p>Arrivé devant la porte de la cabine, il frappa à la porte et attendit quelques secondes avant que la gouvernante de la famille DeWitt-Bukater n’ouvre. Jack la reconnut, cela faisait de nombreuses années qu’elle travaillait pour la famille de Rose, Jack la connaissait depuis qu’il était enfant. Elle s’appelait Trudy Bolt, si sa mémoire était bonne.</p><p>- Bonjour. Est-ce que Mademoiselle Dewitt-Bukater est ici ? Demanda poliment Jack.</p><p>La gouvernante n’eut pas le temps de répondre au jeune homme que Rose apparut derrière elle.</p><p>- Jack ! Je m’apprêtais justement à aller te trouver ! Le salua-t-elle joyeusement.</p><p>Elle semblait tellement différente de la jeune femme terrorisée et désespérée du soir précédant. Cela troubla Jack mais il ne laissa rien paraitre.</p><p>La jeune femme avait déjà la veste de Jack dans les mains et remercia gentiment Trudy du regard avant de sortir dans la coursive. Il semblait que Monsieur Hockley et Madame Dewitt- Bukater n’étaient pas présents, ou alors la jeune femme voulait clairement les éviter. Trudy referma la porte derrière eux. Les deux amis avaient entrepris leur route jusqu’au Grand Escalier.  Jack n’osait pas trop parler, ne voulant pas évoquer la scène de la veille.</p><p>- Accompagnerais-tu une jeune femme pour une promenade un peu particulière ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire espiègle.</p><p>Jack fut surpris car il savait parfaitement ce qu’elle sous-entendait dans sa question et il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que son amie voulait s’aventurer ailleurs que dans les parties qui leur était dédiées, surtout après « l’accident » du soir précédant. Mais Rose avait besoin de lui, il ne pouvait pas se désengager auprès de la jeune femme, il tenait beaucoup à leur amitié qui durait déjà depuis de nombreuses années.</p><p>- Bien sûr. Accepta-t-il, en adressant un sourire à Rose.</p><p>Avec un peu de chance, ils n’en auraient pas pour très longtemps, alors il pourrait vite rejoindre ses parents avant que sa mère ne perde patience et décide de le punir en l’enfermant dans sa cabine pour le reste de la traversée.</p><p>Lorsqu’ils atteignirent la belle promenade du pont A, Jack remarqua qu’il n’y avait encore que très peu de monde, dont quelques stewards préparaient les transats pour des passagers fortunés les ayant réservés. Jack ne vit pas ses parents, ils devaient sûrement être de l’autre côté du navire. Pendant qu’ils marchaient, les yeux de Jack se dirigèrent en direction de la mer baignée par la lumière du soleil, et plus précisément à l’endroit où il se trouvait la nuit précédente, lorsqu’il entendit le cri de détresse de Rose. Il réprima un frisson, ayant une pensée pour ce qu’il s’était passé avant que son amie ne le sauve indirectement. Depuis ce moment-là, il avait une sensation de malaise qui était omniprésente lorsqu’il se retrouvait seul, même à l’abri dans sa cabine, c’est pourquoi il s’était empressé de rejoindre la cabine adjacente pour le petit-déjeuner ce matin.</p><p>Les deux amis allaient dans la direction inverse qu’ils avaient empruntés la veille, en direction de la proue. Jack suivait la jeune femme, ne sachant pas vraiment où elle voulait aller exactement, le navire était vaste après tout. Rose regardait par-dessus le bastingage, observant minutieusement les ponts inférieurs.</p><p>- Que cherchons-nous exactement ? Osa demander Jack.</p><p>La jeune femme ne répondit pas, scrutant les personnes marchant en dessous d’eux. Jack ne savait pas si elle essayait d’apercevoir un endroit où ils pourraient aller ou si elle cherchait quelqu’un en particulier. Avec cette dernière pensée, Jack comprit plus clairement ce que la jeune femme voulait faire : il réalisa que son amie voulait retrouver l’homme qui l’avait sauvée la nuit précédente.</p><p>- Peut-être devrions-nous chercher à l’arrière du navire ? Continua Jack.</p><p>Après tout, c’est là-bas qu’avait eu lieu la mésaventure, ils auraient plus de chance d’y retrouver le jeune homme, ou bien quelqu’un qui fut témoin de la scène et qui le connaissait.</p><p>Rose ne sembla pas longuement réfléchir et accepta silencieusement la proposition de son ami de longue date puisqu’elle fit directement demi-tour, laissant Jack la regarder, surpris. Son amie agissait vraiment de manière étrange ce matin. Il s’empressa de la rejoindre quand il vit qu’elle s’éloignait d’un pas rapide. Et très vite, ils se trouvaient devant le portillon qu’ils avaient empruntés le soir précédant. Ils entreprirent le même chemin et se trouvèrent rapidement sur la promenade de Troisième classe. Jack commença à se sentir mal à l’aise quand il vit que quelques passagers d’entreponts les regardaient avec une curiosité non voilée, se demandant sûrement ce que deux petits gosses de riches faisaient sur cette partie du paquebot. Rose menait la marche et avait une allure assurée, mais si elle était mal à l’aise, cela ne se voyait pas et la jeune femme ne le montrait pas non plus.</p><p>Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant les escaliers menant à l’entrée que tous les passagers de Troisième classe empruntaient. Ils pouvaient entendre des éclats de rire et des bavardages en bas des marches. Jack commença à descendre la vingtaine de marches qui les séparaient de la salle commune de l’entrepont mais s’arrêta quand il remarqua que Rose était encore au sommet de l’escalier et semblait soudain hésitante.</p><p>- Rose ? L’appela-t-il doucement. </p><p>Au son de sa voix, la jeune femme sortie de son état d’appréhension et descendit les escaliers. Quand elle passa devant Jack qui la regardait avec préoccupation, elle lui adressa un de ses sourires charmeurs qui l’apaisa légèrement : il savait très bien que ce qu’elle lui montrait n’était qu’une façade.</p><p>Les deux jeunes gens reprirent la descente les escaliers, l’un à côté de l’autre. Très vite, la salle commune de Troisième classe, baignée par la lueur matinale du soleil et pleine de vie, s’ouvrait à eux et à mesure qu’ils s’avançaient les bavardages, le chahut des enfants, la musique du grand piano en bois cessaient peu à peu et les regards étaient tous dirigés vers eux, les dévisageant.</p><p>Jack regarda autour de la pièce : des hommes jouaient aux cartes, des mères berçaient leurs bébés, trois enfants couraient après un petit animal, sous les rires de quelques jeunes hommes… Jack plissa les yeux, il s’agissait d’un rat ! Le regard de Jack changea rapidement de direction et suivit celui de son amie qui semblait avoir trouver ce qu’elle cherchait, enfin celui qu’elle cherchait. En effet, le sauveur de Rose se trouvait assis sur l’un des nombreux bancs avec une petite-fille en train de dessiner, complètement inconscient de leur présence. Cependant, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que les nombreux bavardages qui animaient la pièce avaient cessés. Il releva la tête et les vit finalement, il se redressa alors très vite pour leur faire face. Rose s’avança vers lui avec un sourire timide et rompit le long silence inconfortable qui les étouffait tous.</p><p>- Bonjour, Monsieur Dawson.</p><p>Semblant intimidé par tous les regards que lui lançaient ses compagnons de voyage, Jack Dawson répondit avec autant d’assurance qu’il pouvait montrer.</p><p>- Bonjour ! Balbutia-t-il.</p><p>A son regard interloqué, il ne s’attendait pas à leur présence dans cette zone du navire.</p><p>- Pouvons-nous parler ? Reprit la jeune femme. En privé.</p><p> Il lui lança un regard entendu et se mit à leur hauteur.</p><p>- Euh… Oui, bien sûr. Après vous.</p><p>Rose se retourna pour partir, sans jeter un autre regard aux personnes qui les regardaient si intensément. Les deux Jack se regardèrent brièvement avant que le plus jeune fasse signe à l’autre de suivre la jeune femme. Le jeune philadelphien s’apprêtait alors à suivre les deux autres quand il sentit quelque chose tirer sur la jambe de son pantalon, il baissa les yeux et rencontra les yeux couleurs noisette d’une adorable petite fille aux cheveux bouclés, Jack réalisa qu’il s’agissait de la même petite fille qui dessinait en compagnie de Jack Dawson quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle lui tendait une clé, que Jack reconnut comme la sienne après quelques secondes de réflexion. Il ne l’avait pas entendu tomber malgré sa lourdeur. Depuis le début de ce voyage, il lui arrivait beaucoup trop souvent d’être distrait : vivement le retour à Philadelphie.</p><p>Il se baissa au niveau de l’enfant et lui sourit tendrement, elle lui rendit son sourire, bien plus timide, et lui rendit également sa clé.</p><p>- Bonjour ! Je m’appelle Jack. Merci beaucoup pour la clé, tu m’as épargné bien des problèmes ! Comment te prénommes-tu ?</p><p> La petite fille lui souriait plus franchement, Jack se réjouit d’avoir réussi à la mettre plus à l’aise avec sa présence.</p><p>-  Je suis Cora, et lui c’est mon papa ! Lui répondit-elle, en désignant un homme se tenant à quelques pas derrière elle.</p><p>Jack fit un signe de tête accompagné d’un léger sourire à l’autre homme qui fit de même.</p><p>En repensant à tous ces regards encore braqués sur lui et en voyant ce père et sa fille, Jack se souvint qu’il n’était pas où il était censé être à ce moment précis. Sa mère allait sérieusement le sermonner. D’ailleurs, elle n’avait jamais dû autant le sermonner pendant ces quelques jours sur ce navire que pendant le reste de sa courte vie. Il arrêta de penser à sa mère, sûrement à sa recherche en ce moment même, pour s’adresser une dernière fois à la petite Cora.</p><p>- Ce fut un réel plaisir de faire ta rencontre, Cora. J’espère que nous nous reverrons très prochainement. Lui dit-il, le plus sincèrement du monde.</p><p>La petite fille lui envoya un autre sourire qui fit chavirer le cœur du jeune homme. Une brève image de lui, portant un enfant – son enfant - dans ses bras lui traversa l’esprit, mais elle s’effaça aussi vite qu’elle était apparue. Il aura le temps de penser à cela beaucoup plus tard.</p><p>Il adressa un au revoir rapide au père de l’enfant et se dirigea vers les mêmes escaliers qu’il avait emprunté plus tôt, essayant d’éviter les regards qui étaient beaucoup trop insistants à son goût. A l’extérieur, il fut surpris de voir que Rose et l’autre homme étaient encore là, en train de l’attendre. Rose sembla soulagée de le voir enfin réapparaitre.</p><p>- Je m’excuse pour l’attente. Leur dit Jack. J’ai fait la rencontre de la petite fille qui était avec vous plus tôt. Elle est adorable.</p><p>Cette dernière partie était dirigée à l’autre Jack, qui lui envoya un sourire, moins intimidé à présent qu’ils n’étaient plus observés de toute part.</p><p>Rose prit la parole à son tour.</p><p>- Jack, je souhaitais emmener Monsieur Dawson se promener sur le pont des embarcations.</p><p>Le jeune homme comprit qu’elle se sentait mal à l’aise ici et qu’elle préférait se retrouver dans des lieux qui lui étaient plus familiers, et de préférence, seule, avec cet inconnu. De plus, Jack supposait qu’elle avait aussi sa mère qui épiait ses moindres faits et gestes. Jack n’hésita que très peu : après tout, cet homme avait sauvé son amie d’une mort certaine la nuit précédente, elle ne risquait rien en sa présence.</p><p>- Entendu. Je vais vous laisser, je dois rejoindre mes parents. Leur annonça-t-il. Ma mère doit être en train de remuer chaque pièce de ce navire pour me retrouver. Finit-il en plaisantant à moitié.</p><p>Cela amusa l’autre homme puisque celui-ci répliqua sur le même ton.</p><p>- Si je peux me permettre, votre mère semble être quelqu’un de trop protecteur.</p><p>- Vous n’imaginez même pas à quel point ! Lui répondit le plus jeune. A présent, Monsieur Dawson, je laisse Mademoiselle DeWitt-Bukater à vos soins. Je vous verrai peut-être plus tard, je vous souhaite une bonne promenade.</p><p>- Comptez sur moi, bonne journée. Déclara Dawson.</p><p>- Merci, Jack. Lui répondit son amie, en signe d’adieu. </p><p>Le jeune brun s’éclipsa alors, laissant les deux autres seuls. D’un pas précipité, il revint très vite sur les ponts qui lui étaient réservés. Il n’eut pas à chercher ses parents bien longtemps, puisqu’il les vit en compagnie du couple Widener, et Jack ressentit une pointe de déception quand il vit qu’Harry était absent. Il y avait également le couple Carter, que Jack vit accompagné de leurs deux enfants pour la première fois de la traversée. Leur fils cadet, William surnommé Billy, avait déjà remarqué Jack et lui faisait signe, ce qui attira l’attention des adultes, et notamment celle de Madame Thayer. Jack espérait que sa mère attendrait qu’ils soient dans l’intimité de leur suite pour le disputer.</p><p>Soudain, le sang de Jack se glaça dans ses veines, et ce n’était pas la future réaction de sa mère qui lui donnait cette sensation : du coin de l’œil, il vit l’homme qui le terrifiait depuis la nuit précédente. Mais heureusement pour lui, il discutait avec d’autres hommes et ne sembla pas remarquer la présence de Jack à quelques mètres d’eux. Du moins, c’est ce que Jack pensait alors qu’il rejoignait précipitamment ses parents et leur groupe d’amis.</p><p>- Ah ! Marian, il semblerait que votre fils vous ait retrouvé de lui-même. Voyez, il n’y avait aucune raison de s’inquiéter !</p><p>C’était George Widener, le père d’Harry, qui avait prononcé ces quelques mots dirigés à l’épouse de son partenaire d’affaires, et il semblerait que cela n’était pas sa première tentative pour tenter de l’apaiser.</p><p>Il salua tout le monde, timidement. Le regard que sa mère lui envoya lui fit comprendre qu’il allait passer un mauvais moment très prochainement. Cependant, son père le sauva malgré lui.</p><p>- Bien, nous avons trouvé mon fils. Mais je ne vois pas le vôtre, mes chers amis. L’avez-vous également égaré ? S’amusa John.</p><p>Jack attendait impatiemment la réponse de ses futurs-beaux-parents.</p><p>- Oh ! Harry est quelque peu fatigué ce matin, il se repose dans sa cabine. Répondit Eleanor Widener.</p><p>- J’en suis navrée. J’espère que ce n’est rien de grave ! S’empressa de répondre Marian.</p><p>- N’ayez crainte. Cela doit simplement venir du décalage horaire progressif que nous subissons. De plus, même en congés, il continue de travailler.  Leur annonça Monsieur Widener.</p><p>- Peut-être qu’une visite de votre fils le réconfortera. Suggéra la mère d’Harry. Si votre fils le souhaite, bien entendu.</p><p>Jack se sentit rougir sous toute l’attention que les adultes lui donnaient à ce moment-là, mais son cœur battit légèrement plus fort quand il entendit ce que suggérait Madame Widener.</p><p>- Avec plaisir. Commença Jack, avec empressement.</p><p>Peut-être avec un peu trop d’empressement puisque les trois femmes ainsi que la jeune Lucile Carter, de quelques années sa cadette, haussa les sourcils à sa réponse très enjouée.</p><p>- Je… Oui, cela ne me dérange pas. Reprit-il plus calmement.</p><p>Sa mère eut un léger sourire et partagea un regard entendu avec Eleanor Widener que Jack ne comprit pas.</p><p>- Peut-être que Jack peut également raccompagner Lucile et Billy à notre cabine, il faut qu’ils étudient. Ajouta Madame Carter.  </p><p>- Bien évidemment qu’il peut les raccompagner ! Reprit John.  Allons donc parler affaires entre hommes tandis que ces dames vont commérer sur nous. Plaisanta-t-il.</p><p>Tout le monde semblait d’accord et personne n’allait le contredire, et sûrement pas Jack. Il était très impatient de ce que pouvait lui réserver la fin de cette matinée.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Le début d'une idylle... ou presque</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack va rejoindre Harry, mais évidemment les choses ne se passent jamais comme prévues...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack marchait aux côtés des deux plus jeunes membres de la famille Carter en direction de la cabine de ces derniers, située sur le pont B. Il écoutait vaguement Billy lui raconter tout ce qu’il avait pu découvrir avec sa sœur lors d’une petite « expédition » le jour précédent alors que leur gouvernante avait le dos tourné. Il était trop préoccupé pour prêter vraiment aux deux jeunes adolescents, bien qu’il éprouvait une certaine affection pour eux.</p><p>- Père a accepté que nous emmenions nos chiens pour notre voyage ! Continua Billy. Mais ils ne peuvent pas rester dans notre cabine… Jack, il faudra que je te les présente lors d’une promenade !</p><p>Lucile intervint, remarquant que Jack n’écoutait que très peu les bavardages incessants de son jeune frère.</p><p>- Billy ! Veux-tu cesser d’importuner Jack ? L’interrompit la jeune adolescente. C’est très aimable à lui de nous raccompagner, alors ne l’agace pas !</p><p>Le jeune garçon s’arrêta aussitôt, prenant une mine boudeuse lorsque sa sœur ainée le réprimanda. Cela amusa Jack ; au moins, il en oubliait presque son appréhension de revoir son fiancé. Presque.  </p><p>- Jack, excuse-moi mon impolitesse mais… Est-ce vrai Harry Widener et toi allez-vous marier ?</p><p>Jack ressentit aussitôt une chaleur qui le traversa et ses jours prirent une teinte rouge foncé.  </p><p>- Ah ! A présent, c’est toi qui l’embarrasses, Lucile ! Renchérit Billy, toujours avec un air renfrogné.</p><p>Les deux enfants se querellèrent jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent à la cabine, Jack fut presque soulagé quand il vit la gouvernante de Madame Carter, qui les attendait. Cette dernière lui envoyait un regard compatissant, Dieu sait qu’elle connaissait plus que bien ces chenapans !</p><p>Après de brefs adieux où il accepta de promener les chiens avec Billy plus tard dans le voyage, Jack laissa les deux enfants au soin de leur gouvernante, Lucile lui envoya un regard assez mystérieux, qu’une jeune fille de cet âge-là ne devrait pas avoir. Mais le jeune homme ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu’il sous-entendait, il était beaucoup trop impatient et stressé, de rejoindre la cabine C-82, et surtout la personne qui s’y trouvait.</p><p>Jack traversa les quelques mètres du long couloir du pont B qui lui restaient à parcourir, là où se trouvaient les cabines les plus luxueuses, pour emprunter le Grand Escalier arrière. Beaucoup de personnes étaient présentes sur le palier qui faisait office de salle de réception pour le restaurant A la carte et le Café Parisien qui y étaient jouxtés, bien qu’il n’était pas encore tout à fait l’heure du repas. Jack ne prêta attention à aucunes des personnes et emprunta les quelques marches qui le séparaient du pont C. En passant devant le salon de coiffure où quelques hommes attendaient leur rendez-vous, il réalisa qu’il n’était plus très loin et commençait à se demander ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir dire à Harry lorsque ce-dernier lui ouvrira à la porte. Et puis, il espérait qu’il ne dérangerait pas l’autre homme…</p><p>Jack s’était à peine engagé dans la coursive du pont C qu’une personne familière l’arrêta. L s’agissait de Georgiana Grex, la jeune femme qui avait été en partie liée au malheur de Jack le soir précédant. Il pensait qu’il pourrait l’ignorer et rejoindre Harry mais malheureusement pour le jeune homme, il n’eut pas cette chance.</p><p>- Bonjour. Le salua-t-elle </p><p>Ne voulant pas paraitre impoli, Jack s’empressa de lui répondre.</p><p>- Mademoiselle Grex. Répondit-il en signe de salutation.</p><p>Le jeune homme se demandait pourquoi la jeune femme venait lui adresser la parole, il trouva cela déroutant, après tout il ne la connaissait même pas donc que pouvait-elle bien lui vouloir ?</p><p>- Puis-je vous aider ? Continua-t-il poliment.</p><p>La jeune femme sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.</p><p>- Je me demandais si vous aviez vu Harry… Je souhaitais lui parler et pensait le trouver dans sa cabine mais il ne semble pas y être. Il ne se trouve pas dans le salon de lecture non plus… Expliqua-t-elle. Je pensais que vous sauriez peut-être où le trouver…</p><p>Jack était tiraillé entre deux sentiments : d’une part, il était perplexe ; selon les dires des parents de son fiancé celui-ci devait se trouver dans sa cabine, or Mademoiselle Grex ne l’y avait pas trouvé… D’autre part, le jeune homme ne put s’empêcher de sentir une légère pointe de jalousie ; il se demandait bien ce que la jeune femme avait de si important à dire à Harry et qui ne pouvait attendre au point de venir le déranger dans sa cabine.</p><p>Jack n’appréciait guère cette jeune femme, pour le peu qu’il la connaissait, elle semblait tout faire pour rivaliser avec lui pour l’affection d’Harry.</p><p>- Je suis navré mais je n’ai pas la moindre idée d’où se trouve mon fiancé … Mentit-il, en accentuant sur le dernier mot. </p><p>La jeune femme sembla juger ses dires pendant quelques secondes, cherchant sans doute la moindre indication qu’il ne lui disait pas la vérité. Mais ce n’était pas vraiment un mensonge puisqu’Harry devait se trouver dans sa cabine et qu’il ne semblait finalement pas y être.</p><p>- Si vous voulez bien m’excusez, Mademoiselle Grex, je suis attendu ailleurs. Reprit-il.</p><p>Il lui fit un signe de la tête en guise d’adieu, et continua son chemin dans la coursive. Après quelques pas, il jeta un regard furtif par-dessus son épaule et fut soulagé de voir que la jeune femme n’était plus là. Il n’était plus qu’à quelques mètres de la suite de la famille Widener, et donc d’Harry s’il se trouvait encore ici. Peut-être que ce-dernier, très fatigué, s’était assoupi et n’avait pas entendu les coups sur la porte de la jeune femme. Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa et en attendant une réponse, il tenta de repousser sa brève rencontre avec la jeune femme au fond de son esprit et de se concentrer pleinement dans ce qu’il allait dire à Harry, s’il était là. Après d’une minute, il n’eut aucune réponse. Peut-être qu’il n’était vraiment pas là…  Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour rejoindre ses parents, la porte de la cabine s’ouvrit doucement, et un Harry avec une mine fatiguée apparut dans l’encadrement de la porte. Il semblait s’être réveillé il y a quelques instants, et soudainement Jack se sentit honteux de l’avoir réveillé d’un sommeil dont l’autre homme avait l’air d’avoir besoin.</p><p>- Bonjour Jack.</p><p>Les salutations de l’autre homme le sortirent de ses pensées.</p><p>- Bonjour, je m’excuse de venir vous déranger. Bredouilla le plus jeune.</p><p>Il fixait un point quelconque sur le sol, n’arrivant pas à croiser les yeux d’Harry : le baiser qu’il lui avait donné sur la joue le soir précédant lui avait paru audacieux à ce moment-là mais à présent, il n’arrivait pas à penser à son geste sans paraître gêné.</p><p>- Je… je peux revenir plus tard si vous souhaitez vous reposer. Continua-t-il rapidement.</p><p>Le sol semblait tellement si intéressant qu’il ne remarqua pas le sourire amusé d’Harry.</p><p>- Tu ne me déranges pas, Jack. Je suis même agréablement surpris de te voir ici. Le rassura son fiancé.</p><p>Jack releva brièvement la tête et croisa le regard de l’autre homme, où il vit ces yeux dont il commençait lentement à tomber amoureux, sans même s’en apercevoir.  Une nouvelle rougeur apparut sur ses joues.</p><p>- Je… Vos parents m’ont fait part de votre fatigue, je suis venu vérifier si vous alliez bien et si je pouvais faire quoique ce soit pour vous, ou bien vous tenir compagnie.</p><p>La dernière partie de la phrase fut dite de manière plus incertaine. Il ne voulait vraiment pas imposer sa présence à l’autre homme.</p><p>- A vrai dire, peut-être pourrait-on aller prendre l’air à l’extérieur, cela me réveillera. Annonça le plus âgé.</p><p>Jack ne cacha pas sa surprise quand l’autre homme mentionna qu’il voulait aller se promener en sa compagnie. Une petite partie au fond de lui pensait que son fiancé voulait juste se montrer aimable, ils étaient fiancés après tout. Pourtant, une plus grande partie de lui voulait croire que les sentiments qu’il commençait à éprouver envers Harry étaient réciproques. Même s’il aurait voulu questionner l’autre homme à ce propos, ce-dernier s’était déjà précipité dans sa cabine pour y récupérer son manteau et son chapeau. Cela fit penser à Jack qu’il tenait encore son veston de costume que Rose lui avait rendu plus tôt, il devrait probablement aller la poser dans sa cabine pour ne pas être encombré.</p><p>- Je dois aller poser mon veston dans ma cabine. Appela-t-il l’autre homme.</p><p>Harry était déjà de retour, enfilant rapidement un manteau marron.</p><p>- Tu peux la poser ici, nous reviendrons la chercher plus tard. Lui dit-il.</p><p>Jack s’empressa de poser son vêtement sur une chaise, près de l’entrée de la cabine, et ressortit aussitôt de la pièce pour rejoindre son fiancé. Celui-ci lui tendit son bras à prendre et lui lança un sourire.</p><p>- Es-tu prêt ?</p><p>Jack acquiesça et accepta, toujours avec un rougissement qui semblait ne plus le quitter quand il était à proximité d’Harry.</p><p>Bras dessus, bras dessous, les deux hommes se dirigeaient en direction des ponts supérieurs. Le trajet se fit assez rapidement, et ils ne croisèrent pas Georgiana Grex, au grand soulagement de Jack. Ils sortirent sur la promenade couverte du pont A. Il n’y avait pas grand monde de leur côté du pont mais ce n’était pas désert pour autant, pourtant il semblait que le vent légèrement glacial de cette fin de matinée d’avril en avait fait fuir plus d’un.</p><p>Pendant quelques minutes, ils apprécièrent tout deux le silence, par moment coupé par le bruit des quelques membres d’équipage postés sur le pont au-dessus du leur.</p><p>- Vous sentez-vous mieux à présent ? Se risqua à demander Jack.</p><p>- Bien mieux, je te remercie. Lui répondit Harry. A présent que tu es là.</p><p>Cela fit évidemment rougir le plus jeune, qui venait tout juste de se sentir pleinement à l’aise avec l’autre homme.</p><p>Cependant Harry en profita pour changer de sujets.</p><p>- J’espère que ta mère m’a écouté et ne t’as pas sermonné en réponse à ta petite escapade nocturne.</p><p>Cela fit sourire Jack, il était heureux qu’Harry se préoccupe de lui, même si sa mère aurait certainement raison de le sermonner.</p><p>- A vrai dire, nous n’en avons pas reparlé. Peut-être qu’elle n’en a pas vraiment eu l’occasion, nous nous sommes très peu vus ce matin. Avoua Jack.</p><p>Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur, Jack poussa un long soupir avant de continuer.</p><p>- Eh bien, si vous souhaitez vraiment en savoir plus, je me suis retrouvé entrainer dans une nouvelle escapade ce matin même. Rose… Mademoiselle DeWitt Bukater a voulu remercier personnellement son sauveur, nous sommes donc allés dans l’entrepont pour le trouver.  Expliqua timidement Jack.</p><p>Le plus jeune s’attendait à des réprimandes de la part de son aîné mais au lieu de cela Harry se contenta de secouer la tête en émettant un petit rire.</p><p>- Etrangement, cela ne m’étonne même pas.</p><p>Jack fixa quelques secondes l’océan avant de se retourner pour regarder Harry dans les yeux.</p><p>- Peut-être… Peut-être est-ce parce que vous me connaissez déjà si bien. Lui répondit-il.</p><p>Après ces quelques mots dit avec une telle assurance de la part du plus jeune et qui semblaient pourtant si banals, l’atmosphère autour d’eux paraissait différente. Sans même le remarquer, leurs deux corps s’étaient rapprochés inconsciemment, comme pour prouver leur comptabilité et la véracité de ces paroles.</p><p>Malheureusement pour les deux jeunes hommes, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu’un d’indésirable remarqua leur présence.</p><p>- Harry ! Vous voilà enfin ! Je vous ai cherché de partout !</p><p>C’était bien évidement Mademoiselle Grex qui venait interrompre ce moment de béatitude, où tout aurait pu arriver entre les deux hommes. Décidemment, cette jeune femme commençait à agacer Jack. Pourtant, il ne voulut rien laisser paraitre devant Harry.</p><p>C’était bien évidement Mademoiselle Grex qui venait interrompre ce moment de béatitude, où tout aurait pu arriver entre les deux hommes. Décidemment, cette jeune femme commençait à agacer Jack. Pourtant, il ne voulut rien laisser paraitre devant Harry.</p><p>- Mademoiselle Grex, quelle agréable surprise ! Que souhaitiez-vous me dire qui semble si urgent ? Lui demanda Harry.</p><p>La jeune femme sembla quelque peu hésitante, regardant Jack, que ce-dernier pouvait décrire, de manière presque hautaine.</p><p>- Oh, j’espérais que nous pourrions parler dans un endroit plus privé… Dit-elle avec une voix presque trop mielleuse.  C’est quelque chose de très important.</p><p>Cela vexa le jeune homme, et il ne savait pas si Harry se doutait qu’il était pris entre deux feux. Cependant, le plus âgé se contenta de regarder sa montre, inconscient des regards pesants de son fiancé et la jeune femme.</p><p>- Eh bien, il est presque l’heure du déjeuner, je peux vous accorder quelques minutes. Lui répondit-il.</p><p>Il se retourna vers Jack, ayant un air désolé.</p><p>- Jack, je suis navré d’écourter notre promenade. Je…</p><p>Jack leva la main pour lui faire signe d’arrêter de parler et se força à lui rendre un léger sourire, pour cacher son amertume.</p><p>- Ce n’est rien, ce fut très agréable le temps que cela a duré…</p><p>A présent, l regardait Georgiana Grex, qui lui lançait un regard triomphant.</p><p>- Je vous souhaite une très bonne journée. Finit-il sèchement.</p><p>Sur ces dernières paroles, il partit pour retourner dans sa cabine, c’était le seul endroit où il avait envie d’être maintenant, à l’abri du monde extérieur. Il ignora les appels d’Harry et entendit une dernière fois sa rivale parler.</p><p>- Ne vous en faîtes pas, il doit être fatigué de votre promenade.</p><p>Cela lui fit serrer la mâchoire, mais il ne se retourna pas et accéléra même son pas.</p><p>Cela ne lui prit que quelques minutes pour retrouver son chemin jusqu’à la cabine de ses parents, où il frappa avant d’entrer. Sa mère était déjà présente, en train de se préparer avec sa gouvernante.</p><p>- Jack ? Tu n’as pas récupéré ta clé, mon fils ?</p><p>Sa mère semblait étonner de le voir venir dans leur cabine. Et Jack se rappela soudainement que son veston, et donc sa clé, était dans la cabine de son cher fiancé. Pourtant, il était venu instinctivement ici.</p><p>- Je l’ai récupéré mais… C’est une longue histoire, maman…</p><p>Maman, un mot que Jack et ses frères et sœurs utilisaient que quand il était enfant, ou bien malade. Sa mère sembla comprendre que quelque chose n’allait pas.</p><p>- Margaret, pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls un moment je vous prie.</p><p>La gouvernante acquiesça et s’en alla, envoyant un regard plein de compassion à Jack. Elle le connaissait depuis si longtemps… Cependant, Jack prit la parole avant que Miss Fleming ne sorte.</p><p>- Ce n’est rien, je me sens juste un peu… malade.</p><p>Sa mère ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue. Mais Miss Fleming dû comprendre qu’il ne veuille pas en discuter pour le moment.</p><p>- Peut-être qu’il serait plus sage que vous restiez dans votre cabine pour le déjeuner, Jack. Je peux faire venir votre repas dans votre cabine.  Proposa la gouvernante. Si cela vous convient également, Madame.</p><p>Sa mère sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant d’acquiescer.</p><p>- Très bien.</p><p>Miss Fleming se retira aussitôt. Marian approcha son fils, posant ses deux mains sur ses joues et caressant ses pommettes avec ses pouces.</p><p>- Toutefois, je m’attends à quelques explications après être revenue du déjeuner.</p><p>Jack eut presque envie de fondre en larmes, au milieu de la cabine, dans les bras de sa mère mais il se retint et préféra ferme les yeux et profiter du réconfort que lui offrait sa mère.</p><p>- Il est presque l’heure d’aller à la salle à manger. Ton père ne devrait pas tarder de revenir pour se préparer.  Continua-t-elle. Tu devrais aller te reposer.</p><p>Elle avait brisé ce silence réconfortant pour ramener doucement son fils à la réalité. Néanmoins, elle laissa ses mains sur son visage.</p><p>- Merci maman.</p><p>Elle lui embrassa tendrement le front avant de le laisser partir.</p><p>Avec un dernier regard fatigué sur sa mère, il se dirigea vers sa cabine à travers le petit couloir qui la séparait de celle de ses parents. Il ferma doucement la porte et se débarrassa de quelques couches de vêtements, gardant seulement son pantalon et son tricot de corps, avant de se diriger vers son lit. En regardant l’horloge, il se dit qu’il avait le temps de dormir avant que le déjeuner n’arrive. Il s’allongea et ferma les yeux, mais beaucoup de choses semblaient l’empêcher de trouver le sommeil, y compris ce qu’il s’était passé dans la dernière heure. Il se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit, tentant en vain d’oublier tout ça.</p><p>Au bout de quelques minutes, il se résigna au fait qu’il ne s’endormirait pas de sitôt, alors il fixa le plafond pendant de longues minutes. Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas chez lui ? Son fiancé avait parfaitement le droit de converser avec qui il voulait, même si Mademoiselle Grex ne semblait pas avoir les intentions les plus innocentes à son égard. Est-ce qu’Harry la rejetterait ? Est-il sensible à ses charmes ? Allait-il retourner ses sentiments ?</p><p>Peut-être qu’il pourrait rompre ces fiançailles, d’une manière ou d’une autre, avant de trop souffrir ? Son cœur lui faisait si mal…</p><p>Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé à broyer du noir mais bientôt des coups se firent entendre dans la cabine. Jack se releva et regarda l’heure. 12h45. Il devait s’agir du déjeuner. Il laissa entrer la stewardess qui attendait dans le couloir. Il s’agissait de la même femme qui leur servait le petit-déjeuner. Elle posa les différents assiettes, placées sous des cloches, et lui lista les plats du jour, qu’il écouta lointainement. Elle sembla remarquer qu’il ne l’écoutait que partiellement.</p><p>- Si je peux me permettre, monsieur : j’ai une bonne écoute si vous souhaitez vous confier. Je sais que je suis une simple inconnue, mais parler à quelqu’un qui n’appartient pas à votre entourage peut aider. Lui dit-elle.</p><p>Jack se retrouva toucher par sa gentillesse, peut-être était-il un peu trop à fleur de peau mais son cœur se réchauffa à ce geste de sympathie. Malgré cela, il ne voulut pas lui exposer ses problèmes d’adolescent en mal d’amour.</p><p>- Je vous remercie Mademoiselle…</p><p>Il s’arrêta, se rendant compte qu’il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Heureusement pour lui, elle comprit cela.</p><p>- Violet Jessop. Le reprit-elle.</p><p>- Je vous remercie Mademoiselle Jessop, pour le réconfort que vous m’apportez déjà avec ces mots, mais je crois que vous avez sûrement d’autres problèmes importants à gérer avant de vous occuper de chaque passager individuellement. Lui répondit-il poliment.</p><p>- Pourtant, c’est mon travail : m’assurer que chaque passager est à l’aise et répondre à leurs besoins. Répliqua-t-elle.</p><p>Cela fit sourire Jack, elle semblait avoir réponse à tout.</p><p>- Mais je ne vais pas vous forcer à me parler. Cependant, sachez que je reste à disposition si vous changez d’avis. Continua-t-elle.</p><p>Elle regarda brièvement les plats disposés sur la petite table.</p><p>- Je vais vous laisser déjeuner tranquillement, je reviendrais tout à l’heure.</p><p>- Très bien, je vous remercie.</p><p>Elle quitta la pièce et Jack se retrouva une nouvelle fois seul avec lui-même.</p><p>Il s’installa devant la table et dévoila un à un les différentes assiettes. Il n’avait pas beaucoup d’appétit mais se força à manger un peu de tout, n’aimant pas trop l’idée de gaspiller.</p><p>Il avait à peine fini de manger que Miss Fleming entra par la porte intérieure, lui signalant que ses parents étaient déjà revenus du déjeuner.</p><p>- Votre mère vous attend, dès que vous vous sentirez prêt. Votre père est déjà reparti avec Monsieur Widener et Monsieur Astor. Lui annonça-t-elle.</p><p>Après cette annonce, elle quitta la pièce, lui laissant le temps de se rhabiller.</p><p>Pendant de nombreuses minutes, il essaya de réfléchir comment expliquer ses craintes à sa mère, sans paraitre trop enfantin. Et sans s’en rendre compte, il était assis, regardant la porte depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Il se rhabilla lentement et se dirigea enfin vers la cabine de ses parents, il prit une profonde inspiration puis frappa et entra. A son grand étonnement, sa mère n’était pas seule comme il le pensait et à sa plus grande horreur, la personne qu’il craignait le plus se trouvait avec elle. Alexander Rothschild prenait un café en compagnie de sa mère, quand il le vit il lui lança un sourire carnassier.</p><p>- Bonjour Jack.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Le calme après la tempête</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Au moment où Jack pensait que sa journée ne pouvait empirer, Alexander Rothschild vient à sa rencontre. Comment va-t-il échapper à cette situation indésirable ?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soudainement, Jack se sentit devenir tout pâle. Que faisait-il ici ?</p><p>- Jack as-tu oublié tes bonnes manières ? Salue donc notre invité.</p><p>Jack serra les dents pour la deuxième fois, cette journée ne faisait qu’empirer à mesure que les heures passaient…</p><p>- Bonjour, Monsieur Rothschild.</p><p>A ce moment-là il souhaitait seulement retourner dans sa cabine et se cacher sous la couverture pour oublier cette horrible journée. Le monde entier semblait s’être ligué contre lui.</p><p>- Monsieur Rothschild s’est présenté à ton père et moi lorsque nous revenions de la salle à manger, il est venu te voir.</p><p>Le principal intéressé le regardait intensément depuis qu’il avait fait son apparition dans la pièce.</p><p>- Il me semblait que vous n’aviez pas l’air bien lorsque je vous ai aperçu sur le pont. Je me suis même étonné de ne pas vous voir avec vos parents pour le déjeuner…</p><p>Les quelques mots prononcés par l’autre homme auraient pu montrer l’inquiétude qu’il éprouvait à n’importe qui mais pas à Jack. Non. Sa simple présence dans la pièce le rendait nerveux, et ces paroles ne l’apaisaient certainement pas. Il espérait que sa mère remarquerait sa détresse et qu’elle ferait sortir l’autre homme de la cabine mais elle semblait conquise pas le soi-disant charme de ce-dernier.</p><p>- Eh bien, je vous remercie pour votre inquiétude mais je vais très bien. Ce n’était pas la peine de vous déranger pour si peu.</p><p>Il essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler sa voix qui manqua de dérailler plusieurs fois. Toutefois, on discernait une certaine véhémence que sa mère sembla remarquer, il allait lui devoir des explications, pour continuer à égayer cette douce journée…</p><p>Voyant que son fils n’allait pas adresser un mot de plus à l’autre homme, Marian Thayer s’en mêla.</p><p>- Veuillez l’excuser, Jack est très irritable lorsqu’il est fatigué. Expliqua-t-elle. C’est très aimable à vous d’être venu le voir, Monsieur Rothschild.</p><p>- Oh, je vois. Reprit nonchalamment l’autre homme. Bien, peut-être pourrons-nous converser autour d’un dîner d’ici la fin de la traversée… ?</p><p>Il avait à peine terminé sa demande que quelques coups retentirent dans la pièce. Jack retint un soupir de soulagement, il remerciait en silence la personne ayant frappé à la porte et, au fond de lui, il espérait qu’il s’agissait d’Harry. Sa mère alla ouvrir mais d’où il se tenait, il ne pouvait pas voir à qui elle avait ouvert.</p><p>- Bonjour Madame Thayer, mes hommages. Je suis heureux de ne pas m’être trompé de cabine. Est-ce que Jack se trouve ici ?</p><p>Jack reconnut la voix de son ami Richard, il était tellement soulagé qu’il faillit laisser échapper un cri de bonheur. Il s’empressa de retrouver sa mère et Richard à la porte de la cabine, ignorant allègrement l’autre homme assis dans la cabine pour aller saluer son ami.</p><p>En arrivant à sa hauteur, il se rendit compte que son ami était habillé en tenue sportive.</p><p>- Dick ! Que viens-tu faire ici ?</p><p>Il savait qu’il était probablement assez impoli à ce moment précis mais il était beaucoup trop heureux d’avoir un possible échappatoire à cette situation indésirable.</p><p>- Jack !</p><p>Bien évidemment, sa mère se devait de lui faire remarquer son impertinence à la simple mention de son surnom.</p><p>Cela ne dérangea apparemment pas Richard puisque ce-dernier continua de parler.</p><p>- Veux-tu venir au court de squash avec moi ? Je devais m’y rendre avec Karl Behr mais il… il a reçu un télégramme important.</p><p>La dernière partie de sa phrase était assez hésitante comme s’il ne lui disait pas entièrement la vérité mais Jack n’en avait rien à faire, il ne voulait pas laisser passer cette occasion de partir loin de Rothschild. Enfin il fallait tout d’abord que sa mère accepte de le laisser y aller.</p><p>- Mère… Puis-je me joindre à Richard, s’il-vous-plaît ?</p><p>Ses paroles étaient remplies d’appréhension, il n’osait même pas garder son regard sur celui de sa mère. Il tenta d’appuyer sa demande.</p><p>- D’autant plus que cela me ferait du bien de faire un peu d’exercice…</p><p>- Il est vrai qu’un peu d’exercice ne te ferait pas de mal… Confirma son ami.</p><p>Richard fit mine de le regarder de haut en bas de manière pensive, tout en souriant. Bien sûre il plaisantait, sans doute pour vouloir alléger l’atmosphère. </p><p>Il osa tenir le regard de sa mère pendant quelques secondes et cela eu visiblement son effet puisqu’elle répondit d’un acquiescement. Elle se retourna vers leur invité, indésirable pour Jack, et lui donna un regard désolé.</p><p>-  Toutes mes excuses Monsieur Rothschild, mais vous savez sans doute comment sont les jeunes gens, tout à fait incapables de tenir en place.</p><p>Le principal concerné lui rendait son sourire et parlait ensuite d’une voix mielleuse qui fit frissonner Jack de dégoût.</p><p>- Bien entendu, ce n’est pas un problème. Il y aura encore de nombreuses opportunités pour converser pendant ce voyage.</p><p>Naturellement, cela ne plaisait guère à Jack, qui serrait fort les dents pour éviter de répondre quelque chose de désobligeant. Il préféra donc ignorer l’autre homme pour se concentrer sur sa mère et son ami.</p><p>- Je vais aller mettre des vêtements plus confortables, Mère, je vous rejoindrais pour le thé dans la salle de réception. Je te rejoins dans le couloir Richard.</p><p>Et sans un mot de plus, il traversa une nouvelle fois la cabine de ses parents. Au moment où il arriva au niveau d’Alexander Rothschild, celui-ci se releva brusquement et posa une main sur son épaule tout en le fixant intensément.</p><p>- Je te revois très bientôt Jack.</p><p>Cela avait été dit pour que seul Jack entende, mais au lieu de montrer une quelconque peur, il haussa simplement les épaules, se débarrassant ainsi de la main de l’autre homme et se contenta de continuer sa route et quitter la pièce pour retourner dans sa cabine où il s’engouffra dans la garde-robe pour se changer. Il ne restait plus qu’à trouver des vêtements plus décontractés parmi ses nombreux bagages. Après quelques minutes à mettre ses affaires sens dessus dessous, il trouva enfin la tenue qu’il mettait pour jouer au cricket. Son père en est un grand joueur et avait voulu emmener leurs tenues pour s’entrainer pendant leur séjour en Europe. Il s’empressa de se changer, ne voulant pas faire attendre Richard plus longtemps, il manqua même de trébucher à plusieurs reprises dans sa précipitation.</p><p>Enfin prêt, il s’apprêta à sortir de sa chambre avant de se rappeler que la clé de sa cabine se trouvait dans sa veste, qui se trouvait dans la cabine du fils Widener. Tant pis, il la récupérera plus tard, Richard l’attendait déjà avec impatience dans le corridor.</p><p>- Ah, te voilà ! Allons-y, j’ai réservé pour quatorze heure quinze.</p><p>Et pour la énième fois en quelques jours, Jack traversa la coursive du pont C pour emprunter le Grand Escalier avec son ami de longue date.</p><p>- Alors. Commença-t-il. Monsieur Behr a-t-il vraiment reçu un télégramme ou il y a-t-il autre chose que tu ne souhaitais pas divulguer en présence de ma mère ?</p><p>Cela fit rire Williams.</p><p>- Ah, tu me connais bien ! Bien, figure-toi que Karl est en train de courtiser une jeune femme.</p><p>- Ne pouvait-il pas le faire à un autre moment, s’il t’a promis de s’exercer avec toi ?</p><p>- Pour résumer, Karl est venu en Europe afin de retrouver une fille, si ma mémoire est bonne, elle se nomme Helen Newson. Commença-t-il. La mère de cette jeune femme est assez réticente à ce que Karl épouse sa fille, elle l’a donc emmené en Europe pour les séparer.</p><p>- C’est assez drastique comme mesure. Annonça Jack.</p><p>- Absolument !  Karl est donc venu rejoindre sa dulcinée et lui a fait la surprise en arrivant à Cherbourg, prêt à embarquer sur ce navire ! reprit Dick.  Malheureusement, sa mère n’en fut pas très heureuse, alors Karl voit sa chère et tendre seulement lorsqu’elle n’est pas avec sa mère, ce qui est assez rare… Voilà donc pourquoi il ne peut pas m’accompagner au court. Une belle histoire en devenir si tu veux mon avis.</p><p>- Ils doivent vraiment être amoureux. Fit remarquer Jack.</p><p>Les deux jeunes hommes étaient à présents dans les couloirs du pont D, ils avaient traversé la salle de réception pendant le récit de Dick. Celui-ci connaissait le chemin pour le court de squash par cœur, Jack le suivait de près.</p><p>- Je suppose. Répondit-il. Je ne sais pas si je traverserais l’Atlantique ou encore le monde par amour… Le ferais-tu ?</p><p>Cette question pris Jack au dépourvu, pour y répondre encore fallait-il être amoureux. Bien, il ne savait pas vraiment ce que l’amour faisait ressentir à une personne. Son esprit s’égara sur Harry, son sourire chaleureux, son regard doux et ses gestes tendres dont il avait été l’objet à plusieurs reprises en seulement quelques jours…</p><p>- A l’expression rêveuse sur ton visage, j’en déduis que tu as quelque chose à m’annoncer. Est-ce que je me trompe ?</p><p>La voix de Dick le ramena à la réalité, celui-ci avait cessé de marcher et le regardait avec un sourire espiègle.</p><p>- Non… Enfin, je ne sais pas… Peut-être ? Bafouilla le plus jeune.</p><p>L’autre homme le regardait suspicieusement à présent.</p><p>- Je suppose que les rumeurs sont vraies alors. Déclara Dick.</p><p>Jack le regarda avec un air interrogateur. De quelles rumeurs parlait-il ?</p><p>Voyant que le plus jeune ne comprenait pas ce qu’il voulait dire, Richard continua d’appuyer sur le sujet.</p><p>- Depuis quelques jours, le navire entier parle d’un supposé mariage entre toi. Il fit une pause brève. Et Harry Widener.</p><p>- Oh.</p><p>C’est tout ce que Jack arrivait à répondre pour l’heure. Tout le navire était au courant ? Richard exagérait sûrement, mais toute la bonne société semblait répandre la nouvelle de leurs fiançailles et il n’avait rien entendu de tout cela.</p><p>- Alors, tu ne le nies pas ? Ce ne sont pas que des commérages ? L’interrogea Dick de nouveau.</p><p>Il était évident que Richard n’abandonnerait, alors Jack tenta de se ressaisir pour enfin lui répondre plus qu’un simple mot.</p><p>- Je… Oui, c’est vrai, nous sommes fiancés.</p><p>Un silence régna pendant une dizaine de secondes, le visage de Richard prenait différentes expressions alors que le temps passait, il restait silencieux, cherchant probablement quelque chose à répondre.</p><p>- Je suppose que des félicitations sont de rigueur ?</p><p>Il avait tout à coup l’air incertain, et se balançait d’un pied sur l’autre, montrant clairement son malaise face à la situation. Peut-être regrettait-il d’avoir brusqué Jack à tout lui dévoiler.</p><p>- Je… Je te dois des excuses pour hier soir également. Continua-t-il.</p><p>Jack parut tout un coup étonné, oubliant le malaise qui pesait sur eux depuis quelques minutes.</p><p>- A quel propos ? Lui demanda-t-il.</p><p>Les rôles se trouvèrent inversés ; à présent, c’était Dick qui n’arrivait plus à parler.</p><p>- Bien… Pour les paroles que j’ai tenu concernant… ton fiancé et Mademoiselle Grex…</p><p>Jack se remémora le dîner puis la danse qui avait suivi et qui l’avait vexé. Il avait presque oublié cet évènement avec tout ce qui s’est enchainé par la suite. Presque.</p><p>Mais à présent, la simple mention de Georgiana Grex l’irritait au plus haut point. Cependant, il ne pouvait en tenir rigueur à son ami.</p><p>- Ne t’inquiète pas, je n’y pensais même plus. Le rassura Jack.</p><p>Ce n’était pas totalement la vérité mais Jack voulait détendre son ami, ce qui sembla fonctionner.</p><p>- Très bien. Répondit le fils Williams. Qui aurait pu imaginer que le petit Jack serait le premier de nous deux à se marier ?</p><p>Cela fit rire Jack puis Richard, visiblement plus détendu.</p><p>- Et puisque nous en parlons, j’espère être invité à votre mariage !</p><p>- Evidemment !</p><p>Les deux hommes riaient maintenant aux éclats, ce qui leur valut des regards agacés de quelques passagers passants par là.</p><p>Ils empruntèrent des escaliers menant à des petites coursives où il serait tellement facile de se perdre tant cela ressemblait à une fourmilière géante, mais Richard savait très bien où ils se dirigeaient donc Jack ne fit aucune remarque.</p><p>Après de nombreuses minutes à longer des murs blancs, ils arrivaient enfin au court de squash. Juste quand ils allaient ouvrir la porte, quelqu’un sortit de la pièce.</p><p>- Ah ! Monsieur Williams, déjà de retour ?</p><p>- Il faut bien garder la forme. Le championnat national de tennis ne va pas se préparer tout seul !</p><p>Les deux rirent légèrement à cela, Jack se contenta de regarder la scène. Richard sembla se rappeler de sa présence après cela.</p><p>- Oh Monsieur Wright, je vous présente Jack Thayer, un ami de longue date. Il sera mon partenaire aujourd’hui.</p><p>Jack serra la main de l’autre homme, qui se trouvait être le moniteur, avec qui il échangea des salutations polies.</p><p>- Trèves de bavardages, messieurs. Place à l’effort !</p><p>Et pendant la prochaine heure, on pouvait seulement seulement le bruit de la balle frappant le mur et les raquettes, la voix de Frederick Wright comptant les points et les soupirs défaitistes de Jack. Bien évidemment, l’heure de pratique se termina avec une victoire écrasante de Richard Williams sur son cadet. Après avoir salué leur moniteur, les deux jeunes hommes repartirent en sens inverse, empruntant les mêmes et longs corridors des ponts E et F qu’à leur venue.</p><p>- Je n’aimerai pas me perdre dans ses couloirs exigus si ce navire venait à couler… Fit remarquer Dick.</p><p>- Moi non plus, ces couloirs se ressemblent tous ici.  Répondit Jack.</p><p>On ne pouvait qu’espérer que ces paroles n’apportent aucun mauvais présage.</p><p>Une dizaine de minutes passèrent et ils se retrouvaient dans les lieux qui leur était plus familier. Finalement, les deux amis se séparèrent sur le pont C, devant le Grand Escalier.</p><p>- Je te revois plus tard, Jack.</p><p>- Bien sûre. A plus tard.</p><p>Jack regarda l’heure sur l’horloge mural, il avait le temps d’aller se rafraichir avant d’aller prendre le thé avec sa mère. Il se dirigea vers sa cabine, il avait dû laisser la porte déverrouillée comme il avait encore perdu possession de cette maudite clé.</p><p>Une fois rentré, il se dirigea vers son dressing où le désordre qu’il avait fait avant de partir avait été rangé pendant son absence. Madame Fleming avait sans aucun doute dû passer par ici. Ses vêtements de ce matin étaient soigneusement installé sur une chaise, il s’en empara et alla dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Après un bain bien mérité, il quitta sa cabine et se rendit sereinement à la salle de réception où sa mère devait déjà l’attendre. Le squash lui avait permis de se détendre et d’oublier temporairement ses tracas.</p><p>Quand il atteignit finalement la salle de réception du pont D, il chercha pendant quelques secondes sa mère qu’il s’attendait à trouver seule. Toutefois, il l’aperçut en compagnie de plusieurs dames. Peut-être qu’il n’était pas trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Mais sa mère le remarqua et lui fit signe de la main. Il soupira intérieurement et s’approcha des quatre femmes dont il reconnut Ruth DeWitt-Bukater et la Comtesse de Rothes, la dernière femme lui était inconnue.</p><p>- Bon après-midi mesdames. Les salua-t-il.</p><p>Elles le saluèrent à leur tour et reprirent leur conversation, il s’installa auprès de sa mère.</p><p>Celle-ci se détourna de la conversation pour lui parler.</p><p>- Harry est venu te voir lorsque tu étais avec Richard. Commença-t-elle. Naturellement, je lui ai dis que tu n’étais pas là…</p><p>Sa mère semblait indirectement lui faire des reproches, il se demandait si Harry lui avait parlé de sa petite crise de jalousie ou s’il s’agissait de son comportement de plus tôt qui la gênait.</p><p>Ruth DeWitt-Bukater dû entendre sa mère parler de son fiancé puisqu’elle interrompit sa conversation avec les deux autres femmes.</p><p>- Marian, avez-vous déjà commencé à planifier le mariage ?</p><p>Cela attira l’attention des deux autres femmes, en quête de potins.</p><p>- Non, pas encore. Jack n’est pas encore diplômé et Harry souhaite qu’il aille à l’université avant qu’ils ne se marient.</p><p>Un steward les interrompit brièvement pour apporter le thé. Elles se remirent aussitôt à discuter lorsqu’il s’en alla. La conversation dévia progressivement sur Rose et son fiancé, Cal.</p><p>- Justement, le but de l’université est de chercher un époux convenable. Mais Rose l’a déjà trouvé !</p><p>Il ne prêta plus oreille après les mots de Ruth, il trouvait cela totalement affligeant. Elle ne se souciait guère du bonheur de sa fille.</p><p>Il remarqua Bruce Ismay assis avec le commandant Smith, non loin d’eux, il semblait parler affaire, il tendit involontairement l’oreille pour tenter de percevoir des brides d’une conversation sans doute plus intéressante que celle de ces dames.</p><p>- Quatre des chaudières ne sont toujours pas allumées ?</p><p>C’était la voix d’Ismay qu’il entendit en premier.</p><p>- Non, je n’en vois pas le besoin. Nous faisons une moyenne très honorable !</p><p>- Oui, bien sûr. La presse connaît la taille du Titanic. Maintenant je veux qu’elle soit émerveillée par sa vitesse ! Nous devons lui offrir du nouveau à publier ! Le voyage inaugural du Titanic doit faire les gros titres !</p><p>Jack fut étonné d’entendre cela, allaient-ils arriver plus tôt à New-York ?</p><p>Il n’eut pas vraiment le temps d’écouter d’avantage puisqu’une personne descendant les escaliers attira son attention, il reconnut aussitôt Harry dont les yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Le voilà qui approchait. Les autres femmes ne semblaient pas l’avoir encore aperçu.</p><p>Jack voulait désespérément détourner son regard mais il ne fit que regarder cette silhouette s’approcher.</p><p>- N’est-ce pas votre fiancé qui arrive, très cher ? Lui demanda Madame la Comtesse.</p><p>Les trois autres femmes s’arrêtèrent de converser.</p><p>- Regardez, voilà cette femme vulgaire, Madame Brown. Continua la Comtesse.</p><p>En effet, derrière Harry, Molly Brown faisait son apparition dans la salle de réception.</p><p>Sans se retourner, Ruth s’adressa aux autres femmes.</p><p>- Vite, levons-nous avant qu’elle ne s’assoie...</p><p>Mais Jack ne prêtait plus attention à elles, il s’était levé et était maintenant face à face avec Harry. Il ne savait même pas ce qu’il devait dire, peut-être qu’il devait s’excuser. Harry aussi semblait avoir peine à trouver ses mots.</p><p>Molly est arrivée à la table au moment où les dames se lèvent pour partir :</p><p>- Salut, les filles ! Je savais que je vous trouverais pour le thé !</p><p>Elle se retourna vers eux.</p><p>- Oh, bonjour à vous également Jack, Harry.</p><p>Les deux hommes la saluèrent chaleureusement également, contrairement aux autres femmes.</p><p>- Mesdames, je vous enlève mon fiancé. Déclara Harry. Marian, je le raccompagnerais jusqu’à sa cabine avant le dîner.</p><p>Cela fit glousser la plupart de ces dames, et Jack dû se retenir de rouler des yeux.</p><p>Harry offrit son bras à Jack, celui-ci accepta un peu avec réticence, il savait qu’une fois qu’ils seraient partis, ces dames allaient en faire leur prochain sujet de commérage.</p><p>Ils s’éloignèrent rapidement, empruntant le Grand Escalier. Aucun des deux ne parlaient pendant le trajet, et Jack n’osa pas demander où ils se dirigeaient. Il eut une réponse à sa question lorsqu’ils sortirent sur la promenade du pont A, où de nombreux passagers profitaient des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée. La voix d’Harry interrompit ses pensées.</p><p>- Allons-nous installer sur ces transats.</p><p>Non loin de la partie non couverte de la promenade mais à l’abri du vent, se trouvaient deux transats vides, une rareté en cette fin d’après-midi.</p><p>Ils s’asseyaient en silence, l’un en face de l’autre. Jack avait ses deux bras posés sur ses genoux et jouait avec ses mains. Il releva brièvement les yeux de celle-ci et vit Harry regarder à droite, vers l’horizon où le coucher de soleil se profilait. Il fut hypnotisé par cette vision, le soleil éclairait son visage, ses yeux avaient pris une nuance marron clair, presque dorée. Ses mêmes yeux qui s’étaient tournés vers lui maintenant. Jack baissa aussitôt les yeux, plutôt gêné d’avoir fixé l’autre homme pendant si longtemps.</p><p>Une main douce passa sur les siennes, les empêchant de bouger d’avantages. Il releva doucement les yeux pour rencontrer de nouveau cette paire d’yeux qui lui faisait un si drôle d’effet. Jack se sentit soudain courageux et voulut prendre la parole.</p><p>- Je…</p><p>Les deux jeunes hommes avaient commencé à parler au même moment. Cela les fit sourire timidement. Et Jack ne savait plus ce qu’il allait dire quelques secondes plus tôt. Quel drôle d’effet il avait sur lui, effectivement.</p><p>- Je pense que je devrais m’excuser. Reprit Harry. Je suis vraiment navré de ce qu’il s’est passé ce matin, j’aurais dû décliner l’invitation de Mademoiselle Georgiana, c’était très indélicat de ma part, je m’en excuse sincèrement.</p><p>Jack écoutait attentivement Harry, son regard plongé dans le sien.</p><p>- Vous… Tu n’es pas le seul fautif, je n’aurais pas dû partir comme cela, même si j’avoue m’être senti vexé à cet instant. Je suis également désolé. Lui répondit-il.</p><p>Tout deux se regardaient, un sourire amer et un regard penaud sur leurs deux visages.</p><p>- Est-ce que… Puis-je savoir ce qu’elle t’a dit ? Osa Jack.</p><p>Un sourire mélancolique pris place sur le visage d’Harry puis pris la parole avec hésitation.</p><p>- Elle… elle m’a avoué son affection pour moi.</p><p>Jack reçu l’effet d’une gifle. Pourtant, il ne devrait pas être étonné, cela devait arriver à un moment donné.  Il s’efforça de continuer à regarder Harry, l’encourageant à continuer avec un sourire triste.</p><p>- Je l’ai rejeté. Continua le plus âgé.</p><p>Malgré sur sujet déplaisant, l’atmosphère ne s’était en rien alourdie, il y avait même quelque chose d’indescriptible autour d’eux, comme si un nouveau cap venait d’être franchit.</p><p>Jack détourna lentement les yeux pour regarder le soleil disparaître peu à peu derrière la mer.</p><p>- Un coucher de soleil, c’est si…</p><p>Il hésita à terminer sa phrase, ne sachant pas comment définir ce qu’il ressentait.</p><p>- Apaisant. Finit Harry.</p><p>Jack se retourna vers Harry qui lui souriait tendrement, ses deux mains avaient rejoint celles de Jack, ils ignoraient complètement le monde qui les entourait, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil qui les enlaçaient. Ce moment n’était rien qu’à eux.</p><p>Ce qui les ramena durement à la réalité, c’était le son d’une trompette résonant sur le pont, annonçant le dîner. Cela les surpris tellement qu’ils se lâchèrent les mains, mettant fin à tout contact entre eux.</p><p>- Pourquoi se croient-ils obligés d’annoncer le dîner comme s’ils sonnaient une charge de cavalerie ?</p><p>Jack reconnut cette voix portante comme celle de Molly Brown. Après avoir détaillé les personnes se trouvant à proximité, Jack remarqua Rose en compagnie de Jack Dawson. Il en fut très étonné, il semblait qu’elle avait passé la majorité de la journée en sa compagnie. Ils étaient face à la mère de la jeune femme, Madame la Comtesse, et bien évidemment Molly.</p><p>- Nous devrions aller nous préparer pour le dîner.</p><p>Jack se détourna des personnages à quelques mètres d’eux pour se concentrer de nouveau sur Harry.</p><p>- Oui, allons-y.</p><p>Les deux hommes, comme de nombreux passagers, retournèrent à l’intérieur, ils se dirigèrent machinalement dans le Grand Escalier que tous connaissaient si bien à présent. Déjà, Harry et Jack arrivaient dans la longue coursive qui desservait leurs cabines. Au lieu de s’arrêter devant celle de Jack, Harry continuait à marcher et Jack se souvint qu’il devait récupérer son veston qu’il avait laissé chez son fiancé ce matin même. Ce-dernier n’avait pas oublié puisqu’il lui tenait fermement le bras avec le sien. Il déverrouilla rapidement la serrure et ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans la cabine du plus âgé, fermant la porte derrière eux. Jack repéra immédiatement son veston, posé sur le dos d’un fauteuil, qu’il récupéra. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Harry qui se débarrassait de son manteau.</p><p>- Nous dînons ensembles ce soir, n’est-ce pas ?</p><p>- Bien entendu ! Lui sourit Harry. Bien… Avec nos parents.</p><p>Cela était visiblement sous-entendu par Jack mais confirmé par Harry. Quoiqu’il en soit, ils dîneront ensembles. Ils pensèrent sûrement la même chose puisqu’ils laissèrent échapper un léger rire.</p><p>- A tout à l’heure.</p><p>- A plus tard.</p><p>Jack se détourna de son fiancé et se dirigea vers la porte, il était sur le point de sortir de la cabine, la main appuyée sur la poignée de la porte mais quelque chose préoccupait encore son esprit.</p><p>- Harry, je… J’ai besoin de savoir une dernière chose… Est-ce que… tu es attiré par elle ? L’as-tu repoussé par obligation à cause de nos fiançailles ?  </p><p>Ils n’avaient pas besoin de préciser de qui le plus jeune parlait. Jack ne savait pas où il avait trouvé l’audace de poser cette question à double tranchant. Il avait besoin d’une réponse, même s’il se pouvait qu’elle ne lui plaise pas. Il fixa fixement la porte, dos à l’autre homme, attendant que celui-ci ne réponde. Il n’entendit pas les pas d’Harry sur la moquette et sentit seulement sa main se poser doucement sur la sienne, toujours tenant la poignée. Il laissa Harry diriger ses mouvements, décrochant sa main pour l’attirer vers lui, forçant ainsi le plus jeune à se retourner face à lui. Jack leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard brûlant d’Harry, celui-ci lâcha doucement sa main et vint poser délicatement la sienne sur sa joue. A cet instant précis, le temps sembla ralentir, attendant un prochain geste décisif pour leur avenir. C’est ainsi que Jack scella leur destin, enroula ses bras autour du cou du plus âgé, rapprochant son visage du sien pour finalement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, leurs yeux se fermèrent lentement.  Ce baiser chaste ne dura que quelques instants pour le reste du monde mais pour eux, cela ressemblait à une éternité. Jack décolla lentement ses lèvres de celles d’Harry. Les bras de ce-dernier s’étaient enroulés autour de sa taille pendant leur baiser. Jack ne put s’empêcher de rougir à la proximité de l’autre homme, même s’il venait de partager avec lui bien plus qu’une étreinte. Harry plongea de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, bien que moins intense et moins long, ce baiser avait une tout autre sens qui fit s’évaporer les derniers doutes subsistants dans l’esprit de Jack. Harry colla son front contre celui de Jack, le regardant amoureusement dans les yeux.</p><p>- Ai-je vraiment besoin de répondre à cette question après cela ?</p><p>Jack secoua la tête, dans un état de béatitude qu’il ne l’avait jamais atteint. Après quelques minutes sans bouger, à seulement se regarder, l’un des deux pris la parole.</p><p>- Bien que j’apprécie fortement notre position, je pense que nous devrions nous arrêter ici. Lui dit doucement Harry.</p><p>Le « pour l’instant » fut mis en suspens. Jack hocha la tête, ils allaient être en retard pour le dîner. Ce qui venait de se produire fut si intense qu’ils en oubliaient presque l’endroit où ils étaient. A contre-cœur les deux hommes se séparèrent, ajustèrent leurs vêtements, Harry se baissa pour récupérer le veston de Jack, oublié sur le sol.</p><p>- Ne l’oublie pas, encore une fois. </p><p>Jack accepta avec gratitude son vêtement et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la porte qu’Harry ouvrit. Jack sortit lentement dans le couloir, comme s’il cherchait à retenir ce moment magique qu’ils avaient partagés seulement quelques minutes auparavant. Il se retourna pour faire face à Harry, ce-dernier hésita quelque peu avant de reprendre la parole.</p><p>- Me feras-tu l’honneur de me laisser t’escorter pour le dîner de ce soir, en tant que mon fiancé ?</p><p>Harry l’avait déjà escorté à de nombreuses reprises lors de promenades, mais pour eux, cela aurait un tout nouveau sens. Dorénavant, ils n’étaient plus seulement fiancés par obligation mais par une chose bien plus belle et encore trop rare pour cette époque.</p><p>- J’en serais très heureux. Lui répondit Jack.</p><p>Il se détourna alors d’Harry et se mit à marcher rêveusement dans sa cabine pour aller se préparer, se remémorant la question que Richard lui avait posé l’après-midi même.</p><p>C’était donc ça l’amour…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Une soirée bien différente de l'ordinaire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cette journée riche en émotion touche presque à sa fin, mais elle réserve encore quelques surprises à Jack.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack se sentait d’humeur très joviale et fredonnait de contentement alors qu’il vêtit ses plus beaux vêtements. Tous les mauvais moments de cette journée déjà oubliés. Le moment tendre qu’il avait partagé avec Harry – son premier baiser – s’était avéré très révélateur. Toutes ses incertitudes s’étaient envolées à cet instant précis laissant place à la sérénité dans son esprit. Il était tellement submergé par ses pensées joyeuses qu’il n’entendit pas sa mère rentrer dans sa cabine.</p><p>- Jack, es-tu prêt ? je t’ai appelé plusieurs fois, nous t’attendons.</p><p>Cela le fit sursauter, ce qui lui valut un regard interrogateur de la part de sa mère qui l’avait probablement entendu fredonner.</p><p>- Euh… Oui, j’arrive tout de suite ! S’empressa-t-il de répondre.</p><p>Marian Thayer lança un dernier regard suspicieux sur son fils avant de sortir aussi silencieusement qu’elle était rentrée.</p><p>Jack soupira avant d’admirer son reflet dans le miroir, se recoiffant pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois depuis qu’il était revenu se préparer. Quand il se trouva assez présentable, il sortit de sa cabine pour rejoindre celle de ses parents qui l’attendaient impatiemment. Son père faisait des allers retours incessants dans la pièce et s’arrêta quand il vit apparaitre son fils.</p><p>- Ah, te voilà ! Dépêchons-nous, nous allons être retard.</p><p>Alors que la famille sortait de leur cabine, Jack reconnut la jeune stewardess qui l’avait servi le midi même et à présent état chargée du service du soir, il lui envoya un sourire qu’elle lui rendit aussitôt.</p><p>Il marchait lentement derrière ses parents en direction du Grand Escalier, il entendait quelques passagers discuter derrière lui, il jeta subtilement un regard par-dessus son épaule, espérant apercevoir les Widener, et surtout Harry, mais à sa grande déception ils n’étaient pas là.</p><p>Dans le grand hall desservant le Grand Escalier, nombreux étaient les passagers en train de descendre les marches, pont après pont. Alors que ses parents allaient faire de même, Jack s’arrêta.</p><p>- Je vous rejoins dans la salle de réception, j’attends Harry. Leur annonça-t-il.</p><p>Au regard étonné que lui lançait ses parents, il réalisa qu’il avait peut-être été un peu trop direct dans la formulation de sa phrase.</p><p>- C’est formidable que vous vous entendiez si bien à présent. S’exclama son père. Je suis fier de toi, mon garçon !</p><p>Sa mère semblait montrer le même enthousiasme que son père, si seulement elle savait ce qu’ils avaient fait plus tôt, elle en serait révoltée. Il se contenta de leur répondre avec un sourire. Ses parents partirent, le laissant seul sur le palier. Il espérait qu’Harry ne tarderait pas trop.</p><p>Quelques minutes passèrent et Jack avait déjà salué quelques connaissances dont Richard et son père. Il vit enfin apparaître les époux Widener qui, a sa grande déception et consternation, n’avaient pas leur fils à leur côté. Ils s’arrêtèrent pour le saluer.</p><p>- Bonsoir Monsieur, Madame.</p><p>- Bonsoir Jack. Le salua son futur beau-père.</p><p>- Bonsoir très cher. Harry ne devrait plus tarder. Continua Eleanor Widener.</p><p>En effet, le couple étaient à peine partis que le regard de Jack s’illumina quand Harry émergea enfin du long corridor desservant leurs cabines. Très vite, ils étaient l’un en face de l’autre et Harry lui fit le traditionnel baise-main.</p><p>- Bonsoir. Salua le plus jeune.</p><p>- Bonsoir. Je m’excuse pour mon retard, j’espère ne pas t’avoir fait attendre trop longtemps…</p><p>Harry avait un vrai air désolé sur son visage, Jack trouva cela plutôt…adorable.</p><p>- Ce n’est rien, je suis arrivé il y a quelques minutes seulement. Le rassura-t-il.</p><p>Il envoya un doux sourire à Harry pour le rassurer. Celui-ci lui rendit aussitôt et lui tendit le bras.</p><p>- Très bien alors. Allons rejoindre nos parents avant que nos chères mères n’aient le temps de trop commérer à notre sujet. Lui dit Harry.</p><p>Cela fit rire Jack, il n’imaginait que trop bien ce que pouvait bien se dire leurs deux mères. Il accepta le bras tendu de son fiancé et ils descendirent, marche après marche, le somptueux Grand Escalier. Et Jack se rendit compte que de nombreux yeux étaient rivés sur eux, mais bien qu’il n’aimait pas ce genre d’attention, cela ne le dérangea étrangement pas. Parmi les nombreuses personnes qui les regardaient, Jack trouva Rose au bras de… Monsieur Jack Dawson ! Il se dirigea vers eux, entrainant Harry avec lui.</p><p>- Bonsoir Rose. Je suis ravi de vous revoir Monsieur Dawson.</p><p>- Le plaisir est également partagé Monsieur Thayer.</p><p>Jack ne se souvenait pas lui avoir dit son nom, il supposa que Rose lui avait parlé de lui.</p><p>- Je vous présente Harry Widener, mon fiancé.</p><p>Jack se sentait plus confiant, il ne se sentait plus gêné de présenter Harry comme son fiancé. Cela lui valut un beau sourire d’encouragement de la part de ce dernier, et Jack ne put s’empêcher de lui sourire en retour, ce qui lui valut un regard très inquisiteur de Rose. Elle allait probablement le questionner dès qu’ils seraient seuls.</p><p>Jack Dawson et Harry se serrèrent respectueusement la main.</p><p>- Enchanté. Lui dit Jack.</p><p>- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer Monsieur Dawson, je suis tout à fait admiratif devant votre geste héroïque d’hier soir !</p><p>Le jeune homme blond se contenta de sourire poliment, il paraissait vraiment intimidé par la splendeur des lieux et l’aura que dégageait la population mondaine.</p><p>- Alors… Qui Rose ne vous a-t-elle pas encore présenté à travers des commérages croustillants ? Demanda le plus jeune Jack.</p><p>Il tentait visiblement de détendre Monsieur Dawson et cela marcha puisqu’il reçut un regard mi-amusé et mi-réprobateur de la part de Rose, et un rire du blond.</p><p>- Bien, puisque tu sembles si intéressé dans ces bavardages typiquement féminins, pourquoi tu ne m’aiderais pas à présenter tout ce beau monde ? Lui répondit-elle, avec un air trompeusement snob.</p><p>Jack prit une mine faussement choquée qui amusa les trois autres personnages et fit le même air.</p><p>- Après vous Mademoiselle DeWitt-Bukater.</p><p>Elle jeta un coup d’œil parmi les différents groupes de personnes, jugeant qui il serait bon de présenter. Pendant ce temps, Jack en profita pour regarder Harry, de peur que cela l’ennui, mais visiblement son fiancé semblait fortement amusé par la comédie que les deux amis jouaient. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient avoir une vue très dégagée sur tout ceux qui se trouvaient dans l’attente de rejoindre la salle à manger. Rose ne tarda à jeter son dévolu sur quelques notables.</p><p>- Juste ici c’est la Comtesse de Rothes. Commença-t-elle. Et lui c'est John Jacob Astor, l'homme le plus riche de ce bateau. Sa petite femme Madeleine a notre âge et est dans une situation délicate.</p><p>Madeleine Astor se tenait au coté de son époux qui discutait avec des hommes d’affaires new-yorkais. Elle tentait difficilement de dissimuler son ventre arrondi avec son éventail.  </p><p>- Voyez comme elle essaie de le cacher. Un véritable scandale. Reprit Rose.</p><p>Jack fit un signe de tête vers un autre couple avec qui, le fiancé de Rose, la mère de celle-ci et Archibald Gracie conversaient.</p><p>- Et là-bas, nous avons Sir Cosmo et Lucile Duff-Gordon. Elle conçoit de la lingerie coquine, parmi ses nombreux talents. Elle est très populaire chez les aristos.</p><p>Cela fit glousser Rose, et Harry le regardait avec un sourire espiègle non dissimulé.</p><p>- Dites-moi mon cher, vous semblez très informé sur le sujet.</p><p>- Oh, mais vous ne savez pas encore tout de moi, mon cher ! Lui répondit Jack, tout aussi espièglement.</p><p>Les deux hommes se regardaient intensément jusqu’à ce que Rose ne se racle la gorge. Il valait mieux garder cela pour plus tard. Cependant, Jack adressa un clin d’œil à son fiancé avant de se retourner pour regarder son amie et Jack Dawson.</p><p>- Et juste à côté, voilà Benjamin Guggenheim et sa maîtresse, Madame Aubert. Madame Guggenheim est à la maison avec les enfants, bien sûr. Reprit Rose.</p><p>Le pauvre passager de Troisième classe essayait d’enregistrer tout le savoir scandaleux qu’il avait pu assimiler pendant les dernières minutes. Toutefois, il semblait s’être assez amusé de ces commérages.</p><p>Molly Brown arriva et vint mettre un terme à leur petite comédie. Elle s’adressa directement à l’homme au bras de Rose avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.</p><p>- Vous accompagnez une dame à sa table ? Lui demanda-t-elle.</p><p>- Oh, mais certainement ! Lui répondit-il.  </p><p>Jack Dawson se retrouva avec une femme à chaque bras.</p><p>- Vous semblez très populaire auprès des dames Monsieur Dawson. Ajouta Harry.</p><p>Son fiancé fit mine d’être à la fois vexé et en colère.</p><p>- Etes-vous jaloux, Monsieur Widener ? Je ne vous suffis plus ?</p><p>- Oh, mais j’ai l’homme le plus merveilleux du monde à mon bras, pourquoi rêverais-je d’avoir quelqu’un d’autre à votre place ?</p><p>Cela eut pour effet de faire glousser les deux femmes et ricaner Jack Dawson. Jack ne put s’empêcher de rougir, sans savoir quoi répondre.</p><p>- Jack Thayer, sans voix ? Je ne pensais pas cela possible ! Déclara Rose.</p><p>Le groupe se mit à rire de plus belle pendant une longue minute. Harry attira l’attention des autres en s’adressant à son jeune fiancé.</p><p>- Nous devrions nous diriger vers notre table, nos parents sont probablement déjà attablés.</p><p>Tout le monde acquiesça à cela, il était plus que temps d’aller dîner. Rose remarqua que son fiancé et sa mère partaient en direction de la salle à manger. Caledon Hockley s’était retourné et la cherchait du regard.</p><p>- Chérie ? Chérie ? L’appela Cal.</p><p>Elle l’ignora allégrement, préférant se concentrer sur ce que disait Molly à son nouvel ami.</p><p>- Jack, il n’y a rien de tel que le luxe, n’oubliez jamais qu’ils adorent l’argent alors prétendez que vous possédez une mine d’or et vous entrez au club.</p><p>Ils entrèrent tous les cinq dans l’imposante salle à manger.</p><p>- Eh, Astor !  S’exclama Molly.</p><p>Les époux Astor se tournèrent vers eux, John souriait vivement alors qu’il la reconnut.</p><p>- Ah, Bonsoir Molly ! Ravi de vous voir.</p><p>Jack regarda autour de la salle, et ne tarda pas à apercevoir ses parents ainsi que ceux d’Harry, attablés au centre de l’immense pièce. Harry semblait les avoir remarqués aussi puisqu’il prit la parole.  </p><p>- Ce fut très agréable de faire votre connaissance Monsieur Dawson.</p><p>- De même. Répondit le principal concerné.</p><p>Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, puis ce fut au tour de Jack de saluer ce beau monde.</p><p>- J’espère vous revoir prochainement. A plus tard, Rose.</p><p>Ils saluèrent Madeleine et John Astor ainsi que Molly puis se dirigèrent vers leur table.</p><p>- Ah, les voilà enfin qui arrivent ! Vous voyez Marian, il ne fallait pas vous inquiéter, votre fils est entre de bonnes mains. Annonça George Widener.</p><p>- Oh mais je ne m’inquiétais pas. Répliqua la mère de Jack.</p><p>Les deux jeunes hommes s’installèrent, Harry avait tiré la chaise pour Jack, comme quelques jours auparavant, lors de leur premier diner à bord.</p><p>- Veuillez nous excuser pour notre léger retard, nous avons rencontré du monde dans la salle de réception. Expliqua Harry.</p><p>- Ce n’est rien, nous avons commandé pour vous. Déclara Eleanor.</p><p>Jack regarda autour de leur table, il remarqua que Rose et Jack Dawson ainsi que Molly se trouvaient à la grande table juste derrière lui et Harry.</p><p>Pendant toute la durée du repas, les deux jeunes fiancés ne parlèrent presque qu’entre eux, à la grande joie de leurs parents. Ce soir-là, il n’y avait pas de commérages entre les deux femmes, ni de discussions d’affaires entre les hommes, on assistait à un repas à l’allure très familial, comme si l’évènement romantique qui avait eu lieu dans la cabine d’Harry plus tôt avait modifié nombres de choses autour d’eux.</p><p>- Le voyage se déroule merveilleusement bien, le Commandant est aux petits soins pour ses passagers… J’ai ouï dire par la Comtesse que c’était sa dernière traversée avant qu’il ne prenne sa retraite. Leur annonça Marian.</p><p>- En effet, ma chère. D’ailleurs, George et moi voulions organiser un dîner à son honneur demain soir. Lui expliqua Eleanor.</p><p>- C’est une excellente idée, mère. Leur dit Harry.</p><p>Pendant qu’ils mangeaient le dessert, ils dressaient la liste des invités. Ils avaient convenu d’inviter quelques noms de l’élite philadelphienne : William et Lucile Carter, Ruth DeWitt-Bukater, Archibald Butt et bien évidemment John et Marian Thayer. Jack ne souhaitait pas s’y rendre, cela allait être une soirée avec beaucoup de champagnes et de conversations qui n’allaient guère l’intéresser.</p><p>- Es-tu sûre que tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous ? Tu devras dîner tout seul… S’inquiéta sa mère.</p><p>- Je pourrais dîner avec… Commença Harry.</p><p>- Non ! Tout va bien, je pourrais dîner seul, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. L’interrompit Jack.  </p><p>Derrière eux, à la table où dînaient Rose et une dizaine d’autres personnes, un toast interrompit leur conversation.</p><p>- Pour que ce jour compte ! Dirent-ils à l’unisson.</p><p>Jack se retourna légèrement pour regarder la scène, il semblait que Jack Dawson avait fait forte impression durant ce dîner. Après cela, il fut très difficile d’entendre autre chose que ce que disaient les convives de l’immense table, et principalement Molly Brown.</p><p>- Et Monsieur Brown ne se doutait pas que j'avais caché l'argent dans le poêle... alors il rentre à la maison, bourré comme un coing et il allume le feu !</p><p>Toute la table s’était mise à rire.</p><p>Archibald Gracie continua sur la lancée de Molly.</p><p>- Bien. Nous allons prendre un brandy, Messieurs !</p><p>- Quelle bonne idée ! Avec un bon cigare. Ajouta un autre homme.</p><p>C’était visiblement le signal que tous les hommes présents dans la pièce attendaient puisqu’ils se levèrent presque tous au même instant, y compris le père de Jack, Harry et le père de celui-ci. Tous étaient prêt à se retirer dans un nuage de fumée pour parler affaires tout en sirotant un brandy. La salle se vida d’hommes peu à peu.</p><p>Harry attira l’attention de Jack en prenant doucement sa main.</p><p>- Dois-je vous raccompagner jusqu’à votre cabine, Jack ?</p><p>Du coin de l’œil, il aperçut Rose qui le regardait, lui faisant signe de la tête. Il comprit qu’elle voulait qu’ils se rejoignent. Très vite, il reporta son attention sur Harry et lui fit un grand sourire.</p><p>- Non merci, je vais rester un moment ici avant d’aller prendre un peu l’air.</p><p>Harry n’insista pas, et porta la main de Jack à ses lèvres.</p><p>- Très bien. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. A demain.</p><p>Harry s’en alla, allant rejoindre les autres hommes déjà en route pour le fumoir, mais pas sans un dernier sourire dirigé vers Jack, qui réchauffa le cœur de ce dernier.</p><p>- Eh bien, mon cher. Il semblerait qu’Harry et vous ayez du mal à vous séparer maintenant ! S’exclama Eleanor.</p><p>- C’est une très bonne nouvelle ! Ajouta la mère du jeune homme.</p><p>Jack les remercia poliment, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.</p><p>- Il ne reste plus qu’à attendre que mon fils fasse sa demande officielle ! Continua Madame Widener.</p><p>Jack n’avait même pas songé à cela, il était vrai qu’il n’avait pas encore d’alliance à son doigt, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, bien qu’à présent il appréhendait le moment où Harry le demanderait officiellement en mariage. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il tenta d’imaginer plusieurs scènes différentes, certaines plus plausibles que d’autres.</p><p>Il remarqua que Rose s’était éclipsée de la pièce, il se retourna vers sa mère et la mère de son fiancé. Les deux femmes parlaient déjà des décorations pour le mariage, avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé. Il était peut-être temps qu’il parte lui aussi, avant qu’elles ne l’incluent dans cette conversation. Il se leva, attirant l’attention des deux femmes.</p><p>- Mère, Madame Widener, je vais me retirer pour la soirée, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.</p><p>- Très bien, bonne nuit, Jack. Répondit sa mère.</p><p>- Bonne nuit très cher, et appelez-moi Eleanor maintenant. Ajouta la mère d’Harry.</p><p>Jack se contenta d’acquiescer et de sourire pour lui répondre. Les femmes reprirent aussitôt leur conversation dès qu’il se tourna pour partir. Une fois sortit dans la salle de réception où l’orchestre avait commencé à jouer, il chercha Rose du regard mais elle ne s’y trouvait pas. Etrange. Il décida de monter sur les ponts supérieurs, peut-être que la jeune femme était sortie prendre l’air après le départ de Jack Dawson.</p><p>Il n’y avait personne dans le Grand Escalier, la plupart des hommes étaient aux fumoirs, la majorité des femmes se trouvaient encore sur le pont D et les autres se trouvaient probablement dans leurs cabines. La musique jouée par l’orchestre était encore audible quand il atteignit le pont B, mais quelque chose rendit Jack nerveux, il n’arrivait pas à savoir de quoi il pouvait s’agir. Il était sur le point de rejoindre le pont A et sortir sur la Promenade quand des voix se firent entendre à quelques mètres de lui. Il leva les yeux et regretta aussitôt quand il rencontra le regard de l’homme qui le terrifiait tellement. Il était accompagné de deux autres hommes que Jack ne connaissait pas. Rothschild leur fit signe de partir. Jack voulut profiter de ce moment d’inattention pour monter les escaliers au plus vite mais l’autre homme l’empêcha d’aller plus loin.</p><p>- Monsieur Thayer, quelle bonne surprise.</p><p>- J’aimerai pouvoir en dire autant, mais ce n’est clairement pas le cas. Répondit franchement Jack.</p><p>Il se fichait totalement si les deux hommes l’avaient entendu. Pourtant, il n’osa pas se retourner pour voir s’ils étaient encore là, ne voulant pas quitter Rothschild des yeux.</p><p>- Je trouve cela étonnant que votre mère vous ait inculqué de si mauvaises manières, elle semblait assez ferme avec vous cet après-midi.</p><p>- Peut-être que je suis seulement mal éduqué avec les personnes qui le sont avec moi. Maintenant, je vous prie de me laisser passer, je suis attendu ailleurs.</p><p>Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à contrôler sa voix. L’autre homme tenta de s’approcher.</p><p>- Ne faites pas un pas de plus ou je hurle. Le prévint Jack en haussant le ton.  </p><p>Il n’allait pas se laisser intimider cette fois, il ne voulait plus vivre dans la peur constante de croiser cet homme.</p><p>- Hurle donc, mais pense à cela : que dirait ton cher fiancé s’il te voyait dans les bras d’un autre homme ?</p><p>La confusion vint s’installer sur le visage de Jack, et c’était visiblement ce que l’autre homme attendait puisqu’il en profita pour lui attraper les poignets avec une main tandis que l’autre l’attrapait par la taille, avant même que Jack n’ait pu cligner des yeux.</p><p>- Mais lâchez-le, bon sang ! Pour qui vous prenez vous ?! Vint une voix familière.</p><p>Alexander Rothschild se retourna, visiblement surpris, et Jack en profita pour s’extraire de sa prise. Il fut soulagé de voir qu’il s’agissait de Rose et de… Jack Dawson ? Il se dirigea vite vers eux, voulant s’éloigner le plus possible de cet homme infecte. Celui-ci ne chercha pas la confrontation et s’en alla simplement, comme si rien ne s’était passé.</p><p>- Jack, est-ce que tout va bien ? Lui demanda doucement Rose.</p><p>Le jeune homme fixait l’homme qui s’en allait, son cœur battait la chamade. Une fois qu’il fut sûr qu’il n’était plus là, il se retourna vers Rose et Jack Dawson, qui le regardaient avec inquiétude.</p><p>- Euh… Oui, oui… Dit-il, prenant une profonde inspiration. Tout va bien grâce à vous.</p><p>Il se frotta inconsciemment les poignets, tentant d’effacer le toucher fantôme de l’autre homme qu’il ressentait encore sur sa peau.</p><p>- Est-ce que… Ce n’est pas le premier incident, pas vrai ?</p><p>Ce fut l’autre Jack qui le ramena à la réalité. Il hésita à leur parler de l’incident de la veille, ne voulant pas rappeler à Rose ce qu’elle avait tenté de faire et qui l’avait, indirectement, sauvé. Alors, il préféra se taire.</p><p>- Nous étions sur le point d’aller à une… petite fête. Souhaitez-vous vous joindre à nous ? Lui demanda prudemment le passager de Troisième classe.</p><p>Devant son air hésitant, il se dépêcha de continuer.</p><p>- Ou si vous ne souhaitez pas venir, peut-être que nous pourrions au moins vous raccompagner à votre cabine ?</p><p>Il ne voulait pas retourner dans sa cabine, Rothschild l’avait trouvé l’autre fois, il ne s’y sentait pas suffisamment en sécurité.</p><p>- Peut-être que je pourrais aller prévenir Monsieur Widener ? Lui demanda Rose.</p><p>Cela rendit pleinement ses sens au jeune homme.</p><p>- Non ! Ce n’est pas la peine d’aller le déranger pour si peu, ce n’est rien.</p><p>- Jack, ce n’est pas rien ! Cet homme t’a molesté ! Regarde-toi… Tu trembles. S’exclama Rose. Nous devrions aller prévenir le capitaine d’armes !</p><p>- Ecoutez, je ne veux pas faire d’histoires… L’arrêta Jack. Nous arrivons dans quelques jours à New-York et je ne reverrais plus cet homme.</p><p>- Jack, tu…</p><p>Jack l’ignora, se tournant vers son homonyme.</p><p>- Monsieur Dawson, vous aviez parlé d’une fête.</p><p>Le concerné se trouva pris au dépourvus.</p><p>- Oh, euh… Oui.</p><p>- Eh bien, allons-y. Continua le plus jeune.</p><p>Rose et Dawson se regardèrent, ne sachant pas s’ils devaient le convaincre d’aller dénoncer l’autre homme. Rose savait pertinemment que son ami n’allait pas entendre raison ce soir-là. Elle espérait qu’il n’aurait pas à le regretter plus tard. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu avant que le jeune homme blond ne prenne la parole.</p><p>- Très bien. Suivez-moi, vous allez voir à quoi ressemble une vraie fête !</p><p>Les trois jeunes gens sortirent sur le pont Promenade et firent le même trajet que le matin même. Après avoir vérifié qu’aucun membre de l’équipage ne surveillait les accès pour passer d’une classe à l’autre, les deux hommes et la jeune femme se retrouvèrent devant l’entrée de Troisième classe, où de l’extérieur déjà, on entendait de la musique enjouée, rythmée par de nombreux rires. Contrairement à ce qu’il s’était passé ce matin-là, personne ne les dévisageait alors qu’ils entraient dans l’immense pièce où nombreux étaient ceux qui dansaient, parlaient, buvaient. Jack fut émerveillé de voir un monde si différent du sien, où il était si facile de laisser éclater sa joie.</p><p>Jack Dawson scruta la pièce avant de les guider vers deux hommes.</p><p>- Jack ! S’exclama l’un d’eux, un jeune homme légèrement mât. Tu es enfin de retour !</p><p>- Bien sûre !  Même le meilleur champagne ne pouvait me tenir éternellement loin de toi, mon vieux ! Lui répondit le blond.</p><p>Les deux hommes s’enlacèrent fraternellement, en riant.</p><p>Les deux passagers de Première classe échangèrent un regard amusé.</p><p>Un autre homme, d’allure très jeune, les cheveux bouclés blonds foncés, en train de fumer une cigarette, les regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de parler.</p><p>- Tu as emmené de la compagnie ? Tu ne nous présentes pas ? </p><p>Dawson se retira de l’étreinte de son ami, avant de se retourner vers eux, légèrement penaud d’en avoir presque oublié leur présence.</p><p>- Oh ! Pardon ! Laissez-moi vous présenter mon ami de toujours Fabrizio !</p><p>Il désignait l’homme qui s’était jeté dans ses bras quelques minutes auparavant, qui les salua avec un grand sourire.</p><p>- Et juste ici, c’est Tommy, nous l’avons rencontré il y a seulement quelques jours.</p><p>- Alors qu’il était subjugué par votre beauté, mademoiselle ! Ajouta le dénommé Tommy.  Qui aurait cru que quelques jours plus tard, vous seriez ici, au milieu d’une bande d’émigrés ?</p><p>Cela fit rire l’ensemble du petit groupe, bien que Jack Dawson semblait plus gêné de ce qu’avait dit son ami. Cela paraissait tellement irréel que le milieu aisé rencontre le milieu des pauvres dans un contexte si amical.</p><p>- Alors, comment vous appelez-vous ? Continua Tommy.</p><p>- Jack Thayer. Répondit Jack.</p><p>Il serra la main des deux amis de Dawson, Rose se présenta également et fit de même.</p><p>Après u long moment de bavardages et de plaisanteries, Jack se sentit enfin détendu, l’évènement indésirable de la soirée au fond de son esprit. Il était assis à côté de Rose et observait le monde autour de lui : Fabrizio faisait les yeux doux à une jeune femme, elle ne parlait pas un seul mot d’anglais mais cela ne les empêcha pas de rire et danser ensemble, c’était une scène à la fois attendrissante et amusante à regarder. Le nouvel ami de Rose dansait avec une petite fille que Jack reconnut comme Cora qu’il avait rencontré le matin même. Rose essayait de comprendre ce qu’un homme originaire des pays de l’est essayait de lui dire, Jack trouva cela très amusant de voir son amie lui demander de répéter à plusieurs reprises une phrase qu’elle ne comprenait pas du tout. Tommy revint du bar avec trois verres de bière dans les mains qu’il leur tendit, Rose accepta le sien en levant son verre pour trinquer mais Jack refusa avec un air désolé.</p><p>- Excusez-moi, mais je ne bois pas.</p><p>- Pas de problème ! Ça en fera plus pour nous ! Lui répondit-il.</p><p>Il fit un clin d’œil à Rose qui pouffa de rire alors qu’elle buvait, elle manqua de renverser son breuvage sur sa belle robe rouge, ce qui fit rire Jack à son tour. Elle lui donna un coup de coude en réponse.</p><p>- Ne te moque pas ! Le gronda-t-elle gentiment.</p><p>- Voyons, mais je n’oserais pas !</p><p>Tommy les regarda avec intérêt.</p><p>- Je ne savais pas qu’en Première classe, vous pouviez être si…</p><p>- Si… ? Finissez votre phrase Tommy ! Lança Rose, déjà légèrement éméchée.</p><p>Il n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu’un son de verres cassés résonna dans la pièce malgré le chahut. Un homme, visiblement très ivre, venait de perdre l’équilibre et avait chuté sur une table, la cassant, mais cela ne sembla gêner personne, il se releva avec l’aide d’autres hommes et réclama une bière qu’on lui tendit joyeusement. Jack et Rose se regardèrent avant de rire de plus belle, c’était si inhabituel de voir une telle scène se dérouler devant eux !</p><p>Quelques secondes après, l’orchestre termina la énième musique de la soirée sous les applaudissements des nombreux danseurs.</p><p>Jack Dawson et sa jeune partenaire s’étaient arrêtés de danser et le jeune homme pointa du doigt Rose, tout en parlant à la petite fille.</p><p>- Je vais danser avec elle maintenant d’accord ? Lui demanda-t-il.</p><p>La petite fille acquiesça et le jeune homme fit signe à Rose de se lever.</p><p>- Venez ! Lui dit-il.</p><p>Rose parut soudain confuse.</p><p>- Quoi ?</p><p>- Venez avec moi. Lui demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.</p><p>Cette fois-ci, il lui prit la main, la forçant à se lever.</p><p>- Attendez, Jack.</p><p>Elle tenta de l’arrêter alors qu’il la menait sur la piste de danse à seulement quelques mètres de là. Jack resta assis, regardant attentivement la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Cora se tenait près de lui, son père n’étant pas loin ; elle était tout aussi captivée par les deux jeunes adultes. Ce que Rose et Jack Dawson disaient restait assez audible pour leurs oreilles indiscrètes.</p><p>- Je ne sais pas danser ça. Avoua-t-elle.</p><p>- Il va falloir que l’on se rapproche un peu. Comme ça.  </p><p>Il la rapprocha de lui, l’aidant à placer ses mains sur son corps. Il plaça une main sur ses hanches. Leurs visages étaient très proches. Rose se détourna pour regarder Jack, qui lui faisait des signes d’encouragements. Le partenaire de danse de Rose regarda également dans leur direction pour s’adresser à la petite Cora.</p><p>- Tu es toujours ma cavalière, Cora ! Lui dit-il.</p><p>La petite fille souriait malgré sa déception avant de retourner auprès de son père. Jack se leva et rejoins le père et la fille.</p><p>- Monsieur, m’accordez-vous le droit de danser avec votre fille ?</p><p>Le père de la petite fille sembla surpris, avant d’acquiescer tout en bredouillant son accord.</p><p>Jack s’agenouilla pour se retrouver au même niveau que Cora.</p><p>- Tu te rappelles de moi ?</p><p>La jeune fille acquiesça timidement, elle était tellement adorable.</p><p>- Alors, est-ce que tu accepterais de devenir ma partenaire de danse ? Je ne sais pas danser sur ce genre de musique, peut-être que tu peux m’apprendre ?</p><p>La fillette accepta vivement et lui prit la main pour le mener sur la piste où l’orchestre avait débuté une nouvelle danse irlandaise. Il la laissa le guider dans la danse, ils sautillaient plus qu’ils ne dansaient mais ils n’étaient pas les seuls. Ils retrouvèrent Fabrizio et sa jolie partenaire ainsi que Rose et l’autre Jack, qui semblaient si fusionnels dans leur manière de danser. Les deux couples disparurent aussitôt dans la masse de gens qui s’amusaient et Jack se concentra uniquement sur sa jeune cavalière qui s’amusait tout autant que lui. Après de nombreuses minutes et d’innombrables danses, Jack se retrouva avec une Cora très fatiguée dans les bras, la tête posée sur son épaule. Il tenta de retrouver le père de la fillette dans la foule qui s’était légèrement éparpillée. Celui-ci était en train de regarder des hommes en train de faire un bras de faire, et jack remarqua que Rose et Jack Dawson se trouvaient près d’eux.</p><p>Quand il les atteignit enfin, il trouva Rose en train de boire une bière d’une seule traite, devant le regard ébahi de plusieurs hommes.</p><p>- Quoi ? Les interrogea-t-elle. Vous croyez qu’en première classe on ne sait pas boire ?</p><p>Elle eut un fou-rire éméché qui ne s’arrêta même pas lorsqu’un homme, totalement ivre, trébucha, bouscula le jeune homme blond qui renversa une partie de sa boisson sur elle. Dawson poussa l’autre homme pour le faire partir, il était nettement moins amusé qu’elle.</p><p>Jack n’avait jamais vu son amie dans un tel état, mais si elle était heureuse c’était le principal, n’est-ce pas ?</p><p>Son attention revint vers la table, où Tommy venait de remporter un bras de fer et se faisait féliciter par son adversaire, ils étaient tous complètement ivres. Rose s’approcha de la table et prit la cigarette des lèvres de Tommy, qui resta choqué par son audace.</p><p>- Alors, on veut jouer les gros bras ? Leur demanda-t-elle. Voyons voir si vous pouvez faire ça.</p><p>Elle recula de quelques pas et souleva sa robe, demandant à Dawson de lui tenir la traine.</p><p>Jack remarqua qu’elle n’avait plus ses chaussures, quand est-ce que cela s’était passé ?</p><p>Tout le monde, autour d’eux, regardait dans leur direction, intrigué par ce que la jeune femme allait faire. Elle se redressa sur la pointe des pieds, ne tenant que sur ses gros orteils pendant quelques secondes avant de s’écrouler dans les bras de Jack Dawson, sous les applaudissements enchantés de la foule.</p><p>La soirée se termina une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Jack avait rendu une Cora endormie à son père, qui l’avait remercié de s’être occupé d’elle. La salle se vidait petite à petit, et les deux passagers de première classe quittèrent la pièce également, accompagné de Jack Dawson. Rose titubait légèrement alors qu’ils sortaient sur le pont et rencontraient l’air frais.</p><p>Ils mirent un peu plus de temps pour retourner sur le pont desservant l’entrée de Première classe, Rose avait refusé leur aide pour marcher alors ils allaient à son rythme. Le panneau lumineux indiquant l’entrée du Grand Escalier se trouvait de l’autre côté du pont, tous trois le regardaient dans un silence pesant. Jack se détourna pour regarder ses deux compagnons de soirée. Il se remémora la joie pure sur le visage de Rose alors qu’elle dansait, riait, plaisantait avec l’autre homme. Il regarda autour d’eux, remarquant qu’il n’y avait qu’un homme en train de nettoyer le pont.</p><p>- Jack, je pense que vous devriez emmener Rose se promener un peu sur le pont avant de rentrer. Je pense que cela lui ferait du bien, et à vous aussi.</p><p> Cela sembla sortir les deux autres de leur rêverie.</p><p>- Oh, oui. C’est une excellente idée.</p><p>Il sembla comprendre le stratagème de son homonyme pour qu’ils aient un peu plus de temps ensemble.</p><p>- Et merci à vous, Jack.</p><p>Le plus jeune lui sourit avant de lui répondre.</p><p>- Merci à vous, j’ai passé une formidable soirée.</p><p>Rose était de nouveau captivée par cette enseigne lumineuse qui la ramènerait durement à la réalité, Jack se détourna d’eux et les laissa seuls, ils avaient sûrement beaucoup de choses à se dire. Il était sincèrement heureux que Rose tombe amoureuse, même si elle était fiancée à un autre. Jack Dawson était vraiment quelqu’un d’exceptionnel et il espérait que Rose s’en rendrait compte avant la fin de ce voyage.</p><p>Il soupira lorsqu’il entra enfin dans sa cabine, il n’avait croisé presque personne pendant son trajet jusqu’ici, la majorité des passagers était probablement déjà endormie. Il enleva son veston et défit son nœud papillon avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, tout en regardant son reflet fatigué dans le miroir. Il sursauta lorsque des coups se firent entendre dans la pièce. Qui cela pouvait-il être à une heure pareille ? Il ressentit un frisson d’effroi quand il se demanda s’il s’agissait de l’homme qui l’avait malmené plus tôt. L n’osa pas ouvrir la porte. A la place, il se plaça derrière la porte et parla d’une voix légèrement hésitante et tremblante.</p><p>- Qui… qui est-ce ?</p><p>La réponse ne tarda pas à venir.</p><p>- C’est Harry.</p><p>Jack fut à la fois surpris, soulagé et ravi que ce soit son fiancé. Il s’empressa d’ouvrir la porte pour le laisser entrer.</p><p>- Je suis navré de venir te déranger si tard. S’excusa aussitôt son fiancé.</p><p>Sa voix le ramena à la réalité, alors qu’il se posait plusieurs questions quant à sa présence ici.</p><p>- Oh, ne le sois pas. Je suis toujours heureux de te voir. Lui répondit honnêtement Jack. Bien que je sois très surpris de te voir si tard.</p><p>Jack observa minutieusement Harry : il était étrangement nerveux, une de ses mains paraissait jouer avec quelque chose dans l’une de ses poches. Jack se sentit devenir inquiet. Que lui arrivait-il ?</p><p>- Est-ce que tout va bien, Harry ?</p><p>Cela sembla lui faire quelque peu retrouver ses esprits.</p><p>- Je… Je voulais juste te souhaiter une bonne nuit. Répondit son fiancé.</p><p>Jack n’y crut pas totalement mais préféra ne pas rendre l’autre homme plus mal à l’aise avec des questions. Une partie de lui était légèrement déçue.</p><p>- Oh, d’accord.</p><p>Il était sur le point de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit également et de le raccompagner jusqu’à la porte mais une paire de lèvres rencontra les siennes, les mêmes qu’il avait embrassé plusieurs heures auparavant. Ce fut un baiser chaste qui ne dura que seulement quelques secondes mais il en était tout autant très agréable. Ce fut Harry qui mit fin à ce nouvel instant magique, et cela le ramena de son étrange état second.</p><p>- Je… Pardonne-moi, je n’aurais pas dû faire ça.</p><p>Le « encore une fois » resta en suspend dans l’air.</p><p>- Je t’aurais repoussé si je ne le voulais pas. Avoua timidement Jack.</p><p>Harry lui fit un petit sourire soulagé que Jack lui rendit.</p><p>- Nous devrions aller dormir, il y a l’office dominical demain matin…</p><p>A contrecœur, ils se séparèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Harry sortit dans le corridor désert.</p><p>- Bonne nuit, Jack.</p><p>- Bonne nuit, Harry.</p><p>Avec un dernier sourire partagé, Harry se dirigea vers sa cabine et Jack s’enferma dans la sienne.</p><p>Il se changea dans sa garde-robe puis alla se coucher. Sa tête eut à peine touché son oreiller qu’il s’endormit aussitôt, fatigué par cette journée chargée en émotions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Une journée de tranquillité ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Après une soirée mémorable, le réveil de Jack est assez difficile. Le jeune homme espère enfin une journée de tranquillité, mais va-t-il y avoir droit ?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me revoilà après une longue absence, excusez-moi ! &gt;.&lt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dimanche 14 avril </em>
</p><p>Le réveil n’a jamais été le moment de la journée que Jack préférait, mais ce matin-là encore moins. Ce n’étaient pas les coups sur la porte qui l’avaient tiré des bras de Morphée, ni la voix stridente de Margaret Fleming alors qu’elle tentait de le réveiller, mais plutôt les rideaux qui filtraient les rayons du soleil jusque-là, qui furent brusquement ouverts, illuminant la pièce et réveillant brusquement le jeune homme par la même occasion.</p><p>- Réveillez-vous, Jack ! Il est déjà plus de 9h ! Vous allez être en retard pour l’office !</p><p>S’il le pouvait, le jeune homme s’enfouirait encore plus sous les couvertures mais elles lui furent brusquement retirées.</p><p>- Jack, cessez vos enfantillages et levez-vous !  Vos parents sont déjà en train de prendre le petit-déjeuner, ils vous attendent !</p><p>Avec un soupir vaincu, le jeune homme se redressa et se leva, il n’eut pas le temps de cacher un long bâillement. Dieu, il était encore si fatigué.</p><p>Malgré sa grande fatigue, il trouva le courage de s’habiller, tout en se disant qu’il se coucherait plus tôt ce jour-là. La gouvernante de sa mère avait déjà quitté la pièce quand il sortit enfin de la garde-robe. Il tenta alors de se réveiller en se passant de l’eau sur le visage. Il pensa brièvement à Rose, qui devait probablement souffrir de maux de têtes.</p><p>Lorsqu’il rejoignit enfin ses parents, ceux-ci venaient de terminer leur petit-déjeuner. A sa soudaine apparition, sa mère semblait vouloir faire un commentaire sur son réveil tardif mais se résigna finalement. Des salutations rapides furent échangées avec ses parents avant qu’il ne prenne son petit-déjeuner en silence pendant que ses parents discutaient et se préparaient pour cette nouvelle journée de traversée.</p><p>- Je pense aller tenir compagnie à Emily cet après-midi… Commença Marian. Elle n’a pas quitté sa cabine depuis qu’elle est montée à bord. Peut-être que je pourrais la convaincre de se joindre à moi pour une promenade sur le pont.</p><p>- C’est une excellente idée ma chère. Lui répondit John Sr.</p><p>- Perdre un enfant dans de telles conditions… Je n’imagine même pas ce que cette pauvre femme doit ressentir… Reprit sa mère.</p><p>Un lourd silence s’installa dans la pièce et personne ne parlait plus. Jack finissait tranquillement son déjeuner lorsque des coups retentirent dans la pièce, mettant fin à ce moment inconfortable, Margaret Fleming s’empressa d’aller ouvrir</p><p>- Pouvons-nous vous aider Mademoiselle… ? Lui demanda Miss Fleming.</p><p>- Georgiana Grex. Bonjour, je m’excuse de vous déranger si tôt en ce dimanche matin mais… Puis-je parler à Monsieur Jack Thayer, s’il-vous-plait ?</p><p>A la grande surprise du plus jeune membre de la famille Thayer, il s’agissait de Georgiana Grex qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Que pouvait-elle bien lui vouloir ? Il regarda ses parents, attendant une quelconque approbation pour quitter la pièce quelques minutes que sa mère lui accorda avec un bref signe de la tête.</p><p>Il quitta lentement la table et se dirigea vers la jeune femme attendant dans le corridor, Miss Fleming ferma la porte derrière lui. Pendant une longue minute, aucun des deux ne prit la parole. Jack n’avait rien à lui dire, après tout, c’était la jeune femme qui était venu le trouver et non le contraire.</p><p>- Je ne vais pas contourner le sujet alors… Je sais que vous ne m’appréciez guère, mais je tenais à venir vous voir pour vous parler d’Harry. </p><p>Bien que le sujet de cette conversation n’était pas une surprise, Jack se trouva curieux de ce qu’elle allait bien vouloir lui dire au sujet de son fiancé. Il lui fit un signe de la tête pour qu’elle continue.</p><p>- Je voudrais d’abord savoir s’il vous a parlé… De ce qu’il s’est passé hier. Elle hésita brièvement.</p><p>- Si vous parlez de votre confession, eh bien oui, il m’en a informé. Lui répondit Jack.</p><p>- Oh… Je suppose qu’il vous a également dit qu’il ne retournait pas mes sentiments… Reprit-elle. Je vous envie Jack, vraiment. Harry est un homme remarquable, il a un grand cœur, c’était si facile de tomber amoureuse de lui. C’est la première fois qu’un homme se préoccupe de ce à quoi je pense, ce à quoi j’inspire à devenir.</p><p>Le jeune se contenta d’acquiescer, en gardant le silence, complètement en accord avec ce qu’elle disait. Il commençait à se sentir désolé pour la jeune femme, et perdait peu à peu son animosité envers elle.</p><p>- Je pensais vraiment qu’il se passait quelque chose entre nous, comme une affinité romantique, et je pense sincèrement que si vous ne vous étiez jamais rencontré, cela aurait pu marcher entre lui et moi… Mais voilà, il est totalement épris de vous. Alors, s’il-vous-plaît Jack, promettez-moi que vous ne lui briserez jamais le cœur, parce que si ce jour arrive, je serais là.</p><p>Elle le regardait avec tellement de férocité qu’il savait qu’elle ne disait pas uniquement cela dans le but de l’intimider. Et sans attendre une quelconque réponse de sa part, la jeune femme s’en alla, laissant Jack, confus, au milieu du couloir. Il semblerait que Georgiana Grex n’interviendrait plus dans sa relation naissante avec Harry, ce qui le rassura fortement. Cependant, cela le rendait légèrement mal à l’aise que l’affection de la jeune femme envers son fiancé se transformait en une sorte d’obsession. Il repoussa mentalement cette dernière pensée car, sans doute, elle trouvera l’amour dans un avenir proche ou lointain, et surtout dans un avenir qui n’impliquera pas Harry.</p><p>Après quelques minutes de pensées assez positives, il rejoignit de nouveau ses parents, un grand sourire incontrôlé plâtré au visage. Sa mère le regardait suspicieusement.</p><p>- Que nous vaut ce changement d’humeur soudain ?</p><p>A son grand étonnement, c’était son père qui avait posé la question, ce qui le déstabilisa quelque peu.</p><p>- Oh… Je suppose que Mademoiselle Grex voulait me féliciter de mon engagement à Harry.</p><p>Ce n’était pas totalement un mensonge, après tout. La réponse sembla convenir à son père qui acquiesça d’un air entendu. Quant à sa mère, elle n’avait pas l’air entièrement convaincue mais n’ajouta rien à cette conversation.</p><p>Après de nombreuses minutes où Jack écoutait simplement ses deux parents discuter, ils quittèrent la cabine pour se diriger à la salle à manger du pont D, là où se tiendrait l’office. Bien qu’ils avaient de l’avance – il n’était que 10h – la salle de réception était déjà remplie de passagers qui conversaient, attendant l’arrivée du Capitaine.</p><p>Ses parents furent aussitôt approchés par le couple Carter qui étaient accompagnés de leurs deux enfants. Pendant que les adultes s’échangeaient les banalités, Jack regarda autour de lui, tentant d’apercevoir ses amis Rose et Richard ou encore Harry, mais à sa grande déception aucun ne se trouvaient encore dans la pièce.</p><p>Les minutes passaient, la grande salle de réception se remplissait et Jack fut de nouveau impliqué dans une conversation tumultueuse entre les enfants Carter, mais leur mère, voyant la détresse du jeune homme, rappela aussitôt ses enfants à l’ordre.</p><p>Finalement, le commandant Smith fit son apparition et les bavardages cessèrent peu à peu mais ne disparurent pas totalement. Le vieil homme n’était pas seul, il était accompagné des trois membres de la famille Widener, il avait dû les rencontrer dans le Grand Escalier et Eleanor Widener devait probablement l’inviter au dîner de ce soir qui était en son honneur.</p><p>Les yeux de Jack ne tardèrent pas de rencontrer ceux d’Harry, qui descendait les dernières marches restantes au côté de son père. Ils ne se quittèrent pas une seule fois des yeux jusqu’à ce que les deux hommes rejoignent le petit groupe. Soudain, Jack se sentit devenir très timide en repensant aux baisers de la veille, et ne put s’empêcher de rougir, ce que remarqua immédiatement son fiancé puisqu’il lui fit un sourire entendu. Mais malheureusement pour eux, cela ne passa pas inaperçue auprès des dames du groupe qui échangèrent des gloussements auquel leurs maris ne prêtaient même pas attention.</p><p>- J’espère que vous avez passé une bonne soirée Jack. L’interrogea Harry.</p><p>L’autre homme sous-entendait tellement de choses avec cette simple phrase que Jack rougit de plus belle. Il se prit au jeu de l’homme plus âgé.</p><p>- Oh oui, j’ai passé une soirée pour le moins mémorable, la nuit n’en fut que plus belle ! Lui répondit espièglement Jack. J’espère que votre soirée fut également à votre… goût.</p><p>Ce fut l’un des rares moments où Harry paraissait moins confiant, et aussi timide que Jack quelques instants plus tôt, le plus jeune trouva la scène totalement attendrissante.</p><p>Leur petit jeu fut interrompu quand le commandant annonça que l’office allait bientôt commencer et qu’ils devaient donc tous prendre place dans la salle à manger attenante.</p><p>Alors que le groupe suivait la foule pour rentrer, Jack aperçut Rose qui le regardait mais elle détourna aussitôt le regard quand elle vit qu’il la regardait également. Cela perturba Jack, son comportement était très inhabituel. Mais il n’eut pas vraiment le temps de se préoccuper de cela pour le moment, sa mère le poussait doucement pour le faire entrer dans la pièce. Ils s’installèrent dans les derniers rangs, assez éloignés de l’entrée de la salle à manger. A son grand mécontentement, il ne se trouva pas à côté de son fiancé, mais entre ses parents, sa mère était la seule personne qui le séparait d’Harry. Les Carter se placèrent sur des sièges devant eux, et d’où Jack se trouvait il pouvait distinguer la chevelure rousse de son amie, se trouvant dans les premiers rangs.</p><p>Alors que l’office débutait, Jack repensa à la soirée de la veille et à la complicité naissante entre Rose et Jack Dawson, son amie semblait tellement épanouie que son comportement de ce matin était pour le moins étrange, quelque chose s’était sûrement passé depuis, mais maintenant il s’agissait de savoir quoi. Pendant toute la durée des lectures de textes et des chants religieux, le jeune homme réfléchissait à la manière d’interroger la jeune femme. Dans son champ de vision, il remarqua une légère agitation, mais de là où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait que distinguer le valet de Cal Hockley en train de discuter avec des stewards.</p><p>Un nouveau chant religieux commença et sa mère remarqua son inattention puisqu’elle lui fit un léger coup de coude, il se détourna de la scène, non pas sans finalement apercevoir des cheveux blonds au loin. Il se demanda alors s’il ne s’agissait pas de Jack Dawson, mais le regard désapprobateur de sa mère le força à laisser cela de côté pour l’instant et il rejoint les autres voix chantants « Eternal Father Strong to Save ».</p><p>La cérémonie s’arrêta très peu de temps après la fin de ce chant et Jack aperçut Rose quitter la salle avec sa mère et son fiancé, il voulait aller la rejoindre mais sa mère l’en empêcha.</p><p>- Où penses-tu encore allé de ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle.</p><p>- Je voulais aller parler à Rose. Lui répondit-il simplement.</p><p>Sa mère prêta très peu d’attention à ses mots puisqu’elle répondit aussitôt.</p><p>- Nous sommes dimanche, profitons d’une partie de cette journée pour nous retrouver en famille. Tu pourras passer du temps avec tes amis plus tard.   </p><p>Jack allait lui répondre, mais il s’empêcha très vite de soupirer et de retorquer quelque chose qu’il regretterait par la suite, et il ne voulait pas faire une scène devant son fiancé ainsi que toute la population mondaine qui n’avait pas encore quitté la pièce.  </p><p>- Très bien. Répondit-il finalement.  </p><p>Fort heureusement pour lui, personne n’avait entendu ou ne prêtait attention à leur petite conversation, presque tout le monde avait quitté la pièce, il ne restait plus qu’une vingtaine de personnes parmi lesquels se trouvaient encore le commandant, en pleine conversation avec quelques passagers, y compris John Thayer Sr, les Widener et le propriétaire du navire, Bruce Ismay. </p><p>- Bien. Dès que ton père en aura fini avec le commandant, nous irons faire une promenade sur le pont.  </p><p>Elle le fixa du regard pendant quelques secondes avant de continuer à parler. </p><p>- Le grand air marin te fera le plus grand bien… Et te réveillera, sans aucun doute. Par ailleurs, je veux que tu te couches plus tôt à partir de ce soir.   </p><p>Il allait protester sur le fait qu’il n’était plus un enfant et qu’il avait passé l’âge d’avoir une heure pour aller se coucher mais sa mère n’avait visiblement pas fini de parler.  </p><p>- Ne m’interromps pas, tu as été distrait pendant tout l’office ! Je sais que ton père pense que je te couve beaucoup trop mais encore trop souvent et surtout ces derniers jours, tu agis comme un enfant. C’est pourquoi je veux que, jusqu’à ce que nous retournions à Redwood, tu sois exemplaire. Je veux également savoir qui tu rencontres et où tu vas. Je pense que nous t’avons accordé trop de liberté pendant ce séjour.  </p><p>Jack resta abasourdi par la tournure des évènements, jamais sa mère n’avait été aussi sévère avec lui au point de le punir pendant plusieurs jours. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi sa mère était si fâchée contre lui mais en rencontrant son regard presque furieux, il se résigna. Il ne valait mieux pas alourdir sa punition ou alors, il finirait probablement confiné dans sa cabine jusqu’à leur arrivée à New-York. Pendant un bref instant, il pensait que sa mère était au courant de son escapade en Troisième classe avec Rose ou de ce qu’il s’était passé avec Harry dans la cabine de ce dernier, mais il repoussa ces idées aussi vite qu’elles lui étaient venu : c’était tout bonnement impossible, pas vrai ?  </p><p>Peut-être qu’il pourrait parler discrètement à son père de sa punition, il arriverait à la faire changer d’avis, ou au moins alléger sa peine. Mais pour l’instant, il devait se résigner au fait que sa mère allait épier ses moindres faits et gestes et qu’il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer cela.</p><p>Son père les rejoignit aussitôt comme pour clore, inconsciemment, la conversation tendue entre sa femme et son fils.</p><p>- Monsieur Ismay nous invite à le rejoindre pour nous montrer quelques installations de ce navire dont la timonerie, pour bien terminer cette matinée. Leur annonça-t-il. Nos chers amis vont nous rejoindre.</p><p>Il faisait bien évidemment référence aux trois membres de la famille Widener, toujours en pleine conversation avec Bruce Ismay. Le commandant avait dû retourner vers la passerelle sans que Jack ne s’en aperçoive.</p><p>- Oh, mais quelle intéressante nouvelle ! S’exclama Marian.</p><p>Jack se retint de ricaner à la réponse de sa mère : il y a seulement quelques minutes, elle l’avait sermonné parce qu’il voulait rejoindre ses amis alors qu’ils devaient passer le reste de la mâtiné en famille, mais la voilà qui se réjouissait de pouvoir être en compagnie des Widener, pas que Jack ne s’en plaigne, au contraire.</p><p>Le propriétaire du navire ainsi que les Widener ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre.</p><p>- Très bien, nous allons d’abord nous diriger à la timonerie ! Annonça Ismay.</p><p>Pendant tout le trajet, Bruce Ismay ne cessait de vanter la taille de son navire, il énumérait les nombreuses idées qu’il avait eu et que Thomas Andrews, l’architecte du navire, a ensuite pu inclure dans ses plans. Jack le trouvait vraiment trop arrogant et imbu de sa personne. Cependant, ses parents et les Widener écoutaient attentivement les explications de l’homme britannique. Jack les suivait, tout en marchant légèrement en retrait par rapport au reste du groupe, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne remarqua pas Harry se détourner plusieurs fois de la conversation pour le regarder d’un air inquiet.</p><p>Une fois qu’ils furent sur le pont des embarcations, Ismay conduisit le groupe de passagers privilégiés à la barre du navire où ils retrouvèrent de nouveau le commandant Smith, qui était accompagné de ses officiers. Les officiers disponibles furent sollicités pour répondre aux questions du petit groupe.</p><p>- Pourquoi y a-t-il deux roues de gouvernail ? Demanda Eleanor Widener.</p><p>Elle faisait référence aux deux gouvernails de la timonerie, dont l’un était plus petit que l’autre.</p><p>L’un des officiers s’empressa de lui répondre.</p><p>- Nous n’utilisons celle-ci que près des côtes.</p><p>Harry profita des explications des marins pour s’approcher du jeune Thayer, toujours légèrement en retrait et totalement silencieux.</p><p>- Est-ce que tout va bien, Jack ?</p><p>Le plus jeune tressaillit légèrement, il ne l’avait pas entendu s’approcher.</p><p>- Oh, Harry. Oui, tout va bien, je suis simplement… fatigué. Tenta-t-il d’expliquer.</p><p> Il lui lança un petit sourire qui se valait rassurant, mais cela n’enleva pas l’inquiétude sur le visage de son aîné. Cependant, Harry voulait un vrai sourire du jeune homme, il lui tendit alors son bras et Jack prit une expression perplexe.</p><p>- Eh bien, si tu es fatigué, je te laisse d’appuyer sur mon bras. Au moins, je serais là si tu t’effondres d’épuisement et ce serait vraiment dommage si tu venais à chuter sur le sol alors que j’aurais pu faire quelque chose pour empêcher cela !</p><p>Cela eu l’effet désiré puisque Jack ne pu s’empêcher de lâcher un petit rire presque mélodieux qu’il calma presque aussitôt quand sa mère regarda dans leur direction, une interrogation nette sur le visage, mais dès qu’elle se concentra de nouveau sur ce que disaient le commandant et Ismay, Jack accepta joyeusement le bras toujours tendu d’Harry avant de se mettre de nouveau à rire plus silencieusement.</p><p>- Bien, je te remercie, mais j’espère juste que si je m’effondre quelque part sur ce pont, je ne t’entrainerai pas dans ma chute. Je pense que nous serons bien embarrassés !</p><p>Le rire d’Harry se joignit au sien et pendant plusieurs secondes, ils ignorèrent les regards des personnes alentours, y compris ceux de leurs parents qui feignaient de ne pas les voir ou les entendre mais qui échangèrent des regards entendus entre eux.</p><p>L’arrivée d’un jeune homme interrompit les rires des deux hommes et s’approcha du commandant Smith d’un pas décidé, un télégramme.</p><p>- Veuillez m’excuser, commandant. Commença le jeune homme. Un nouveau signalement d’iceberg. Celui-ci nous vient du Noordam.</p><p>- Merci, Sparks. Lui répondit Smith.</p><p>Jack regarda Harry d’un air légèrement inquiet, la présence d’icebergs dans le secteur ne le rassurait guère. Tout le monde regardait le commandant, presque retraité, qui se retourna pour de nouveau leur faire face alors que le jeune homme, que Jack supposa être un opérateur radio, s’en allait. Le vieil homme leur envoya un sourire.</p><p>- Oh, vous n’avez rien à craindre, c’est tout à fait normal à cette période de l’année. Expliqua-t-il. En fait, nous prenons de la vitesse. J’ai donné l’ordre d’allumer les dernières chaudières.</p><p>Cela réconfortait très peu Jack mais le capitaine avait de l’expérience, il savait sans aucun doute mieux que quiconque ce qu’il faisait. Et pour cette dernière phrase, il regarda Ismay qui hochait la tête avec un sourire heureux et Jack se rappela la conversation qu’il avait entendu entre les deux hommes la veille, dans la salle de réception alors qu’il prenait le thé avec sa mère et ses amies ; il n’y avait nul doute qu’Ismay avait persuadé le vieux commandant de faire accélérer le navire.</p><p>La visite de la timonerie s’acheva très peu de temps après cette conversation et le groupait partait désormais en direction du gymnase, situé sur le même pont. Quand ils y entrèrent, il n’y avait absolument personne sauf le moniteur, Thomas McCawley, qui leur présenta les différents appareils et les invita à essayer quelques installations. Les deux femmes voulurent essayer les bicyclettes fixes, faces à l’entrée de la pièce, tandis que les deux patriarches voulurent s’exercer au chameau et au cheval électrique au fond de la salle. Jack s’installa sur l’aviron, au centre du gymnase, et regarda Harry qui regardait à travers la pièce, cherchant ce qu’il pourrait bien tester.</p><p>- Viens donc avec moi ! L’appela Jack. Celui-ci est double !</p><p>En effet, l’aviron possédait un double équipement qui permettait à deux rameurs de faire l’exercice en étant face à face. Harry prit finalement place face à Jack qui avait déjà commencé à ramer. Après avoir tendu ses jambes et coincé ses pieds sous les lanières, il commença également l’exercice. Tout deux arboraient un sourire sur leurs visages alors qu’ils se prêtaient à l’exercice.</p><p>- Peut-être que le <em>Titanic</em> atteindra encore plus vite New-York si nous ramons plus fort. Plaisanta le plus jeunes des deux.</p><p>Cela fit rire son ainé dans son effort avant qu’il ne le regarde plus sérieusement, avec un air plus mystérieux.</p><p>- Si nous arrivons plus tôt à New-York, cela voudrait dire que nous aurons moins de temps ensemble.</p><p>Le rire de Jack cessa brusquement et il le regarda de la même manière, une lueur espiègle dans ses yeux bruns.</p><p>- Nous devrions arrêter de ramer alors, je ne souhaite pas te quitter tout de suite… ou retourner au lycée !</p><p>Harry secoua sa tête d’amusement mais avant qu’il ne puisse lui répondre, le moniteur vint vers eux.</p><p>- Je vois que nous avons deux bons rameurs ici ! Les encouragea-t-il. C’est très bien, mais ne pliez pas les genoux !</p><p>Ils restèrent quelques minutes de plus au gymnase avant qu’Ismay ne décide de continuer la visité guidée. Ils remercièrent chaleureusement le moniteur avant de suivre le président de la White Star Line. Celui-ci leur présenta les fameux canots de sauvetages ayant donné le nom à ce pont, et précisant qu’ils ne serviraient probablement jamais. Alors qu’ils continuaient la promenade, Jack vit une figure familière lui faire signe discrètement. C’était Jack Dawson, presque méconnaissable avec un chapeau melon. Le fils Thayer regarda autour de lui pour voir si un membre du groupe l’avait aperçu mais ils continuèrent d’avancer, seul Harry se retourna vers lui, inquiet de ne plus avoir le jeune homme à ses côtés. Celui-ci fit mine de fouiller ses poches.</p><p>- Oh, je crois que j’ai égaré la clé de ma cabine, j’ai dû la perdre quand j’ai posé ma veste dans le gymnase ! Mentit-il.</p><p>Harry se retourna vers le reste du groupe qui s’étaient arrêtés près d’un bossoir où Ismay semblait expliquer son fonctionnement, puis il se retourna vers Jack.</p><p>- Laisse-moi t’accompagner.</p><p>Mais le jeune homme répondit brusquement.</p><p>- Non !</p><p>Devant le regard presque choqué de son fiancé, il s’empressa de continuer.</p><p>- Euh… Je veux dire, merci mais je n’en aurais pas pour très longtemps, je ne veux pas te priver de ces explications sur ces...</p><p>Il ne savait pas comment se nommaient ces sortes de grandes grues reliées aux canots et fit un geste vague de la main dans leur direction.</p><p>Harry ne semblait pas convaincu mais il n’ajouta rien d’autre et lui fit simplement un signe de la tête avec un sourire entendu, que Jack lui rendit aussitôt. Il détestait devoir mentir à Harry mais la scène avec le valet d’Hockley pendant l’office laissait penser que le passager de Troisième classe n’était plus le bienvenu sur cette partie du bateau. Harry se détourna finalement pour rejoindre leurs parents et Jack marcha précipitamment vers un renforcement où il savait que le blond s’était caché.</p><p>- Joli déguisement Monsieur Dawson. Lui dit-il en guise de salutation.</p><p>Celui-ci lui fit un sourire penaud, il avait « emprunté » une veste et un chapeau posés sur un transat.</p><p>- Je… A vrai dire, je souhaitais voir Rose mais… on ne m’a pas laissé la voir. Avoua le passager de Troisième classe.</p><p>- Je l’ai seulement aperçue pendant l’office plus tôt, elle semblait assez… chamboulée, et elle m’a ignoré du regard. Mais je n’ai pas pu m’approcher d’elle non plus. Expliqua le brun. Je suis assez inquiet.</p><p>Dawson acquiesça pour exprimer également son inquiétude.</p><p>- Ecoutez Monsieur Dawson, je sais mieux que quiconque que Rose n’est pas une fille, que dis-je, une jeune femme facile à vivre. Commença le plus jeune.</p><p>Cela amusa l’autre homme.</p><p>- Mais je suis sûre d’une chose, c’est qu’elle n’a jamais été aussi heureuse que lorsqu’elle dansait avec vous hier soir. Reprit-il. Elle vous aime, Jack, et je sais que vous ressentez la même chose pour elle. Je ne suis peut-être pas un membre de sa famille mais je la connais depuis notre plus tendre enfance, je sais que ce mariage avec Hockley la rendra malheureuse et finira par la tuer lentement. Alors n’abandonnez pas, Jack. Promettez-moi que vous vous battrez pour elle, que vous la rendrez heureuse. Elle mérite tout le bonheur que ce monde puisse accorder.</p><p>Ses paroles profondes firent briller les yeux de l’autre homme qui acquiesça doucement.</p><p>- Je vous le promets. Je suis heureux que dans cette vie de malheurs, elle avait quelqu’un sur qui elle pouvait compter et qu’elle pouvait décemment appeler ami.</p><p>Le plus jeune lui répondit par un sourire légèrement peiné. L’autre homme voulut alors alléger l’atmosphère autour d’eux.</p><p>- Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, Jack. Je pense que votre fiancé va se poser des questions. Parla le blond.</p><p>- Oui, je devrais y aller… Bonne chance, Jack. A bientôt.</p><p>Avec un signe de la tête, les deux homonymes se quittèrent et le plus jeune rejoignit son groupe qui, heureusement, n’avait pas trop avancé. Il se dirigea d’un pas rapide à leur rencontre et presque aussitôt, ils repartirent dans une nouvelle direction. Harry marchait à côté de lui.</p><p>- Alors… Comment va Monsieur Dawson ? J’espère qu’il a pu retrouver cette fameuse clé.</p><p>Le choc prit place sur le visage de Jack, il regarda l’autre homme qui regardait droit devant lui, le plus jeune s’arrêta alors qu’il tenta de comprendre comment Harry avait compris qu’il avait retrouvé Dawson. Harry s’arrêta également quand il vit que Jack ne marchait plus, mais au lieu de le regarder avec de la colère quant à son mensonge, il trouva un regard amusé.</p><p>- Mais… Comment as-tu su ?</p><p>- Tu es un assez mauvais menteur mais ce n’est pas vraiment cela qui a éveillé mes soupçons. Pour être honnête, je l’ai reconnu sous son déguisement.</p><p>Jack rougit de honte, il avait l’impression d’être un enfant pris en train de voler des sucreries.</p><p>- Tu… J’espère que tu ne m’en veux pas… Il voulait voir Rose et je… Marmonna-t-il.</p><p>Mais Harry l’arrêta et lui souriait avec douceur.</p><p>- Tout va bien, Jack, je te fais entièrement confiance. Certes, j’aurais préféré que tu me dises la vérité mais tu avais probablement tes raisons. Le rassura Harry.</p><p>Jack se retint de l’enlacer, Harry était vraiment un homme au grand cœur, il était si chanceux de l’avoir dans sa vie.</p><p>- Nous devrions rejoindre les autres, avant qu’on ne les perdre de vue. Annonça Harry.</p><p>Les deux hommes rejoignirent leurs parents et leurs guides qui ne semblaient pas avoir remarquer leur longue absence, ou qui n’y prêtaient vraiment pas attention.</p><p>La suite de la visite se déroula assez rapidement, ils ne tardèrent pas dans la salle des machines et l’heure du déjeuner approchait à grand pas. Peu après midi, ils se séparèrent de Bruce Ismay et rejoignirent leurs cabines du pont C pour se préparer pour le repas. Malheureusement, les familles allaient prendre leurs repas séparément et les deux familles se quittèrent devant la cabine du couple Thayer, où ces derniers rentrèrent. George et Eleanor saluèrent également Jack avant de se diriger, eux aussi, dans leurs cabines. Il ne restait plus qu’Harry et Jack.</p><p>- Je suppose que… Nous nous verrons plus tard ? Demanda Jack, incertain.</p><p>- Bien entendu. Je serais probablement dans ma cabine une bonne partie de l’après-midi, nous pourrons simplement discuter ou…</p><p>Jack acquiesça joyeusement, ils aviseraient au moment venu.</p><p>Après de longs sourires pleins de joies couverts d’amour, les deux hommes se séparèrent finalement. Jack trouvait de plus en plus difficile de se séparer de l’autre homme, leur relation avait énormément évoluer depuis leur rencontre qu’il ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans lui, il ne le verrait plus autant quand ils seront de retour en Pennsylvanie. Il repoussa ces pensées, ce n’était pas le moment de penser à cela, ils avaient encore pleins de moments ensemble sur ce navire devant eux.</p><p>Jack entra dans la cabine de ses parents et rejoignit la sienne, il se prépara très rapidement et quelques minutes plus tard, les Thayer quittèrent la cabine pour aller manger.</p><p>Dans la salle à manger, le déjeuner s’éternisait presque trop au goût de Jack, c’était un énième repas en compagnie de ses parents et même s’il appréhendait le dîner qu’il passera seul, au moins il n’aurait pas sa mère en train d’épier tous ses faits et gestes. De plus, sa mère avait dit qu’elle s’absenterait pour rejoindre Madame Ryerson dans l’après-midi, il pourrait donc passer du temps seul avec Harry, sans personne pour les surveiller…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Dernières heures de sérénité avant le chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>La relation entre Jack et Harry prend une nouvelle tournure et rien ne présage la catastrophe qui les attend...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Je voulais sortir ce nouveau chapitre pour le 109ème anniversaire du naufrage mais j'avais beaucoup trop de travails avec la fac ^-^'<br/>Enjoy ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alors que le déjeuner se terminait doucement et que la somptueuse salle à manger se vidait peu à peu de ses passagers dont les Thayer, et le fils ainé du couple tentait de cacher son impatience à l’idée de retourner dans sa cabine. Son père ne resterait probablement pas longtemps avec eux et partirait jouer au bridge et sa mère voulait profiter de l’après-midi pour rendre visite à Emily Ryerson et serait probablement absente une grande partie de l’après-midi, il se retrouverait alors seul et pourrait aller voir Harry.</p><p>En effet, à peine étaient-ils retournés dans leur cabine que son père s’était absenté, laissant le jeune homme en compagnie de sa mère. Cette dernière ne l’avait pas quitté des yeux une seule minute depuis qu’ils avaient quitté la salle à manger et cela devenait vraiment pesant, surtout maintenant qu’ils n’étaient plus que tous les deux. Il prit la parole avec hésitation.</p><p>- Je… Je vais aller lire dans ma cabine.</p><p>Sa mère le regarda suspicieusement pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement acquiescer. Il se retint de se précipiter hors de la pièce, et laissa échapper un profond soupir une fois qu’il fut dans sa cabine : sa mère l’étouffait beaucoup trop depuis le début de leur voyage en Europe, et cela ne cessait de s’empirer, notamment depuis qu’ils avaient embarqués sur le <em>Titanic</em>.</p><p>Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de saisir le livre qu’il avait abandonné sur sa table de nuit depuis quelques jours, peut-être qu’un peu de lecture lui changerait les idées. Mais après quelques minutes à lire la même phrase encore et encore, il abandonna de nouveau le livre, de manière résignée. Même Jack London ne semblait pas pouvoir le distraire.</p><p>Il soupira pour la énième fois de la journée et s’allongea dans son lit, fixant les moulures du plafond d’un regard presque absent. Sans même s’en rendre compte, le jeune homme s’endormit, la fatigue accumulée pendant les jours précédents et la constante présence de sa mère avaient eut raison de lui. Seuls le bruit des vrombissements des machines et les légers ronflements de Jack se faisaient entendre dans la cabine.</p><p>Quelques temps plus tard, des coups et une voix étouffée par une porte vinrent interrompre son sommeil paisible, puis la porte s’ouvrit et la voix se fit plus distincte, c’était celle de sa mère.</p><p>- Jack ? T’es-tu endormi pendant ta lecture ? Je t’assure que dès que nous rentrerons chez nous, tu reprendras les mêmes habitudes de sommeil que ton frère et tes sœurs.</p><p>Le jeune homme, encore légèrement endormi de sa sieste, se retint de grimacer face aux exagérations de sa mère. Toutefois, il ne put retenir une remarque cinglante alors qu’il se s’asseyait finalement au bord de son lit.</p><p>- Mère, comment voulez-vous que nous grandissions si vous ne cessez de nous couver comme de jeunes enfants ?</p><p>La question purement rhétorique jeta un froid dans la pièce qui fut une nouvelle fois plongée dans le silence. Le jeune homme détourna son regard de celui de sa mère, mal à l’aise et ayant peur des possibles répercussions. Mais au lieu de cris ou d’un sermon, seul un soupir venant de sa mère brisa le silence. Jack ne leva pas les yeux du sol jusqu’à ce qu’il ne sente le lit bouger, s’affaissant légèrement alors que sa mère prenait place à côté de lui. Pendant ce qui semblait être de longues minutes, aucun des deux ne parla, mais la tension qui avait emplit la cabine s’était finalement dissipée et enfin, sa mère prit la parole.</p><p>- Mon fils, l’argent ne t’offrira pas tout dans ce monde malgré ce que certains peuvent penser, il pourra même te faire perdre de nombreuse chose dont l’insouciance. Les parents sont là pour la protéger de ce monde parfois si cruel.</p><p>- Le travail d’un parent c’est de laisser grandir son enfant et le préparer pour qu’il puisse affronter ce monde, n’est-ce pas ? L’insouciance ne peut pas avoir sa place dans un monde d’adultes. Lui fit-il remarquer.</p><p>- En effet, mais quand un enfant grandit et qu’il faut le laisser partir vivre sa propre vie, créer sa propre famille, ce n’est pas chose aisée pour une mère, pour moi.</p><p>Sa mère marqua une pause, le temps de soupirer profondément avant de reprendre, la voix légèrement enrouée.</p><p>- L’insouciance est la seule chose qui me permet de t’avoir encore à mes côtés, même si ce temps est maintenant assez limité.</p><p>Soudain, Jack comprit ce que sa mère ressentait, ses craintes de le voir partir, il était le fils ainé après tout, et son futur départ marquait la mise en marche d’un engrenage qui allait probablement rapidement s’enchainer : après lui ce sera Frederick qui partirait puis ses deux sœurs, Peggy et enfin Pauline. Visiblement sa mère pensait déjà à cela, même si sa sœur cadette n’était que dans sa onzième année.</p><p>- Mais nous vivrons toujours proche de vous, nous nous verrons encore souvent. Je suis sure qu’Harry n’y verra aucun inconvénient… Tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Et puis, je ne pars pas tout de suite, mes cadets non plus.</p><p>Sa mère lui fit un sourire mi-amusé, mi-triste, avant de le prendre tendrement dans ses bras comme lorsqu’il était enfant.</p><p>- Tu comprendras, toi aussi, quand tu auras des enfants. Lui dit-elle en l’embrassant sur la joue.</p><p>L’étreinte entre la mère et le fils pris fin, et la mère du jeune homme se redressa, enlevant les plis de sa robe en même temps.</p><p>- Bien, je vais aller rendre visite à Emily à présent, il est presque l’heure du thé.</p><p>Jack sembla interloqué pendant quelques secondes avant de regarder sa montre de poche. En effet, il était presque seize heures, il avait dormi près de deux heures. Pourtant, il avait juste eu l’impression d’avoir cligné des yeux. Sa mère comprit immédiatement son désarroi et secoua la tête avec une exaspération légère.</p><p>-Tu n’arriveras probablement pas t’endormir tôt ce soir, encore une fois.</p><p>Le jeune homme eut l’air penaud pendant quelques secondes avant de regarder sa mère avec espoir.</p><p>- Puis-je aller voir Harry pendant votre absence ?</p><p>Sa mère sembla pensive mais acquiesça rapidement.</p><p>- Je vois que vous vous entendez bien, j’en suis très heureuse. Lui dit-elle.</p><p>- Bien… Nous nous apprécions beaucoup. Avoua-t-il finalement.</p><p>Une légère rougeur pris place sur ses joues d’habitude pâles et sa mère lui fit un sourire entendu.</p><p>Elle allait quitter la pièce quand elle se retourna une dernière fois vers son fils.</p><p>- Reviens bien pour dix-huit heures. Même si tu dînes seul ce soir, je veux que tu te changes quand même.</p><p>- Bien sûr, mère.  </p><p>Marian Thayer quitta la cabine de son fils pour retourner dans la sienne, laissant ce dernier reprendre pleinement ses sens et se préparer à aller voir Harry.   </p><p>Jack ne mit pas longtemps à se préparer, il enfila un pull sans manche pardessus sa chemise blanche, se recoiffa rapidement, saisit un manteau et sa clé de cabine avant de quitter la pièce, se retrouvant ainsi dans le couloir que de nombreux passagers empruntaient en même temps que lui, tels des fourmis dans une fourmilière., et moins d’une minute après, il se retrouvait devant la porte de cabine d’Harry. Il frappa à la porte et attendit quelques secondes. Quand personne n’ouvrit, il réessaya mais n’eut pas plus de succès. Harry lui avait pourtant dit qu’il serait dans sa cabine une bonne partie de l’après-midi, peut-être qu’il se trouvait dans la salle de lecture du pont A.  Mais alors qu’il allait se rendre aux escaliers les plus proches pour tenter de retrouver l’autre homme, la porte de la cabine s’ouvrit finalement, révélant le valet des Widener, Edwin Keeping, quelques années plus âgé que le fils du couple.</p><p>- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?</p><p>- Bonjour. Est-ce qu’Harry est ici ? Demanda timidement Jack.  </p><p>Le valet jeta un rapide regard dans la cabine, s’attardant sur l’emplacement de la garde-robe.</p><p>- Monsieur Widener est actuellement en train de se changer. Peut-être pourriez-vous repasser plus tard. Lui répondit le domestique.</p><p>- Edwin, qui est-ce ?</p><p>La voix lointaine d’Harry se fit entendre depuis la petite garde-robe.</p><p>- C’est Monsieur Thayer, Monsieur.</p><p>Cela sembla surprendre Harry, ou du moins le prendre au dépourvu, puisqu’un bruit sourd résonna dans la cabine. Jack échangea un regard alarmé avec le valet avant que celui-ci ne se dirige vers la garde-robe. Jack le suivit d’un pas inquiet, entrant alors dans la cabine, il espérait qu’Harry n’était pas tombé. Keeping frappa à la porte avant de l’ouvrir.</p><p>- Monsieur, vous allez bien ?</p><p>De là où se trouvait Jack, il ne pouvait presque rien voir de ce qu’il se passait dans la petite pièce, le valet bloquant son champ de vision.</p><p>- Oh, oui, tout va bien. C’est seulement la malle qui est tombé du meuble. J’aurais dû faire plus attention.</p><p>La réponse du fils Widener le soulagea grandement.</p><p>- Et moi qui pensait que je vous avais fait perdre vos moyens en vous gratifiant de ma présence. Parla Jack.</p><p>Le domestique des Widener se tourna vers Jack, laissant ainsi apparaitre Harry, visiblement amusé.</p><p>- En effet, mais je voulais garder bonne impression devant Edwin. Lui répondit son fiancé sur un ton plaisantant.</p><p>Il sortit de la garde-robe, tout en boutonnant un gilet en laine. Alors que son valet allait rentrer dans la petite pièce pour ranger le désordre, Harry l’arrêta.</p><p>- Laissez Edwin, je rangerai. Vous pouvez disposer.</p><p>- Très bien, monsieur.</p><p>Avec un dernier regard, le valet sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux hommes seuls.</p><p>- J’espère que je ne te dérange pas. S’inquiéta Jack.</p><p>- Oh, bien sûr que non ! Ma mère tenait à ce que j’essaie les vêtements qu’elle a acheté à Paris. Le rassura Harry. Je suis même heureux que tu aies mis fin à ce supplice !</p><p>Le plus jeune arqua un sourcil, prenant un sourire joueur.</p><p>- Peut-être que je mérite une récompense pour t’avoir sauvé.</p><p>Ce fut au tour d’Harry de prendre une mimique similaire alors qu’il se rapprochait lentement de Jack.</p><p>- Je me demande quelle genre de récompense je pourrais te donner, mon cher. As-tu quelques idées ?</p><p>-  Hum. Peut-être une qui nécessiterait tes lèvres sur les miennes ? Répondit innocemment Jack.</p><p>- Bien. C’est quelque chose que je peux t’offrir sans problème.</p><p>A peine ces quelques mots furent prononcés que leurs lèvres étaient déjà scellées par un doux baiser chaste. Il se séparèrent au bout de quelques secondes mais leurs visages restaient à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre.</p><p>- J’espère que cette récompense était à la hauteur de tes espérances.</p><p>- Je n’aurais pas pu espérer mieux.</p><p>- Bien. Car je pense que si je devais recommencer, je ne pourrais pas m’arrêter. Annonça Harry.</p><p>Toute trace d’amusement avait disparu de leurs voix, laissant place à quelque chose de plus intense. Leurs fronts étaient collés l’un à l’autre.</p><p>- Alors, nous devrions nous séparer.</p><p>Jack brisa lentement leur étreinte et les deux hommes reculèrent de quelques pas, à contrecœur, tentant de mettre une séparation entre eux. Un silence maladroit remplaça l’ambiance chaude pendant plusieurs minutes.</p><p>- Alors… Qu’as-tu fait cet après-midi ? Demanda Harry.</p><p>Cette simple question fit rire Jack.</p><p>- En vérité, je n’ai pas fait grand-chose. Je me suis endormi. Autant dire que ma mère était loin d’être ravie quand elle est venue me voir.</p><p>Alors que Jack parlait, Harry parut soudain soucieux.</p><p>- Te sens-tu malade ? Peut-être devrais-tu aller rendre visite au médecin de bord… Je peux t’accompagner si tu le souhaites.</p><p>- Non, non ! Ne t’inquiète pas, je suis juste fatigué. Les derniers jours ont été assez… éprouvants, si je puis dire. Tenta de le rassurer Jack.</p><p>Au début, cela ne sembla pas grandement rassurer l’autre homme mais le sourire que Jack lui adressa l’empêcha d’exprimer d’avantage son inquiétude.</p><p>- Et toi, qu’as-tu fait pendant cet énième longue après-midi de traversée ?</p><p>- Rien de vraiment particulier… J’ai écrit quelques lettres pour des amis.</p><p>Un autre instant de silence pris place avant qu’Harry ne prenne de nouveau la parole.</p><p>- Mes excuses, je sais que tu me dis le contraire mais… Es-tu vraiment sûre que tout va bien ? Je te trouve assez pâle… S’est-il passé quelque chose ?</p><p>Cette inquiétude montra à Jack qu’Harry était très attentionné, chose qu’il savait déjà, et le plus jeune se sentit coupable. Il se demandait s’il devait parler à Harry des différents incidents avec Alexander Rothschild. Mais après quelques secondes de réflexion, il jugea que cela ne servirait à rien, ils seraient de retour à Philadelphie dans moins de trois jours. De plus, il appréhendait la réaction de l’autre homme qui irait probablement raconter cela à ses parents pour le protéger et alors, il ne pourrait probablement pas sortir de sa cabine avant qu’ils n’arrivent finalement à New-York.</p><p>- Tout va bien, je te l’assure.</p><p>Et pour appuyer sa réponse, il se rapprocha de l’autre homme et l’embrassa sur la joue. Cela eut pour effet d’effacer le rictus inquiet du visage du bibliophile.</p><p>La conversation fut plus légère à partir de cet instant et avant que l’un ou l’autre ne s’en rende compte, il était temps pour Jack d’aller se préparer et de laisser l’autre homme en faire de même. Le plus âgé raccompagna l’autre homme jusque dans le couloir.</p><p>- Tu sais, un seul mot de ta part et je viens diner avec toi. Lui dit Harry.</p><p>- Ne t’inquiète pas, malgré ce que peut penser mes parents, je pense être assez vieux pour survivre à une soirée seul ! Plaisanta Jack. Et je ne voudrais pas que tes parents se retrouvent dans l’embarras devant le commandant en expliquant que tu as décommandé à la dernière minutes.</p><p>- C’est en effet de très bons arguments. Répondit Harry. Je suppose que nous nous reverrons demain…</p><p>- Eh bien, oui…</p><p>Jack hésita à lui demander s’il allait le rejoindre dans sa cabine comme la nuit précédente mais de nombreuses personnes se pressaient dans le long corridor qu’il préféra garder le silence.</p><p>- Passez une bonne soirée, Monsieur Widener.</p><p>- De même, Monsieur Thayer.</p><p>Avec un dernier échanges de sourire similaires, les deux hommes se séparèrent finalement et Jack retourna en direction de sa cabine.</p><p>Une fois à l’intérieur de celle-ci, il se dirigea directement vers la garde-robe où il remarqua que Margaret Fleming avait déjà posé ses vêtements de soirée sur le miroir. Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain de la suite où il prit le temps de se préparer, supposant que ses parents devaient déjà être apprêtés. Après avoir vérifier une dernière fois si ses cheveux étaient bien coiffés, il alla rejoindre ses parents dans leur cabine, ceux-ci étaient en pleine conversation quand il pénétra dans la pièce. Sa mère était en train de mettre ses bijoux devant le petit miroir de la cabine.</p><p>- Monsieur Ismay nous a fait part de la présence d’icebergs à proximité, cela n’a guère rassuré Emily… Il a même ordonné au commandant de faire allumer les dernières chaudières. J’ai vraiment un très mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet, John. Annonça sa mère.</p><p>- Il sait probablement ce qu’il fait. Ne t’inquiète donc pas tant, ma chère. Bientôt nous retrouverons notre maison et nos autres enfants. Tenta de la rassurer le patriarche.</p><p>- Mais cela a littéralement gâché notre promenade ! Arthur et moi avions enfin réussit à faire sortir Emily de leur cabine. J’ai vraiment cru qu’elle allait se mettre à pleurer lorsqu’il nous a annoncé cela sans crier garde.</p><p>- Cela était vraiment très maladroit de sa part, je te l’accorde. Mais nous sommes en sécurité, tu peux continuer à dormir sur tes deux oreilles.</p><p>Cela sembla mettre fin à la conversation et ses parents remarquèrent enfin sa présence. Il n’osa pas parler de ce qu’il venait d’entendre de peur que l’inquiétude de sa mère ne gâche la soirée.</p><p>- Je suis prêt. A quelle heure devez-vous vous rendre au restaurant ?</p><p>- Nous allions nous y rendre de ce pas. Tu devrais probablement aller diner également. Déclara son père.</p><p>- Nous te retrouverons dans la salle de réception dès que nous aurons fini. Ajouta sa mère.</p><p>Le jeune homme n’allait surement pas laisser passer une occasion d’écouter l’orchestre, il était donc en accord avec ce que sa mère venait de lui annoncer, pour une fois.</p><p>- Très bien.</p><p>Le père, la mère et le fils sortirent alors de la cabine et se séparèrent après avoir échanger quelques politesses : Jack allant en direction du Grand Escalier avant et ses parents, en direction du Grand Escalier arrière.  </p><p>Lorsque que quelques minutes après il se retrouva dans la salle de réception jouxtant la salle à manger, Jack se sentit soudain impatient et anxieux à la fois. Il allait enfin profiter d’un repas sans que sa mère ne fasse quelconques remarques, mais pour la première fois, il était seul représentant de sa famille. Il tenta de trouver la chevelure rousse de Rose dans la foule mondaine, mais en vain. Il ne lui avait pas adressé un mot de la journée, il espérait qu’elle avait pu parler avec Jack Dawson. Il aurait l’occasion de lui demander dans les prochains jours.</p><p>Après avoir salué quelques amis de ses parents, il entra dans la salle à manger où un steward l’accompagna à la table où il avait l’habitude de déjeuner ou diner avec ses parents lorsqu’ils n’étaient que tous les trois. La table prévue pour quatre personnes normalement semblait si vide que cela en était presque gênant. L’entrée lui avait à peine été servie qu’il se demandait si Harry s’ennuyait à cette soirée où le vin devait couler à flots ou s’il avait oublié Jack le temps de la soirée. Maintenant, il regrettait presque de ne pas avoir accepté l’invitation des Widener. Presque.</p><p>Pendant que les plats défilaient les uns après les autres, Jack refusa poliment plusieurs fois le champagne que lui présentaient les stewards, qui avaient l’air de penser qu’il avait l’âge de boire. Alors qu’il mangeait son dessert, il se rendit compte qu’il avait finalement apprécié ce repas seul, il avait eu tout le loisir de regarder autour de la pièce sans que sa mère lui dise de regarder uniquement son assiette. Il sortit finalement de table et quitta la salle à manger. Dans la salle de réception, il regarda autour de lui : il n’y avait que très peu de passagers pour l’instant, les autres finissaient de diner tranquillement. Il s’installa dans l’un des nombreux sièges en rotin vide de la pièce et attendit que plus de monde vienne en faire de même, ce qui noterait l’arrivée de l’orchestre. Il regarda l’heure à sa montre : il était près de dix neuf heure quarante-cinq, les musiciens ne devraient pas tarder. Et en effet, pendant le quart d’heure qui suivit, les riches passagers affluaient par dizaine et les places vides commençaient à se faire rares.</p><p>Alors que Jack regardait patiemment l’orchestre s’installer, un jeune homme se tenait debout devant lui, une cigarette éteinte à la main.</p><p>- Bonsoir. Excusez-moi, puis-je vous emprunter ces allumettes ? Lui demanda le nouvel inconnu.</p><p>Sur la table à coté du siège dans lequel il était assis, Jack remarqua une boite d’allumettes.</p><p>- Certainement. Lui répondit simplement Jack.</p><p>Le jeune homme lui sourit en guise de remerciement et retourna s’asseoir à quelques mètres de Jack.</p><p>L’orchestre dirigé par Wallace Hartley commença finalement à jouer, les premières notes venant du violoniste en chef et Jack reconnut aussitôt « Gold and Silver Waltz ». Si au début les quelques couples qui dansaient étaient rares, plusieurs se joignirent à la piste de danse quand « The Wedding Dance Waltz » débuta. Jack regarda avec beaucoup d’intérêts les différents couples et fut très étonné de voir Georgiana Grex, la jeune femme éperdument amoureuse d’Harry, danser avec un homme que Jack ne connaissait pas. Elle était très rapidement passé à autre chose, pensa avec joie le jeune homme.</p><p>- Excusez-moi, puis-je prendre une de ses allumettes une nouvelle fois ?</p><p>Jack était tellement subjugué par la musique et les danseurs qu’il n’a pas vu l’inconnu de plus tôt s’approcher, il tressaillit légèrement.</p><p>- Euh, oui. Bredouilla-t-il.  </p><p>L’autre homme lui sourit de nouveau avant de se servir pour la deuxième fois.</p><p>- Vous pouvez prendre la boite, je ne fume pas. Ajouta Jack.</p><p>- Je vous remercie.</p><p>L’inconnu partit avec la boite d’allumettes. Jack l’observa s’assoir, il était dos à lui et semblait seul, tout comme lui. Jack commençait à s’assoupir malgré la musique enjouée alors peut-être qu’une conversation le réveillerait. Il se leva de sa chaise, s’en empara et parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de « l’homme aux allumettes » comme il avait décidé de le surnommer en attendant de connaitre son nom.</p><p>- Puis-je me joindre à vous ? Lui demanda Jack.   </p><p>Cette fois-ci, c’est l’autre qui parut surpris, mais il lui sourit aussitôt.</p><p>- Oui, certainement.</p><p>Jack installa le fauteuil et s’assit avant de tendre la main à l’autre homme que l’autre pris dans la sienne, ils se serrèrent la main.</p><p>- Jack Thayer.</p><p>- Milton Long. Lui répondit amicalement l’autre homme.</p><p>Un silence confortable s’installa entre eux alors qu’ils regardaient les différents passagers qui dansaient. Jack voulut apprendre à connaitre Milton Long, qui lui semblait être une personne très sympathique, malgré les quelques maigres mots échangés. </p><p>- Je reviens d’un voyage en Europe avec mes parents, j’ai pu visiter la Suisse, les Pays-Bas, l’Allemagne, l’Autriche, et le Royaume-Uni. Commença-t-il. Et vous ?</p><p>- Je suis allé en Suisse également, plus précisément à Saint-Moritz. Lui dit Monsieur Long. Est-ce que vous connaissez ?</p><p>- J’en ai déjà entendu parler mais, pour être honnête, c’était la première fois que je voyageais en dehors des Etats-Unis. Répondit Jack.</p><p>- Oh, je vois. C’est un petit village des Alpes suisses où il y est pratiqué de nombreux sports d’hiver. J’y suis venu uniquement dans le but de faire du ski et un peu de skeleton.</p><p>- J’aime beaucoup le patinage pour ma part. Je suppose que vous avez un bon niveau en ski ? Lui demanda Jack.</p><p>- Oui, sans me vanter je suis assez doué, en skeleton également. A Saint-Moritz, il y a une grande piste de skeleton mais mes parents n’ont pas voulu que je prenne de risques inutiles, selon leurs dires. Expliqua l’autre homme.</p><p>Jack acquiesça simplement de compréhension.</p><p>- De quel coin des Etats-Unis êtes-vous ? Reprit Long.</p><p>- A Haverford en Pennsylvanie, juste à côté de Philadelphie. Je suppose que vous êtes américain vous aussi ?</p><p>- Tout à fait. Je suis de Springfield dans le Massachusetts.</p><p>Après cela les deux jeunes hommes discutèrent de crickets et de baseball, louant leurs villes respectives. A partir de là, la conversation fut moins formelle et ils échangèrent même des plaisanteries ainsi que des anecdotes personnelles comme le feraient deux vieux amis.</p><p>- J’ai la chance de pouvoir beaucoup voyager et de profiter de ce que le monde a à offrir. Mais il y a quelques mois je pensais que tout cela allait prendre fin lorsque le bateau sur lequel je me trouvais pour rejoindre l’Alaska depuis Seattle, a fait naufrage en heurtant un rocher. Quand je me suis aperçu que j’avais de l’eau, glacée pour un mois de juin, jusqu’aux chevilles, j’ai cru que ma dernière heure était arrivée !</p><p>Jack était subjugué par l’histoire de l’autre homme qui avait déjà tant vécu et qui paraissait seulement être plus âgé que lui de quelques années.</p><p>- Mais le navire n’a coulé qu’à moitié et les secours sont vite intervenus. Et je suis encore ici pour profiter de cette belle vie !</p><p>Cela fit rire les deux hommes.</p><p>- J’aimerais pouvoir autant voyager, il a fallu dix-sept longues années à mes parents pour qu’ils me laissent les accompagner, je ne regrette à aucun moment cette expérience. Annonça Jack.</p><p>Et ce n’était pas seulement le fait d’avoir pu aller en Europe qui faisait qu’il n’avait aucun regret. Mais Milton n’avait pas besoin de le savoir pour le moment.</p><p>- J’ai même pu enrichir ma collection de timbres ! Plaisanta le plus jeune.</p><p>- Oh, je les collectionnais aussi quand j’étais plus jeune, j’ai arrêté juste avant de rentrer à l’université il y a une dizaine d’années.</p><p>Jack le regarda presque en état de choc. Une dizaine d’années ? Milton ne semblait pas avoir plus de vingt ans.</p><p>Voyant son regard stupéfait, Milton se mit à rire.</p><p>- Quel âge penses-tu que j’ai ?</p><p>- Eh bien, je pensais que vous aviez deux ou trois ans de plus que mois mais je crois comprendre que ce n’est pas le cas. Avoua timidement le plus jeune.</p><p>- Je vais avoir trente ans en octobre. Annonça Milton.</p><p>La stupéfaction de Jack ne se fit que plus grande et Milton se mit à rire de plus belle. Ce n’était visiblement pas la première fois que quelqu’un se trompait sur son âge.</p><p>Les deux hommes ne se rendirent pas compte que le temps passait au fur et à mesure qu’ils changeaient de sujets de bavardages. Jack était vraiment heureux d’avoir rencontré quelqu’un avec autant de conversations et avec qui il ne s’ennuyait pas.</p><p>- Soit dit en passant… Ne m’as-tu pas dit que tu étais sur ce navire avec tes parents ? Demanda Milton.</p><p>- Oh, oui. Ils dinaient au restaurant avec des amis ce soir. Je pourrais te les présenter demain, si tu le souhaites. Répondit Jack.</p><p>Milton acquiesça simplement en réponse et Jack en profita pour regarder sa montre, il était près de vingt-deux heures, il trouva étrange que ses parents ne soient pas encore venus le chercher. La salle s’était vidée de plus de la moitié de ses occupants, mais les musiciens jouaient encore. Il regarda alors en direction du Grand Escalier, espérant qu’ils n’étaient pas là à attendre qu’il finisse sa conversation avec Long et ses yeux rencontrèrent directement ceux d’Harry, qui semblait l’avoir cherché dans la pièce au vu du sourire qui apparut sur son visage. Que faisait-il ici ?</p><p>Jack s’adressa de nouveau à son nouvel ami, tout en se levant.</p><p>- Je crois que mon escorte est là.</p><p>- Très bien. Lui répondit Milton. Si tu le souhaites, nous pouvons nous retrouver pour une promenade demain. Mon numéro de cabine est D-6 si tu me cherches.</p><p>- J’en serais ravi. Ce fut très agréable de faire ta connaissance, Milton.</p><p>- De même, Jack.</p><p>Les deux hommes se serrèrent une dernière fois la main et Jack partit rejoindre Harry qui semblait l’attendre sagement.</p><p>- Tes parents ont accepté que je vienne te chercher. J’avais peur que tu ne t’ennuies mais visiblement j’avais tort de m’inquiéter.</p><p>- Est-ce de la jalousie que j’entends dans votre voix, Monsieur Widener ? Le taquina Jack.</p><p>- Sauf si vous prévoyez de vous enfuir avec lui, Monsieur Thayer, je ne me fais pas le moindre soucis. Plaisanta Harry.</p><p>Jack sembla réfléchir à une réponse pendant plusieurs secondes.</p><p>- Bien… Nous ne prévoyons pas de nous enfuir… Du moins, pas encore.</p><p>Devant l’air presque abasourdi d’Harry, Jack passa devant lui, ne le quittant pas du regard et monta précipitamment les escaliers.</p><p>- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Jack ! Jack ! L’appela-t-il.</p><p>Jack avait remarqué que l’autre homme était légèrement éméché, ce qui rendait leur « course-poursuite » à travers le Grand Escalier plus comique. Heureusement pour eux, nombreux étaient les passagers déjà dans leurs cabines, ils ne risquaient donc pas de faire une scène. Lorsqu’il fut au pont A, Jack sortit sur la promenade, Harry juste derrière lui et tout deux riaient à en perdre haleine.</p><p>L’air frais les frappa tous les deux mais cela ne les dérangea pas. Jack se pencha sur le bastingage, tentant d’apercevoir l’étendu noir qu’était l’océan. Harry se trouvait toujours derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille et Jack s’appuya sur son ainé.</p><p>L’ambiance joyeuse avait laissé place à un ambiance romantique.</p><p>- Les étoiles sont très brillantes ce soir. Déclara simplement Jack.</p><p>- En effet.</p><p>Ils restèrent là pendant de longues minutes, à regarder la mer si terrifiante en pleine nuit et ce ciel brillant d’étoiles mais sans lune. Jack appréciait le confort que lui apportaient les bras d’Harry autour de lui, le protégeant du froid.</p><p>Jack sentait le souffle d’Harry sur sa nuque, le faisant involontairement frissonner.</p><p>- Je t’aime tellement, Jack. Murmura Harry dans un souffle.</p><p>Le jeune homme se retourna dans les bras de l’autre, lui faisant face. Il ne voyait que la pureté et la vérité de ses mots dans son regard. Pour lui répondre, il passa sa main sur la nuque d’Harry et initia un baiser, montrant tout ce qu’il ressentait également. Finalement, Harry brisa leur étreinte et recula de quelques pas, laissant Jack avec un regard interrogateur. Puis il fit quelque chose que le jeune homme n’attendait sûrement pas à ce moment-là, il posa un genoux à terre et sortit une boite en velours de sa poche avant de l’ouvrir.</p><p>- Je sais que nous ne sommes pas partis sur la même base que nombreux couples qui s’aiment. Pourtant, ces derniers jours passés à apprendre à te connaitre ont probablement été les plus merveilleux de ma vie jusqu’à présent et je n’ai jamais pensé que je pourrais aimer quelqu’un autant que je t’aime maintenant. Alors, Jack, vas-tu me faire l’honneur de devenir officiellement mon fiancé et acceptes-tu de m’épouser ?</p><p>Nombreuses étaient les émotions qui traversaient Jack à ce moment-là alors que ses yeux débordaient de larmes, mais il arriva à parler sans hésitations bien qu’avec une voix tremblante.</p><p>- J’en serais honoré.</p><p>Des larmes coulaient sur les joues d’Harry alors qu’il enfilait l’alliance sur le doigt de Jack, ce qui rendait la scène d’autant plus touchante, Jack ne savait pas si cela provenait de l’alcool que l’autre homme avait ingéré à cette soirée ou bien dû à l’émotion, ou peut-être un mélange des deux, mais il aimait voir cette facette sensible de son fiancé.</p><p>Jack aida Harry à se remettre sur ses deux pieds et, encore une fois, leurs lèvres s’entrechoquèrent dans un baiser pleins d’amour et de passion.</p><p>Ils quittèrent la promenade, essoufflés mais ne voulant pas se lâcher, le voyage jusqu’au pont C se passa dans un flou total et, presque, sans savoir comment, ni pourquoi, ils avaient passés la cabine de Jack et se dirigeaient vers celle d’Harry. Une fois dans la sécurité de la cabine et les portes verrouillées, le désir pris le dessus sur toutes autres sensations et sentiments.</p><p>- Nous ne devrions pas. Chuchota Harry entre deux baisers.</p><p>Jack n’arriva pas à lui répondre et l’embrassa profondément et langoureusement à la place. Les couches de vêtements étaient toutes abandonnées une à une et très vite les deux hommes se trouvèrent, nus, enlacés sur le lit, dans les bras l’un de l’autre.</p><p>Jack s’abandonna à Harry, tout comme Harry s’abandonnait à lui. Mais Dieu seul savait que cette étreinte entre les deux amants allait peut-être être la dernière.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>